Le seul vrai Amour
by MicroFish
Summary: Fic/AU : "L'invisible et le populaire ? Le banal et l'excellence ? Deux adolescents que tout oppose et pourtant... Le premier amour, le vrai, le beau." [Destiel]
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Me revoici, me revoilà, pour une nouvelle fiction (comme promis).

Pour ceux qui commencent à me connaître, vous ne serez pas étonné d'avoir un petit prologue pour amener cette nouvelle. Par contre, changement conséquent ! Point de vue spécialement Castiel du début à la fin !

Une publication par semaine, malgré des chapitres courts (hé, qui dit petit, dit mignon).

 **Résumé :** "L'invisible et le populaire ? Le banal et l'excellence ? Deux adolescents que tout oppose et pourtant... Le premier amour, le vrai, le beau."

 _Petit aparté : Le système scolaire mit en oeuvre ici n'est pas celui des Etats-Unis mais bel et bien celui de la France donc ne soyez pas étonné d'avoir le fonctionnement collège/lycée/fac._

Je fais un gros poutou à ma Bêta, Arya, qui est absolument merveilleuse. Attendez-vous à lire cette phrase dans mes prochaines parutions.

En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira, je vous souhaite bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Le seul vrai amour**

 *** Prologue ***

Castiel était en première dans un petit lycée de Sacramento. Sa vie était simple, paisible, sans prises de tête. Il aimait étudier et s'enivrer de connaissances. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami, personne avec qui partageait autre chose qu'un repas en plein milieu de journée, personne avec qui rentrer le soir. Il y avait bien son grand-frère, Gabriel, en terminal qui essayait de l'intégrer dans le cercle étudiant mais Castiel faisait tout pour y échapper. Les amis de son frère ne l'appréciaient pas beaucoup mais c'était réciproque de son côté.

Il y avait Meg qui était à la même table que lui dans tous les cours et il y avait Balthazar qui mangeait avec lui le plus souvent possible. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de confiance mais il était bavard et amusant, ce qui était amplement suffisant pour le "bébé en trench-coat", surnom que Meg et Balth utilisent pour le nommer.

Bref, Castiel était du genre réservé, timide et à côté de ses pompes. Il était incroyablement maladroit de ses membres et exagérément maladroit socialement. Il ne comprenait pas l'humour, ni le sarcasme et encore moins les phrases à double sens.

Il était juste quelqu'un de simple, précis et concis.

Jusqu'ici, tout avait été dans la continuité de son existence banale. Il n'avait pas de copine, préférant les atouts masculins, sans pour autant avoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule expérience avec un homme. Il n'avait jamais bu, ni fumé et ne faisait rien d'autre que lire et apprendre.

Enfin, pas vraiment, il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait faire par-dessus tout : assister à tous les matchs des Warriors, l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée.

Et, plus particulièrement, observer tous les gestes fluides du capitaine dont le nom n'échappait à personne. Dean Winchester.

Peu importe que tu sois en seconde, en terminal ou juste un visiteur des locaux, tu connaissais forcément Dean.

Parce que Dean était juste le type de tout le monde, parce qu'il était souriant et dragueur, parce qu'il était doux et sincère, parce qu'il était fort et tendre et parce qu'il était drôle. Vraiment drôle.

Du moins, c'était ce que Gabriel lui avait dit. Ce dernier avait fait des soirées avec lui, l'avait approché de près et avait eu un aperçu alléchant de son corps à se damner. Ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble, ce que Gabriel regrettait amèrement, mais ils avaient échangé des baisers endiablés, toujours d'après son frère.

En même temps, Dean avait également la réputation d'un coureur de jupons et de pantalons. Castiel s'en fichait un peu, après tout, lui, il était juste le type invisible du bahut et il ne profitait simplement que de la vue.

Soit, il aimait particulièrement se retrouver sur les bancs de l'estrade pour reluquer sans vergogne les muscles saillants et brillantes de sueurs du plus bel homme que la terre n'est jamais portée.

Et jusqu'à maintenant, sa place de simple spectateur lui avait toujours plu, le faisant rêver de choses et d'autres plus délicieuses les unes que les autres. Adolescent pré-pubère à la conquête de l'amour avec un magnifique A. Un simple ado qui rêve de la plus belle histoire d'amour avec le plus populaire du lycée. Un film à l'eau de rose et utopique, il le savait, mais c'était tellement beau qu'il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir ce genre de fantasme parce que cela égaillait ses journées et ses nuits. Alors, franchement, pourquoi vouloir les repousser ?

Cela aurait pu continuer ainsi jusqu'à l'obtention de son diplôme, il aurait fini par l'oublier et se concentrer sur autre chose, quelqu'un d'autre peut-être.

Ce ne fut pas le cas.


	2. Chapitre 1

Holà les gens,

Comme convenu, voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. (Des chapitre entre 1000 et 2000 mots - courts, I know)

 _Rituel : Merci à ma tendre Arya, à qui je souhaite de bon rétablissement._

Bref, assez blablaté, je vous laisse découvrir ce premier,

* * *

 *** Chapitre un ***

" _Il y a des rencontres qui jamais ne s'effacent"_

" _Bien, Castiel, tu vois quand tu veux !_ " s'extasia son professeur de sport en lui lançant une bouteille d'eau qu'il essaya de rattraper en plein vol.

Malheureusement, cette dernière finit par se plaquer au sol et rouler sur quelques mètres. Castiel finit par la prendre avant d'en boire une imposante gorgée.

" _Tu peux disposer, maintenant, je te conseille de prendre une bonne douche avant de rentrer chez toi._ " continua Cole en prenant son sac reposant sur une chaise. " _Et la prochaine fois, quand je te demande de faire des pompes, tu m'obéis. Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, d'accord ?_ "

" _Oui, Monsieur. Je vous demande pardon._ " soupira Castiel en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche alors que le professeur disparaissait de la salle de musculation.

Le jeune élève était un très bon étudiant dans tous les domaines sauf le sport. Il était trop fin, trop vite essoufflé, n'avait aucune force dans les bras et ce n'était vraiment pas l'un de ses hobbies. S'il avait pu rater tous les cours nécessitant de transpirer depuis son enfance, il aurait été absolument ravi.

Il attrapa son sac à la volée et courut jusqu'au vestiaire, désireux d'enlever la moindre trace de sueurs révélant l'effort titanesque qu'il venait de faire.

Pourtant lorsqu'il posa son sac sur un banc à côté d'un casier de rangement prévu pour les élèves, il se pétrifia en voyant un sac rouge imposant prendre la moitié de l'assise. Il n'aimait pas prendre sa douche avec des gens, il était du genre prude et il n'avait pas spécialement confiance en lui. Il avait un corps simple, sans muscle et une peau blanche presque maladive alors non, il n'avait pas vraiment un corps à vanter alors que certains…

Il rougit en se mordant la lèvre, se concentrant sur les étagères de son casier. Il devait prendre une douche de toute façon et il s'en fichait que l'homme le trouve moche. Il prit son temps pour enlever son T-shirt qui lui collait la peau avec horreur. Il détestait être sale.

" _Hey, j'me disais bien que j'avais entendu du bruit._ "

Le visage de Castiel changea précipitamment de couleur quand il reconnut la voix de la personne. La voix qu'il entendait jour et nuit, dans ses songes et ses rêves les plus fous. La voix qui ne s'était jamais directement adressée à lui. Ses doigts agrippèrent le bords des étagères, sous le choc, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait.

" _Mec ? Tu vas bien ?_ "

Il hocha la tête rapidement, essayant de se concentrer sur son souffle, fermant les yeux par la même occasion. Puis, alors qu'il entendait son voisin absolument parfait fouiller dans son sac, il reprit ses esprits en rangeant son T-shirt dans le casier.

" _Tiens, c'est de la boisson énergisante, si tu veux. Ça va te rebooster._ "

Il vit une bouteille se situer dans son champ de vision et il se retint pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Il n'avait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de pouvoir parler en tête à tête avec le plus beau garçon de son école, nom d'une pipe. Il n'était pas prêt.

" _Euh… T'es sûr que ça va ?_ "

Il sentit une paume se poser sur son épaule et il lâcha un petit son, surpris. Il le touchait. Dean le touchait.

" _Je... Non... Ça... Ça va... Mer-Merci._ " bégaya-t-il en baissant les yeux sur son sac, rouge de honte d'être aussi peu sociable avec lui.

" _Okey... Si tu l'dis._ "

Il entendit des mouvements juste à ses côtés et il se permit de tourner légèrement le visage vers lui pour jeter un coup d'œil. Il venait peut-être de se faire un film, ce n'était peut-être pas Dean avec lui dans cette pièce.

Il déglutit lorsqu'il vit bel et bien son Dean enlever son haut, montrant une peau magnifiquement hâlée avec des muscles alléchants. Il avait des tablettes bien dessinées et une belle ligne de poil s'alignait en bas de son torse pour aller vers un membre que Castiel imaginait chaque nuit depuis son entrée dans ce lycée.

Il tourna rapidement le visage, se mordant de nouveau la lèvre alors que cette fois, il avait l'impression que tout son corps était sur le point de s'enflammer.

" _C'est la première fois que je te vois, non ? T'es dans quelle section ?_ "

" _L._ " arriva-t-il à murmurer alors que ses mains tremblaient pour enlever son pantalon.

" _L ? J'suis en ES, moi._ "

Castiel se mit à sourire. Il connaissait pratiquement tout de lui. Dean était en ES mais il n'aspirait à rien d'autre que de devenir le plus grand basketteur de l'univers. Il aimait les voitures et principalement son moyen de locomotion actuel, une Chevrolet Impala de 67. Il aimait son petit frère, Samuel Winchester, en 3ème dans le collège adjacent, et il adorait être en soirée presque tous les weekend, partageant des folles nuits de danses sauvages.

" _J'suis Dean, en fait._ "

" _Je sais._ " Castiel plaça son jogging dans son casier. " _Tu es capitaine de l'équipe des Warriors._ "

Et le plus gros fantasme de Castiel, soit dit-en passant, ce que, bien évidemment, il se retint de dire. Il entendit un petit rire envahir le vestiaire et il évite de sourire comme un imbécile, heureux à l'idée de paraître agréable aux yeux de Dean.

" _Et toi ?_ "

" _Je m'appelle Castiel. Castiel Novak._ " se présenta-t-il alors que plusieurs bouteilles, savon et shampoing, trouvaient leur place dans sa paume et que sa serviette se retrouvait sur son épaule.

" _Euh... Castiel ? Tu comptes prendre ta douche en caleçon ?_ "

" _Je-Je suis assez pudique, en fait._ " dit-il en se balançant sur ses pieds mal à l'aise, évitant de poser son regard sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

Il entendit à nouveau un son amusé dans la bouche de Dean mais cette fois-ci, il se demandait s'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

" _D'accord, ça me va !_ " ricana le capitaine en claquant la porte de son casier avant de se diriger vers les douches.

Ce fut à cet instant que Castiel posa vraiment un regard sur lui et il plissa le front en le voyant lui-même vêtu d'un boxer. Il se déplaça aisément jusqu'à lui, prenant la douche adjacente à ses côtés et il pencha le visage dans sa direction.

" _Toi aussi tu es pudique ?_ " murmura-t-il légèrement secoué d'imaginer son Dean être quelqu'un de timide avec son corps.

Surtout que maintenant, Castiel priait pour voir son corps dans son ensemble, dans son plus simple appareil parce qu'il se doutait que ce serait sans aucun doute la seule et unique fois qu'il le verrait dans cet accoutrement. Pour quelle autre occasion se retrouverait-il nu avec Dean si ce n'était dans ses songes ?

Alors quitte à passer pour un pervers à ses yeux, Castiel allait bien profiter de ce moment pour imprimer chaque partie de son corps dans son esprit afin que ses rêves soient aussi réalistes que possible.

" _Oula, non, pas le moins du monde mais j'suppose que tu seras mal à l'aise si t'as mon engin dans ta ligne de mire, nan ?_ " ria l'homme aux yeux émeraude alors que l'eau commençait sa descente sur sa peau.

Castiel resta un moment interdit, prêt à rétorquer qu'au contraire, ce serait un honneur de pouvoir être aussi proche de la perfection mais il se retint et se concentra sur le jet d'eau qui venait d'apparaître dans son pommeau.

" _Tu as... sans doute raison._ " finit-il par dire, se frottant les cheveux.

Un petit silence verbal trouva sa place entre eux deux et Castiel profita de ce moment pour se laver consciencieusement, se concentrant pour éviter de garder ses yeux fixés sur la plus belle créature du monde.

" _D'habitude, y'a jamais personne à cette heure-là pour prendre sa douche, comment ça se fait que t'y sois ?_ " demanda l'homme à ses côtés.

" _Le prof de sport, Mr Trenton, m'a gardé une heure de plus pour manque de discipline._ " cracha-t-il, ressentant une étrange haine pour ce professeur.

Puis, il se calma, se rendant compte que c'était aussi grâce à lui qu'il était là, à prendre sa douche avec le plus populaire élève du lycée et certainement le plus sexy. Peut-être devrait-il le remercier d'ailleurs.

" _Manque de discipline ? Merde, mec, qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour l'énerver ?_ "

" _Je n'ai pas accepté de faire les pompes qu'il m'ordonnait d'exécuter._ " sourit Castiel en laissant l'eau enlever tout le savon collant sur sa peau blanche.

Un rire franc et agréable se fit entendre dans les douches collectives. " _J'peux te donner un conseil ? Évite de le secouer, il peut être une vraie plaie quand il a quelqu'un en grippe._ "

" _Peu importe, il ne sait pas non plus à qui il a à faire._ "

Surtout qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, Castiel allait prendre un malin plaisir pour terminer plus tard ses séances de sport juste pour avoir la possibilité de recroiser Dean dans les douches. Que Cole le prenne en grippe, Castiel allait l'adorer pour ça.

" _Monsieur n'a pas peur._ " ricana le capitaine en fermant la robinetterie de sa cabine. " _Y'a de fortes chances qu'on se recroise ici alors, je m'entraîne presque tous les soirs au terrain de basket._ "

Castiel ferma lui aussi sa cabine et s'essuya rapidement avant d'emboîter le pas à Dean vers leur casier. Il laissa son regard s'émerveiller devant le dos encore envahi de gouttes d'eau de son partenaire de douche. Seigneur qu'il était vraiment magnifique.

" _Pourquoi ça ?_ " questionna-t-il en commençant à s'habiller de ses affaires d'école laissant tomber sa serviette sur le banc derrière lui.

" _J'veux devenir pro alors j'ai besoin de m'entraîner le plus souvent possible._ "

" _Tu ne veux pas partir à la faculté après le bac ?_ " grimaça Castiel en essayant de mettre son jean qui collait à cause de ses jambes encore mouillées.

" _Pourquoi pas les STAPS mais j'espère juste pouvoir être aperçu avant ça, être envoyé dans une école de préparation pour devenir professionnel et jouer dans la plus grande équipe d'Amérique._ "

Castiel termina de s'habiller, cogitant aux paroles de son fantasme. Il était quelqu'un d'ambitieux, avec des projets absolument merveilleux. Il y avait de grandes chances que son rêve se réalise au vu de ses performances. Le timide élève était vraiment heureux pour lui.

" _Je suis persuadé que tu arriveras à mettre à bien tes projets, Dean._ " fit-il en noyant ses iris dans ceux de Dean qui resta un moment interdit avant de sourire et de tapoter son épaule de sa paume.

" _Merci Cas._ " Il laissa un blanc envahir l'espace avant qu'il n'enfourne son sac sur son épaule et s'éloigne vers la sortie. " _Ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance, mec. A bientôt... Rebelle._ " Deux doigts s'alignaient sur son front et, alors qu'il quittait la pièce, les deux doigts se déplacèrent comme un salut militaire.

Étrange salutation mais Castiel n'en avait cure. Il venait de passer le plus beau moment de toute son existence lycéenne.


	3. Chapitre 2

Bien le bonjour, family FF !

Comme convenu voici le petit chapitre de LSVA,

 _Merci Arya, pour tout, vraiment. (J'ai plus de vocabulaire, rààààh, pour te remercier comme il faut)_

Bref, bonne mini lecture à tous, à la semaine prochaine mes loulous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre deux ***

Cela faisait exactement trois jours que Castiel avait passé la plus belle fin de journée de toute sa vie entière et ses rêves s'étaient multipliés par mille. Il rêvassait même pendant certains cours, bavant à l'idée d'avoir été aussi proche de son fantasme, dans des douches.

Gabriel avait eu l'audace de le questionner devant son regard rêveur et il n'avait pas mis longtemps avant d'en comprendre l'origine. C'était impressionnant de voir à quel point son frère pouvait être aussi perspicace quand cela le concernait.

Il l'avait charrié, un peu, gentiment, mais il lui avait aussi remis les pendules à l'heure. Quelle était la probabilité que Dean soit un jour réellement intéressé par un homme comme lui ? Elle était faible, très faible, et ça, Gabriel le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Il grogna faiblement alors qu'il s'installait en bas de l'estrade, laissant une place à ses côtés pour que Mégane puisse le rejoindre une fois qu'elle aura terminé son tour de passe-passe avec Balthazar. Parce que cette femme aimait blesser les autres et les enquiquiner jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent, littéralement. Castiel avait beau lui dire que c'était mesquin et immature, elle s'en fichait et il avait fini par fermer les yeux, la laissant faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Après tout, il n'était au courant de rien et il ne voulait surtout pas être au courant de quelque chose. Si elle avait des problèmes, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur lui pour l'aider. Pas toujours.

" _Hey, Cas !"_

Il sursauta, rattrapant de justesse son verre de limonade sur le point de se déverser sur son pantalon et il se retourna vivement, comblé à l'idée que Dean se souvienne de lui.

" _Hello, Dean."_

Il vit le susnommé s'asseoir à côté de lui alors que les cheerleaders s'activaient sur le terrain. Dean était en tenue, short, maillot et tennis, et il illuminait de joie, sans doute excité par le futur match sur le point de se dérouler.

" _Tu viens me soutenir ?"_ fit-il dans un sourire alors qu'il clignait de l'œil à son attention.

Cette expression sur son visage rendit Castiel encore plus fou de désir pour lui. Il ne lui fallait plus grand chose de toute façon pour qu'il s'émerveille devant tant d'appel à la luxure.

" _Comme toujours."_ murmura-t-il calmement, ne prenant pas en compte les battements irréguliers de son cœur et Dean lui sourit en retour.

" _Benny ! Mec, viens-là que je te présente Castiel."_

Dean tapota l'épaule d'un homme à sa gauche qui se retourna pour saluer le susnommé en question. Benny Laffite, le pivot de l'équipe et le plus grand baraqué, également l'un des meilleurs amis de Dean.

" _Mmmh, salut. T'es nouveau ?"_

Castiel se contenta de secouer la tête, intimidé par le fait que l'équipe au complet commençait à poser son regard sur lui. Et dire qu'il y a même pas une semaine, aucun d'eux ne s'étaient retournés sur son passage et maintenant... Maintenant, il était au centre de toute l'attention. Gordon Walker, l'ailier fort, Dick Roman, l'arrière et Adam Milligan, l'ailier.

Castiel déglutit alors que tous le saluèrent, baissant les yeux sur son verre, totalement troublé devant autant de testostérone.

" _Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?"_ demanda Gordon et Castiel crut percevoir dans sa voix une sorte de dégoût alors il leva de nouveau le regard pour lire sur son visage. Il ne voyait pas spécialement cette expression sur lui mais il semblait bien que quelque chose le dérangeait.

" _Au douche lundi soir. Monsieur, ici présent, est un vrai rebelle avec notre coach."_ rit Dean en tapotant sur son épaule et ce simple geste le rendit aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate fraîche.

" _Et vous avez fait quoi dans les douches si c'est pas indiscret ?"_ questionna Benny en riant franchement ce qui accentua la rougeur de Castiel qui ne savait absolument plus quoi dire.

Intimidé ? C'était même bien plus fort que ça à cet instant. Est-ce que Benny sous-entendait que Castiel et Dean avaient couché ensemble ? Dieu que c'était fou et… Mon dieu, combien de fois l'avait-il imaginé depuis lundi ? Se donner corps et âmes pour quelques minutes dans ce vestiaire dégradé avec l'homme le plus magnifique de la planète ? Comment ne pas rougir avec ses pensées maintenant ?

" _Rien du tout, Cas a même pris sa douche en calbute. Y'avait pas de risque que je craque pour son minois, même s'il a un visage d'ange à rendre gay n'importe quel mec de la galaxie."_ clama Dean avec la même expression que le pivot de l'équipe.

Est-ce que Dean avouait clairement qu'il aurait couché avec lui s'il s'était retrouvé absolument nu sous l'eau ? Est-ce que cela indiquait que Castiel était à son goût ? Ce dernier sembla faire une attaque et il crut même que son cœur était en train de vouloir se faire la malle, disparaître de sa cage thoracique.

" _J'crois que tu déstabilises ton petit ange, Dean-o."_ continua Benny.

" _Je blague, Cas, détends-toi."_ lui dit-il en tapotant le bas de sa cuisse. " _Bon, allez les mecs ! En selle !"_ termina-t-il en se levant pour rejoindre le terrain sous les acclamations du public.

Il blaguait sur quoi en fait ? Le fait qu'il avait un visage d'ange ? Ou le fait qu'il lui aurait fait l'amour s'il s'était retrouvé nu ? Dans tous les cas, Castiel fut perdu, véritablement perdu et il n'avait pas retrouvé sa teinte de peau naturelle.

Comment pouvait-il retrouver un semblant de normalité avec la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Dean ? Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de déclarer ce que Castiel envisageait, rêvait depuis des lustres ?

Se pouvait-il que son grand frère ait tort ? Que Castiel ait des chances de vivre une histoire même courte avec Dean ? Peut-être devait-il continuer d'y croire. L'espoir faisait vivre, n'est-ce pas ?

" _Hey, Clarence !"_

Il leva les yeux de son verre pour les poser sur son amie qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

" _Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?"_

" _Euh... Je... Je..."_ bégaya-t-il en portant son attention sur le match qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Depuis quand rêvassait-il ? Il n'avait jamais loupé un seul panier depuis qu'il assistait au tournoi et là, maintenant qu'il avait eu la chance de pouvoir échanger avec le capitaine, il perdait le fil des parties ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait plus chez lui ?

" _Ca fait sept-trois, déjà ? C'est qui qui a géré ?_ "

" _Je... N'en ai aucune idée..._ " finit-il par dire en se concentrant sur les échanges de balles à quelques mètres de lui.

" _Licorne ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? T'es toujours ultra excité dans ce coin du bahut et aux aguets !_ " demanda-t-elle en claquant deux de ses doigts devant le regard de Castiel.

" _Je- Je viens d'arriver aussi._ " mentit-il en détournant les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne se rende compte de sa supercherie.

Il était inconcevable qu'il lui explique qu'il venait d'avoir un échange douteux et extrêmement fabuleux avec son fantasme. Meg n'était pas une amie viable et il comptait bien garder au chaud ses histoires de cœur pour lui-même.

" _Toi ? Louper cinq minutes d'un match ? Tu me prends pour une imbécile ?_ " grogna-t-elle mais elle reporta son attention sur le déroulement de la scène devant elle et Castiel soupira silencieusement.

Bien, il était dorénavant assez conscient pour suivre son Dean sur le terrain et il ne perdit plus une seule miette de ses actions, jubilant intérieurement quand il donnait l'avantage aux Warriors et salivant discrètement quand il apercevait ses gestes fluides et terriblement sensuels dans n'importe quelle situation.

Dean était véritablement un dieu en basket.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Chapitre trois en ligne ! J'attends de vos nouvelles ;).

 _Merci Arya toujours et encore, tu es la perfection !_

Bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre trois ***

" _Il suffit d'un simple regard et d'un sourire"_

Castiel termina sa limonade sans lâcher les dernières secondes du match de ses pupilles saphir. Vingt secondes pour prendre l'avantage. Jeu de balles, dribble, lancé, Dean était sur le point de mettre un panier. Dix secondes.

Castiel tapait du pied sur l'estrade, le cœur battant comme si c'était lui sur le terrain, comme si c'était lui qui avait toute la pression sur ses épaules pour rendre l'équipe victorieuse.

Le ballon se projeta dans l'air, ricocha contre le cerceau et mit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour, enfin, traverser le filet.

L'arbitre siffla, Castiel se leva, comme la majorité des spectateurs, et il acclama Dean avec une fierté non dissimulée. Ce joueur était le meilleur, le plus beau, le plus doué, le plus... Magnifique. Comment ne pas être accro à lui ?

" _Bordel que c'était chaud."_ ria Meg en frappant énergiquement ses mains entre elles aussi comblée que Castiel sur la victoire des Warriors.

" _Dean a été parfait !"_ dit-il avant de crier le nom de l'équipe en même temps que le reste de l'attroupement sur l'estrade.

Castiel regardait un peu partout, pris dans l'euphorie de l'ambiance, et il posa de nouveau son regard sur Dean qui était actuellement en train de féliciter ses partenaires. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, il observa la foule en levant le poing, vainqueur.

Dean faisait toujours ça, remerciant d'un sourire lumineux le public l'ayant soutenu, mais, cette fois, son regard s'arrêta sur Castiel et il lui donna un pouce levé dans sa direction.

Geste que le principal concerné crut rêver et il était sur le point de mourir de joie. Il y répondit par un sourire et un frappement de mains beaucoup plus prononcé, absolument heureux que Dean ait gagné et qu'il lui montre de l'attention. A lui, l'être le plus fantomatique de la région.

Castiel, l'invisible des couloirs, qui était remarqué par le héros du lycée.

" _C'est à toi qu'il vient de faire ce geste ?"_ demanda Meg dans un plissement de sourcils.

" _Euh... Non, au public sûrement."_ répondit-il lui-même pas trop convaincu.

" _Pourtant, c'est bien toi qu'il regarde, non ?"_ questionna-t-elle de nouveau en arrêtant de féliciter les vainqueurs.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, espérant que cette mimique ait l'effet escompté avant de descendre de l'estrade pour s'éloigner du gymnase afin de rentrer chez lui, euphorique.

Dean lui avait parlé et lui avait accordé quelques secondes rien que pour lui.

Il entendit des pas légers le suivre mais il ne se retourna pas pour confirmer l'identité du suiveur. Avec la chance qu'il avait, c'était Meg qui n'allait pas le lâcher d'une semelle pour en savoir plus. Elle pouvait être autant adorable que pénible.

" _Hey, Cassou."_

Le susnommé sursauta en sentant une paume se refermer sur son épaule mais il se reprit rapidement en se tournant vers son aîné qui l'observait d'un œil carnassier.

" _Alors comme ça, tu tapes la causette avec Deanette ?"_ questionna Gabriel en reprenant sa marche vite suivi par Castiel.

" _Il est venu me parler."_ ne put-il s'empêcher de déclarer, un grand sourire comblé se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

" _Mmh-Mmh… T'es en train de me dire que M'sieur je-suis-le-plus-beau-du-monde est venu jusqu'à toi pour te parler du beau temps ?"_ ricana Gab, n'y croyant pas un seul mot.

" _Est-ce vraiment_ _si_ _inconcevable ?"_

Castiel plissa le front en réajustant son sac sur son épaule. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait concevoir qu'il attirait une personne comme Dean ? Etait-ce vraiment inimaginable ?

" _Il m'a fait des... Sortes d'avances, Gabriel !"_ s'exclama-t-il avec fierté, se souvenant de la déclaration ironique du principal concerné. Bien sûr qu'il avait fini par avouer que cela était une blague mais, ça, Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

" _Dean fait des avances à tout le monde, Cassie ! Ne crois pas être son centre du monde, ma petite brioche."_

Castiel grogna quand il sentit la paluche de son frère frotter le haut de son crâne, emmêlant ses cheveux plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Il s'écarta alors que ses yeux le fusillaient du regard.

" _Cesse de m'appeler ainsi."_

" _J'veux juste que tu arrêtes de te faire des films, p'tit frère. Ce mec est intouchable ou pire, il couchera avec toi avant de te jeter comme une vieille chaussette qui pue !"_

Castiel finit par soupirer de lassitude, comprenant parfaitement où voulait en venir son frangin.

" _Je sais."_

" _Bien ! J'te laisse, je vais chez Raphiphi ! Oh, au fait, tout le monde se rejoint à la taverne pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe vers 19h ! J'te lance l'invit' juste au cas où tu aurais envie de… Sortir ce magnifique balai que tu as dans ton joli popotin !"_ salua Gabriel en le plantant sur le parking pour rejoindre le véhicule de Raphaël à quelques mètres d'eux.

Castiel grogna de nouveau, regardant son frère s'éloigner de lui, avant de sortir la clé de son véhicule de sa poche et d'ouvrir la portière.

D'accord, personne ne savait qui il était réellement. D'accord, il n'était pas si beau que ça. D'accord, il n'avait jamais eu de demandes mais il pouvait être physiquement plaisant à la vue de son Dean, non ?

Il soupira en allumant sa voiture, faisant ronronner le moteur avant de s'engager sur la route.

Pour quelle raison est-ce que Dean serait intéressé par lui alors qu'il avait actuellement la plus belle garce à ses talons ? Lisa Braeden, l'élève la plus convoitée de tout le continent ? Bien sûr que Gabriel avait raison, bien sûr qu'il se laissait aller à ses fantasmes.

Ils n'étaient simplement pas compatibles.

Dean était beau, sportif, populaire et aimé. Castiel était banal, sans talent, inintéressant et seul.

Et puis, réellement, que ferait Dean avec un homme comme lui ? Il serait juste un pari de l'équipe. Une attraction supplémentaire dans la vie trépidante du capitaine, une attraction de quelques minutes, d'une nuit peut-être ? Castiel ne devait pas s'imaginer pouvoir obtenir ce que tout le monde attendait de Dean. Ce dernier ne comptait pas faire sa vie avec l'un des élèves du lycée. Castiel ne devait pas se risquer à croire que Dean ne verrait que par lui, qu'il abandonnerait tout pour vivre une idylle avec l'intello, le moins populaire de la ville.

Et pourtant, lorsque Castiel se gara devant chez lui et qu'il escalada les marches de son perron, il se motiva pour rejoindre sa chambre afin de se trouver les plus beaux vêtements de sa penderie. Peu importe que personne ne prête attention à lui, ce qu'il voulait, c'était être visible juste aux yeux de Dean et il se devait de tenter quelque chose.

Il va aller à cette soirée pour féliciter l'homme de ses rêves, le soutenir comme il l'avait toujours fait sur les bancs de l'estrade et il fera tout pour que Dean continue de lui parler comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt.

Un regain d'énergie, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait, et Dean venait de le lui donner.


	5. Chapitre 4

Holà people !

Et me voici avec le chapitre quatre, mes ami(e)s !

 _Grand merci à ma Arya qui, enfin, est remise ;)._

Bref, je vous laisse à la lecture et je vous fais des gros bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre quatre ***

" _Je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour te voir"_

Castiel n'avait jamais vu autant de voitures garées à la taverne. Bien qu'il n'y allait jamais, il avait l'occasion d'y passer tous les jours, étant sur sa route, et il pouvait le dire : jamais autant de véhicules n'étaient garés sur ce parking. Il dût s'y prendre à trois fois pour se stationner entre deux grosses berlines et lorsqu'il y parvient, il remercia sa petite 205 pour être passe-partout.

Après avoir verrouillé son carrosse, il se dirigea à petits pas vers la porte principale du bar, le cœur battant à un rythme soutenu. Il n'avait jamais eu le courage ni l'envie de se retrouver un soir de semaine dans un bar entouré de tous les élèves de son établissement, voire ceux voisin. Après tout, peut-être que Dean et son équipe connaissait beaucoup plus d'adolescents que seulement ceux de leur école.

Il entra, en se donnant un maximum de courage, et fut étonné de voir autant de monde entassé dans un endroit aussi petit. Il haït automatiquement la chaleur suffocante de la pièce et les effluves d'alcool qui lui parvenaient jusqu'aux narines.

Pourquoi était-il venu déjà ? Simplement parce que Dean s'était enfin intéressé à lui ? Cela paraissait grotesque à présent, surtout que ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait invité ce soir.

" _Hé ! Cassie ? T'es venu ? Oh mon dieu, Raphi, fais péter le champagne, mon petit frangin nous a fait l'honneur de sa présence !"_

Castiel grinça des dents en entendant la voix stridente de Gabriel s'élever de la foule. Il ne le vit pas pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant s'il n'avait pas imaginé la voix de son frère, stressé comme il était, mais il fut vite rassuré en voyant la tête blonde se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Rassuré était sans doute un bien grand mot.

" _Mon petit sucre d'orge, viens boire un coup avec nous !"_ hurla Gab' pour se faire entendre à travers le brouhaha de la salle.

" _Sans façon, merci."_

Gabriel fut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose mais Castiel ne lui en laissa pas le temps et se déplaça aussi discrètement que possible entre les personnes pour rejoindre le comptoir afin de se servir un grand verre d'eau glacée. Il venait à peine d'entrer dans ce lieu qu'il avait déjà l'impression de transpirer comme s'il venait de faire le plus grand marathon de l'année.

Il cria vers le barman afin qu'il lui porte l'attention attendue mais en vain. Alors, ici aussi, il était l'invisible ? Il allait réellement finir par croire qu'il avait un talent d'invisibilité à ce rythme.

" _Cas ? Tu es venu pour boire à notre victoire ?"_

Il connaissait la voix, bien sûr qu'il la connaissait du bout des doigts. Ce timbre parfait et sensuel. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas ce détail qui le rendit aussi rouge qu'une belle tomate fraîche, pas autant. Ce fut principalement à cause de cette voix à quelques millimètres de son oreille et au corps chaud qui se collait contre son dos.

Il savait que c'était à cause du peu d'espace entre les personnes qui avait obligé Dean à se coller ainsi contre lui, que ce n'était absolument pas volontaire venant du capitaine, mais Castiel eut un alléchant aperçu de ce que sera son rêve de cette nuit.

Il ne put répondre en sentant un coup de bassin se projeter contre ses fesses, le rendant encore plus haletant, alors que Dean semblait hausser le ton derrière lui.

" _Tu vois pas que j'suis là, abruti !"_

" _Excuse, Dean, c'est la foule ce soir."_

Castiel entendit un petit grognement vite suivi par un souffle au creux de son cou et il se crut sur le point de défaillir. Il sentit Dean jouer du coude pour parvenir à sa gauche et Castiel finit par poser son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

" _Alors ? Tu fêtes avec nous ?"_

" _Et bien, je suis venu dans cette optique mais le barman ne semble pas être enclin à m'écouter."_ sourit Castiel, se fichant éperdument de boire ou non.

Dean se mit à lui répondre de la même façon avant de dévier son regard vers le barman et il leva deux doigts vers ce dernier. Castiel plissa le front en voyant l'homme derrière le comptoir s'activer à remplir deux verres de bières avant de venir le leur déposer devant eux.

" _Je-Je ne bois pas de bières, je voulais simplement un... Verre d'eau."_ bégaya-t-il mal à l'aise.

" _Un verre d'eau pour fêter une victoire ? Tu te fiches de moi, là ?"_

Dean l'obligea à prendre le contenant dans sa paume avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et Castiel s'obligea à répondre par l'affirmatif tout en serrant ses doigts sur le verre.

Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Un verre n'allait pas le tuer, surtout s'il le buvait en compagnie de son Dean. Ce dernier leva son verre et trinqua avec celui de Castiel.

" _A ma santé, alors."_

" _Oui, à ta victoire."_

Ils burent tous les deux en même temps, Castiel grimaçant au goût de la boisson sur son palet alors que Dean étalait de l'argent sur le comptoir. Venait-il de payer pour lui, également ? Castiel fut sur le point de le lui demander mais Dean fut plus rapide et lui agrippa son T-shirt avant de se déplacer dans la foule.

" _Suis-moi, on a une table, je vais te présenter au reste de la clique_."

Castiel aurait été tenté de refuser l'invitation, par principe parce que les gens ne souhaitaient pas le côtoyer et également parce qu'il n'avait aucunement envie de se mélanger avec les élèves "branchés" du lycée... sauf Dean. Cependant, il ne trouva pas la force de le repousser. Il avait attendu et espéré être un jour aussi proche de son fantasme que maintenant et il ne comptait absolument pas faire machine arrière.

Ce qu'il se passait était trop beau pour le voir disparaître.

En quelques pas et coups d'épaules, ils parvinrent jusqu'à cette fameuse table et Castiel déglutit en apercevant le nombre d'individus installés autour, pas du tout à l'aise de devoir faire semblant de _prendre plaisir_ à saluer ces gens.

" _Fais de la place, Ama', on s'installe."_ dit Dean en poussant d'un coup de bassin la jeune interpelée en question. Elle cessa sa discussion pour poser son regard sur Dean avant de lui sourire et de lui faire effectivement de la place. Pour lui.

" _Tu vois pas qu'on est deux ? Ecarte-toi, please."_

La jeune élève, que Castiel avait déjà aperçu dans l'enceinte du lycée, leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à grimacer.

" _Désolé, y'a plus de place."_

Dean la dévisagea avec un regard perdu, se demandant clairement ce qui lui prenait, mais Castiel connaissait parfaitement la raison. Il se gratta l'arrière de la nuque, mal à l'aise.

Il mourrait d'envie de continuer cette soirée avec lui mais il avait également le besoin et l'envie de disparaître de ce flux de gens malintentionnés. Il fut sur le point de battre en retraite, saluer Dean afin de pouvoir rentrer chez lui mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

" _Heu… Toi, là, tu fous quoi à notre table ?"_

Castiel tourna le visage vers Lisa qui le scrutait d'un œil mauvais. Il chercha de l'aide en observant Dean qui était déjà en train de se lever avant de regarder la jeune femme.

" _J'ai invité Castiel à se joindre à nous, y'a un problème ?"_ demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers Amara qui avait toute son attention sur eux.

" _Un problème ? Depuis quand tu fréquentes les minables de notre établissement, Dean chéri ? Ce mec ne mérite pas que tu t'intéresses à lui."_ Cracha Lisa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" _Minable ? J'suis pas sûre de te suivre, là."_

" _Ce... Castiel traîne avec Meg, Dean, tu sais, la fille qui a humilié Benny dans les toilettes ? Ou Balthazar, le vicieux. Mais le clou du spectacle, c'est qu'il est le petit frère de Gabriel, l'harceleur. Tu capiches maintenant, Dean-o ?"_ continue Amara avec dédain.

Castiel était rouge pivoine, se demandant clairement ce qui lui avait pris d'être venu à cette soirée totalement grotesque. Il était furieux d'être ainsi dénigré devant Dean, l'homme de ses rêves, et d'être ainsi mis à mal à cause de ses réputations amicales. Ne traînait-il pas avec qui il voulait ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les gens, dit populaires, se sentent obligés de cracher sur les personnes n'ayant pas leur consentement, qui ne soient pas dans leur bonne grâce ?

Castiel sentit qu'il en avait assez entendu et il prit sur lui pour ne pas s'énerver contre ces idiotes de Lisa et Amara. A la place, il salua vaguement Dean sans le regarder, trop peureux à l'idée de voir un regard vide d'expression ou de dégoût et s'éclipsa à la va-vite jusqu'à son véhicule.

Maintenant, Dean n'allait plus jamais le regarder ni même le saluer et Castiel ne risquait plus de le croiser dans les vestiaires. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir jusqu'ici.

Il entra dans sa petite voiture, fit vrombir le moteur et s'engagea sur la route.

A présent, Dean savait à quoi s'en tenir s'il ne voulait pas voir sa réputation mise à mal en traînant avec lui.

Castiel se mit à pleurer, détestant sa situation, détestant ses amis, détestant son frère. Tous ses rêves venaient d'être brisés.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour la family,

Chapitre cinq toujours aussi court - parce que ma vie se résume à vous frustrer.

 _Merci Arya, ma fabuleuse bêta, qui est toujours aussi parfaite à mes yeux... et ça ne risque certainement pas de changer._

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre cinq ***

" _Je n'ai pas besoin des autres pour te juger"_

Castiel avait passé un week-end exécrable.

Cela avait commencé par son frère qui n'avait pas cessé de lui dire "Je t'avais prévenu" dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables. Sans parler du fait qu'il continuait à répéter que Dean n'était pas un homme pour lui.

Puis, cela avait continué quand Castiel s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que la fameuse soirée. Ni ses livres, ni ses devoirs ne lui avaient permis d'oublier ce _massacre_.

Et cela s'était terminé par une angoisse folle, une boule au ventre et l'impossibilité de trouver le sommeil en pensant au lundi matin. En soit, le lundi ne posait pas de problème puisqu'il croisait très rarement la classe de Dean dans les couloirs mais il appréhendait la fin de journée puisqu'il avait eu le malheur, vendredi dernier, de refuser de faire du trapèze en cours de sport.

Mr Trenton voulait lui faire faire des exercices physiques le lundi soir et Castiel ne se voyait pas partir du lycée sans prendre une douche. Il y avait donc de fortes chances qu'il croise Dean dans les vestiaires. Ce à quoi il n'était absolument pas prêt. Pas prêt à affronter le regard dégoûté ou offusqué de son fantasme.

Alors, oui, son week-end avait été le pire depuis belle lurette, et ce lundi n'avait fait qu'empirer son état de stress.

A commencer par Lisa qui l'avait poussé _sans faire exprès_ contre son casier, affirmant ne pas l'avoir vu. Ou encore, Gordon qui lui avait fait un croche-patte en sortant du self, en s'indignant sur sa maladresse. Ou Cassie, la meilleure amie d'Amara, qui lui avait renversé sa bouteille d'eau sur ses cours de mathématiques en attestant que celle-ci lui avait _échappé_ des mains.

Tous ces conflits en une seule journée.

Bien sûr que Castiel sentait que la fin de journée allait être véritablement catastrophique et pourtant, il ne fit pas machine arrière. Il s'encouragea à affronter Dean, à paraître aucunement touché par les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui.

Si le capitaine de l'équipe de basket-ball croyait tous ses commérages alors Castiel saura que cet homme n'était pas fait pour lui et ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Son frère aurait eu raison mais peu lui importait tant qu'il avait une réponse.

Quand Cole, son professeur de sport, accepta de le laisser partir afin de prendre une douche, Castiel crut que sa séance sportive n'était pas prête de se terminer ici. Principalement à cause des sueurs froides qui envahissaient son corps à l'idée de retrouver le plus bel homme de la planète... Et son indifférence.

Il entra lentement dans les vestiaires, sans faire le moindre bruit. Il pouvait toujours s'éclipser. Faire demi-tour et sentir le bouc jusqu'à chez lui. Sa voiture se fichait qu'il sente la rose ou non.

Il se figea en voyant LE sac rouge positionné sur un banc et il s'apprêta à fuir.

" _Hey, Cas, t'étais encore de retenu ce soir ?_ "

Le susnommé arrêta tout mouvement, espérant être invisible en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence, ce n'était décidément pas un de ses talents.

" _Mmmh..._ " se contenta-t-il de dire en raffermissant sa prise sur sa bandoulière avant de se retourner pour affronter le regard qu'il supposait haineux de son dieu grec.

" _J't'avais prévenu qu'il pouvait être aussi con qu'un manche à balai, hein ?_ " ria Dean en se déshabillant devant son sac.

Puis, ce même homme se retourna pour l'observer et Castiel fut décontenancé de ne voir rien d'autre que de l'affection dans ses pupilles. De la curiosité aussi. Il est vrai que rester piqué en plein milieu de l'entrée des vestiaires pouvait amener toute personne à se demander ce qu'il se passait.

Castiel se dépêcha de rejoindre un casier vierge, tournant le dos à Dean. Lorsqu'il enleva son t-shirt collant de son torse, il entendit un soupir parvenir jusqu'à lui.

" _Je suis désolé, tu sais… Pour jeudi dernier… J'ai pas vraiment compris…_ "

" _Que quoi ? Que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fréquentable ?_ " cracha Castiel avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux devant sa franchise.

Il était vrai qu'il était actuellement en colère mais, tout de même, il perdait rarement le contrôle sur ses sentiments. Et ce n'était même pas Dean le problème, mais ses fréquentations.

" _Ce sont des abrutis quand ils s'y mettent, Cas. Ignore-les simplement._ "

L'interpellé laissa son bras en suspens, éberlué par la manière qu'avait Dean de prendre… sa défense ? Sous-entendait-il que ses amis avaient eu tort de s'en prendre ainsi à lui ? Sans compter qu'ils avaient certainement dû se lâcher après son départ précipité.

" _Juste, oublie-les, okey ? Ils ont tendance à juger avant de connaître, ils sont comme ça._ "

" _Tu ne te considères pas comme eux ?_ " parvint à dire Castiel, se retrouvant en caleçon avant de se diriger vers les douches accompagné du capitaine.

" _Bien sûr que si, je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux qu'eux en général mais j'ai appris à te connaître avant d'entendre tous ces ramassis de connerie._ " sourit Dean en allumant le jet au-dessus de lui.

Pas mieux qu'eux ? N'avait-il donc jamais entendu les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui ? Le petit intello pré pubère, petit frère de l'incorrigible Gabriel, ami avec les déjantés de service ? Vraiment ?

" _Tu ne connaissais pas les rumeurs à mon sujet avant jeudi dernier ?_ " ne put-il pas s'empêcher de demander.

" _Bien sûr que si mais j'ai jamais pris le temps de savoir qui était ce fameux débile de la classe._ "

Castiel déglutit difficilement, reportant son attention sur la faïence de la douche. Fameux débile ? Est-ce que Dean venait juste de l'insulter ? Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre un visage sur ces rumeurs. Il était anciennement l'homme le plus invisible du lycée avant que Dean ne le remarque dans ces douches.

" _Mais je suis sûr que ma troupe se trompe, Cas, tu m'as l'air cool._ "

Cool ? Que Castiel soit quelqu'un de cool ? Cet adjectif le concernant paraissait légèrement inconvenant pour le présenter mais si Dean l'estimait être cool alors il fera absolument tout pour l'être.

" _Tu le penses réellement ?_ "

" _Bah ouais, pourquoi ?_ "

Castiel fit un petit sourire en biais en direction de Dean, montrant qu'il était assez heureux qu'il le juge ainsi et non comme le reste de ses amis.

" _Personne n'a jamais dit que je paraissais être_ _... Cool_ _. Merci, Dean._ "

Le susnommé se contenta de lui sourire avant de continuer à se laver, laissant Castiel admirer de nouveau les belles formes du jeune homme, un fin sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Dean n'était pas comme les autres, il paraissait réellement sincère, confortant Castiel dans son illusion de bonheur dont il avait enfin droit.


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour mes petits chats,

Chapitre six ? Allez, ça va, je veux bien le publier.

 _Merci Arya, pour ton travail absolument magnifique._

Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine,

* * *

 *** Chapitre six ***

" _Dans une vie, des choix s'imposent"_

Un mois.

Cela faisait exactement un mois que Castiel passait du temps avec Dean dans les vestiaires des douches. Au moins deux-trois fois par semaine et ça, parce que Castiel refusait pratiquement tous les exercices que lui ordonnait de faire Mr Trenton.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait si le professeur ne commençait pas à comprendre ses motivations… Cole l'avait observé à la dernière séance et lui avait demandé avec un sourire carnassier :

" _Ce serait pas à cause de mon fantastique basketteur quand même, que tu te rebelles autant ?_ "

Castiel se demandait… Évidemment que Mr Trenton l'avait grillé, il fallait être totalement idiot pour ne pas savoir qu'un de ses poulains s'entraînait juste dans la pièce d'à côté et allait faire sa douche en même temps que lui ! Et pourtant, Castiel avait simplement plissé le front et répondu par la négative, espérant que cette réponse lui convienne.

Bref, Castiel passait d'excellents moments avec Dean, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, de leurs journées passaient, de leur week-end, de leurs amis - des amis de Dean principalement -, de leurs rêves, leurs envies, etc…

Mais en dehors des vestiaires, il n'y avait absolument rien. Oh, si, peut-être des jeux de regards discrets pendant les matchs ou au détour d'un couloir mais c'était tout.

Pas de "Hey, Cas." ou de "Bonne soirée, Castiel." Juste des regards.

Castiel estimait déjà qu'il en avait beaucoup pour un homme comme lui et, puis, il pouvait tout de même partager des moments intimes, discrets, même si ce n'était que deux ou trois soirs dans la semaine. C'était déjà assez, peut-être même trop beau pour que cela dure.

En dehors de ces moments privilégiés, le jeune élève intellectuel sans vraie relation sociale commençait à vivre des expériences de plus en plus humiliantes.

Dans sa classe, un dénommé Métatron - quel étrange prénom ! - l'avait pris en grippe. Cet homme tenait le journal du lycée et, de temps à autre, Meg lui faisait lire des articles totalement loufoques sur lui. Balthazar avait enquêté de son côté et Castiel avait appris que ce Métatron était au service des petites princesses du lycée.

Pour le moment, les rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui étaient encore assez calmes. Ils divaguaient sur la possibilité que Castiel triche pendant ses examens ou paye certaines personnes pour faire croire que des gens s'intéressaient réellement à lui.

Il n'y avait absolument rien de dramatique, Castiel se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel avant de passer à autre chose, estimant que l'indifférence était la meilleure attaque devant ce genre de gamineries.

Malheureusement, un lundi matin, tout empira.

" _Clarence ! Tu as lu le journal de ce matin ?_ " questionna Meg en s'installant rapidement à côté de Castiel, essoufflée.

" _Qu'y-a-t'il encore ? Métatron a publié à nouveau sur moi ?_ "

" _Et pas qu'un peu, attends, je vais te le lire... "_ elle plaça un journal sur la table et se dépêcha de le feuilleter avant de s'arrêter sur les lignes intéressantes. " _Aujourd'hui est un jour de révélation. La révélation sur l'être qui longe, tel un cloporte, les couloirs. Nous nous sommes toujours demandés pour quelle raison était-il aussi solitaire, pourquoi était-il aussi différent ? Et aujourd'hui, mon cher public, je vous dis tout. Cet homme, qui pour certain viendrait d'une autre galaxie, serait une abomination. J'ai appris, de source sûre, que ce personnage serait gay avec des tendances sado-masochistes et qu'il aurait mis tout en œuvre pour abuser sexuellement de certains élèves. Je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que je ne relaterai pas le nom de ses victimes, je ne souhaite pas entacher leur réputation mais je peux d'ores et déjà vous dire que ce qu'il leur oblige_ _à_ _faire n'est absolument pas respectable, proche de l'inhumanité. Cet élève est une monstruosité et j'espère que vous saurez utiliser ses informations à bon escient._ "

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche, totalement sous le choc de cet affront.

" _C'est pour cette raison que Lisa et Gordon m'ont basculé au sol en me traitant de violeur…_ " murmura-t-il en relatant les faits avec honte du matin même.

" _Cassie, il est temps que tu te bouges, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! Je t'en prie, laisse-moi me charger d'eux !_ " supplia Meg en agrippant fermement les bras de Castiel.

Ce dernier balança sa tête de gauche à droite. Elle ne devait surtout pas s'immiscer dans ses problèmes. Soit elle allait finir par empirer les choses, et au vu de sa réputation, Castiel était persuadé que ce serait le cas, soit elle allait tout arranger en faisant pire que ce que Métatron faisait actuellement mais, dans ce cas, Castiel perdrait définitivement le respect de son Dean et il était inconcevable que le capitaine ne lui parle plus.

D'ailleurs, peut-être que ce dernier pouvait arranger les choses, non ? Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches et Castiel pensait sincèrement qu'ils commençaient à entretenir une véritable relation amicale.

" _Ce sont mes problèmes, Meg, je saurai m'en débarrasser._ "

" _Comment ? Dis-moi ! Tu vas aller les voir et leur demander gentiment qu'il te laisse tranquille ? Il s'acharne ainsi sur toi depuis que tu côtoies Dean, Clarence !_ " hurla-t-elle en froissant le journal dans ses paumes.

Castiel la fusilla du regard, regrettant actuellement de l'avoir mise dans la confidence à peine quelques semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait aucun droit de se mêler de sa vie privée.

" _Je ne côtoie Dean qu'en dehors des cours, dans des vestiaires, Meg, je suis persuadé que cela n'a rien à voir avec ça._ "

L'interpellé se pencha sur la table en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel, son poing placé sur sa joue.

" _Ah ouais, et qui te dis qu'il ne parle pas de toi à ses potes ? Ça se trouve il raconte tout ce que tu lui dis à ses pimbêches."_

" _Dean n'est pas comme ça._ "

" _T'es sûr ? Tu crois que c'est un type bien juste parce qu'il t'a remarqué ? Qu'il fait passer les autres pour des idiots en te défendant ? Tu es naïf, Licorne._ "

Castiel se mit à la mitrailler du regard, sans prendre en compte le fait que son professeur de lettres commençait son cours, et il crispa sa mâchoire pour se retenir de crier.

" _Tu ne le connais pas comme j'ai appris à le connaître, je t'interdis de le juger !"_

" _Ça s'trouve, ton fantasme, il rit de toi derrière ton dos, balance les pires insultes… C'est p't'être un pari, tiens, du genre, je gagne si je dépucelle le débile en moins de trois mois."_

Castiel fut sur le point de rétorquer quelque chose de sanglant mais le bruit de livres qu'on jette sur une table le fit se retourner et il aperçut les yeux noirs de son professeur à côté de lui. Il déglutit en reprenant une posture plus correcte.

" _Si mes cours vous ennuient, je peux vous proposer de prendre la porte, Mr Novak !"_

Castiel secoua la tête, prenant un stylo entre ses doigts, et délaissa sa camarade. De toute façon, ce qu'elle disait était absolument stupide. Dean n'était pas comme ça, il était sincère et gentil…

Alors pourquoi Castiel avait-il une boule au ventre à l'idée que son amie ait raison ?


	8. Chapitre 7

Coucou mes lapins,

Me revoilà comme promis avec ce petit met !

 _Merci à Arya, ma majestueuse Arya._

Bonne lecture, des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre sept ***

 _"Ne cesse pas de me regarder"_

L'après-midi même de l'article catastrophique, Castiel avait sport. Comme tous les lundi, bien sûr, sauf qu'il en entamait un nouveau.

Il avait beau détester tout ce qui touchait à une salle de sport, ce qu'il haïssait le plus était la piscine. Mais peut-être que cette année, il allait changer radicalement de point de vu. Il était toujours aussi angoissé à l'idée de se promener torse nue avec un caleçon moulant comme maillot, bien évidemment, mais il allait avoir la chance de pouvoir observer Dean faire du crawl dans une tenue des plus agréable.

Il avait eu le choix entre deux disciplines : la natation ou la danse. Et ce dernier point n'avait aucunement été envisageable au vu de ses maladresses physiques, surtout qu'un spectacle en fin de cycle était à prévoir.

Quitte à choisir, autant prendre le moins risqué. Et franchement, il avait absolument bien fait.

De un, parce que la classe de Dean faisait équipe avec la sienne. De deux, parce que Dean avait choisi la même activité. De trois, parce que les pimbêches qui lui pourrissaient actuellement l'existence avaient choisi la deuxième discipline et ce dernier point était absolument génial.

A vrai dire, il y avait principalement que des élèves masculins dans cette catégorie sportive et Métatron n'en faisait pas parti, à sa plus grande joie.

Il se retrouvait donc en présence de deux membres de l'équipe des Warriors : Dean et Benny. Pas de Gordon, de Dick ou d'Adam, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe qu'eux, même si ce dernier était plutôt sympathique ni même d'autres personnes qui lui en voudraient vraiment.

Il avait droit au regard acerbe de plusieurs adolescents mais dans l'ensemble, il le laissait en paix, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Il sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre le professeur de sport au bord des bassins, son bonnet dans les mains, pas vraiment pressé de le mettre autour de sa tête.

 _"Tu galères pour le mettre, Cas ?"_

Le susnommé se retourna, grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de poser son regard sur le capitaine, déjà prêt des pieds à la tête. Pourquoi un bonnet censé être immonde à porter lui allait-il aussi bien ? Qu'est-ce qui ne lui allait pas en fait ?

 _"C'est surtout que je n'aime pas avoir ce truc sur ma tête."_

Dean ricana en le lui prenant des mains et se plaça juste en face de lui en étirant les bords du bonnet.

 _"Ca ne va à personne, de toute façon."_ sourit Dean en commençant à le lui mettre sur le haut du crâne.

 _"Je ne suis pas d'accord, cela te va, à toi."_ grimaça Castiel alors que le bonnet du bain se refermait sur sa tête.

Dean répondit par un petit rire en secouant ses épaules tout en bataillant pour que les oreilles de Castiel se retrouvent également cachés.

 _"T'es doué en nat' ?"_

 _"Non, je sais d'avance que je vais être placé dans le groupe des débutants mais je m'en fiche."_ déclara Castiel en remerciant Dean d'un sourire.

Il reprit sa marche en direction de la piscine aux côtés de son camarade qui commence à s'échauffer les bras.

 _"J'ai lu l'article ce matin, Cas… Je ne crois pas à ce qui est dit… Je voulais que tu le saches."_

Castiel s'arrêta, inclinant le visage vers son épaule. Dean était un vrai mystère à ses yeux. Il le snobait dans les couloirs du lycée, comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, puis partageait tous ces moments dans les douches à l'abri des regards et, là, aujourd'hui, en plein cours, il venait à lui pour le rassurer sur ce qu'il pensait d'un article avec lui comme principal sujet.

 _"Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Dean ?"_

 _"Je fais quoi ?"_

Castiel se tut, laissant ses yeux observer plusieurs élèves qui les contournaient, avant de fixer à nouveau son camarade de classe.

 _"Je n'existe pas à tes yeux en dehors des vestiaires, Dean. Tu m'ignores et je m'y suis fait, j'ai accepté cette situation alors pourquoi maintenant ?"_

 _"Non, C'est... Je…"_

Castiel plissa le front en voyant Dean devenir de plus en plus mal à l'aise, se frottant la nuque de sa paume et laissant ses yeux se diriger vers le sol. Une énigme qu'était Dean Winchester. Castiel connaissait la raison pour laquelle Dean ne lui parlait pas en dehors de leur retrouvaille dans les douches, il la connaissait et l'acceptait malgré la tristesse que cela lui procurait.

 _"Je veux juste que tu saches que…"_

 _"Que tu ne me croies pas capable de telle cruauté, je le sais, Dean. Tu es quelqu'un de bien."_

Un petit silence envahit leur conversation principalement à cause de Benny qui vint frapper l'épaule de Dean sans poser son regard sur Castiel.

 _"Tu viens, mec ? Cole va commencer à faire les groupes."_

 _"Ouais, je… J'arrive."_

Castiel posa son regard sur Dean, un petit sourire triste se dessinant sur son visage. Ce dernier s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais il se retint et lui répondit par le même sourire navré avant de l'abandonner pour rejoindre l'attroupement à quelques mètres.

Castiel soupira en les rejoignant à son tour, plaçant ses mains autour de son torse. Il n'était pas vraiment concentré sur les paroles de leur professeur, à la place, ses pensées se concentraient sur l'échange de la matinée avec son amie Meg. Elle avait peut-être raison après tout, Dean jouait peut-être sur deux tableaux.

L'heure s'écoula rapidement, tristement, il jetait quelques regards vers Dean, l'observant nager à la perfection, se laissant aller à admirer son corps d'apollon. Il pouvait dire à présent qu'il le connaissait presque par cœur, il savait qu'il avait quelques grains de beauté sur l'épaule gauche, quelques cicatrices dans le bas de son dos et qu'une petite tache de naissance se lovait sur l'arrière de sa cuisse. Pourtant, dès lors que ses yeux se fixaient sur sa personne, il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Chaque muscles semblaient différents de la veille, plus graciles et à chaque fois, Castiel s'extasiait devant.

Il se doutait que Dean sentait son regard sur lui mais il ne semblait pas en être dérangé alors Castiel continuait, que ce soit dans les vestiaires, sur le terrain de basket ou, ici, dans les bassins. Peut-être que Dean appréciait se sentir observé par lui.

Castiel termina sa longueur, reprenant son souffle en s'accrochant au bord de la piscine, et chercha du regard le plus beau des élèves. Quand il l'eut trouvé, il posa son menton sur son bras et se laissa aller à fantasmer sur lui.

Il riait à gorge déployée avec Benny et un autre jeune élève ayant à priori terminé leur exercice. Ils se bataillaient dans l'eau comme des enfants, des rires emplissant chaque recoin de la salle et Castiel n'arrivait pas à enlever son sourire sur ses lèvres, trop heureux de voir son Dean aussi enthousiaste.

 _"Tu sais que c'est malsain de regarder aussi longtemps des gens ?"_

Castiel soupira sans pour autant cesser de regarder l'homme de ses rêves.

 _"Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens, Chuck."_

 _"Il le sait, Castiel."_

 _"Qui sait quoi ?"_

Il dévia son regard vers son interlocuteur, pas vraiment ravi à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir guetter les moindres gestes de Dean. Chuck Shurley, un camarade de sa classe, qui ne lui a jamais vraiment adressé plus de cinq mots dans une journée. Il le regarda se positionner à ses côtés alors que les yeux de ce dernier fixaient Dean à l'autre bout du bassin.

 _"Tout le monde sait que tu as un crush pour Dean, il le sait aussi. Tu es devenu célèbre, Castiel."_

 _"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Chuck."_

Castiel commença à s'éloigner, le cœur battant à l'idée de se savoir découvert et il s'apprêta à plonger la tête sous l'eau, désireux à l'idée d'abandonner son camarade.

 _"Il aime que tu le regardes, Castiel. Je crois qu'il t'aime beaucoup."_

Castiel avala la tasse, surpris par la révélation, et toussa fortement. Il sentit tous les regards sur lui mais à cet instant, un seul regard lui fit perdre tous ses moyens surtout alors que son cerveau ne cessait de tourner la phrase de Chuck dans tous les sens. Il s'agrippa au bord, rouge de honte, tournant le dos à tous les élèves. "Il aime que tu le regardes"..."Il t'aime beaucoup"... Pourquoi est-ce que son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser ?


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre huit de cette petite fic, mes ami(e)s.

 _Merci à Arya pour tout, comme d'habitude._

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine, bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre huit ***

" _Donne-moi simplement de tes nouvelles"_

Tout dégringola le lendemain de l'article.

Absolument tout, même malgré le fait que l'article et les journaux aient été censurés par un professeur. Le professeur de chimie plus exactement, Fergus McLéod.

Castiel avait été soulagé de savoir qu'un adulte avait pris sa défense mais il savait également que c'était trop tard, que la rumeur avait eu suffisamment de temps pour se propager.

Il subit les regards noirs dès son entrée au lycée, les insultes immatures des élèves et leurs gestes agressifs. Il retrouva à plusieurs reprises son casier tagué ainsi que des bouts de papiers d'insultes collés derrière son trench. Il trouva également certaines feuilles de ses cours en train de brûler dans une corbeille à l'extérieur de l'enceinte.

Et il commença à avoir une énorme boule au ventre chaque matin, angoissé des actions que pourraient mener les élèves à son encontre.

Meg faisait tout pour le protéger, le collant chaque seconde, peureuse à l'idée qu'il se fasse attaquer au détour d'un couloir. Castiel avait beau lui dire qu'il savait se défendre, essayant de paraître détaché, il en était surtout extrêmement soulagé.

Les événements lui causèrent beaucoup plus de torts au fil du temps alors il s'interdisait donc de jouer les rebelles pendant les cours, n'ayant plus aucun moment agréable à vivre avec Dean. Il ne le croisait plus, ne lui parlait plus et c'était sans aucun doute cet éloignement qui lui faisait beaucoup plus de mal.

Mais un soir, le mardi suivant, alors qu'il rejoignait son véhicule, il tomba sur Gordon et Dick qui l'attendaient patiemment et, à cet instant, il sut que son harcèlement allait prendre une toute autre tournure. Il n'était plus question de violences verbales. Castiel l'avait immédiatement su en croisant le regard de ses bourreaux.

Il s'était laissé frapper jusqu'à ce que ces monstres décident de le laisser tranquille, estimant que sa leçon était _suffisante_ et il avait fini par appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher.

Et depuis ce mardi-là, Castiel resta chez lui, s'enfermant dans une bulle qu'il ne pensait pas quitter un jour.

Jusqu'au jour où, une semaine et demi plus tard, la voix de sa mère s'éleva du rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à lui.

" _Castiel, il y a quelqu'un pour toi ! Peux-tu descendre ?_ "

Il laissa son livre sur son lit tout en se redressant, faisant bien attention à ce que son bras plâtré ne subisse pas le moindre impact, et il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

La première personne qui lui vint en tête fut Meg parce qu'elle essayait de passer chez lui au moins trois fois dans la semaine pour lui donner ses cours. La deuxième fut Balthazar parce que lui non plus ne l'avait pas laissé tomber et venait prendre de ses nouvelles le plus souvent possible.

Ce ne fut aucune de ces personnes et il en fut entièrement ravi parce que l'élève qui lui faisait actuellement face était celui que Castiel espérait voir depuis des jours.

" _Dean ?_ "

" _Hey, Cas…_ "

" _Qui est-ce ?_ " demanda, méfiante, sa mère.

" _Un ami, maman, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter._ "

Cette phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté dans la seconde mais elle finit tout de même par hocher la tête et s'éloigner vers le salon, gardant un œil sur son fils. Celui-là même baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, mal à l'aise. Il était heureux de voir le capitaine chez lui mais il ne souhaitait pas non plus qu'il prenne pitié de lui.

" _Meg m'a donné ton adresse, je m'inquiétais de ne plus te voir dans les couloirs._ " finit-il par dire quelques minutes plus tard.

Castiel secoua ses épaules, levant les yeux sur son vis-à-vis. Voilà, Castiel avait inquiété Dean. C'était agréable de savoir que, même malgré les événements, Dean scrutait les couloirs afin de l'apercevoir.

Castiel se mit à sourire timidement. Devait-il lui proposer d'entrer ? De boire un verre ? Savait-il que Gordon et Dick étaient les responsables de son état ? Avait-il été dans la confidence ? Ou pire, était-il celui qui le leur avait ordonné ? Il se mordit les lèvres, trop de questions lui taraudaient l'esprit.

" _Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ? Ton bras ?_ "

" _Ça va, j'ai surtout mal aux côtes, il ne faut pas que j'inspire de trop._ "

Le front de Dean se plissa et ses yeux se firent interrogateurs.

" _Tu es tombé sur le torse aussi ?_ "

" _Je-euh-c'est…_ "

Que savait-il au juste ? Meg et Balthazar connaissaient la vraie raison de son absence au lycée, son frère également, mais personne ne lui avait dit si le reste des élèves était au courant ou non.

" _Castiel s'est fait tabasser par des élèves._ "

" _Maman, s'il-te-plaît._ "

" _Quoi ? Par qui ?_ "

Castiel lança un regard noir en direction de sa mère qui se tenait sur l'encadrement de la porte du salon. Dean n'avait pas besoin d'être encore plus inquiet, Castiel ne pensait pas mériter que cet homme s'intéresse réellement à lui. Il en rêvait, jour et nuit, certes, mais Dean devait forcément avoir d'autres choses à faire. Son cadet, par exemple. Castiel savait que Dean s'occupait de son petit frère, comme un père, le leur étant dans l'incapacité de tenir ses engagements.

" _Cas ! Qui t'a fait ça ?_ "

" _Ce n'est pas important, d'acc-_ "

" _C'est important, Cas, parce que tu es mon ami, okey ? Je veux savoir qui sont les responsables. C'est à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Comme toutes les rumeurs qui circulent sur toi, hein ?_ "

Castiel pencha le visage et des plis se formèrent sur son front. Comment ça de sa faute ? En quoi serait-il responsable de tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie ?

" _Dean, je ne suis pa-_ "

" _QUI ?_ "

Castiel sursauta au ton de sa voix et ses yeux étaient tellement noirs qu'il prit peur. Pourquoi Dean avait-il cette expression sur son visage ? Pourquoi paraissait-il aussi coupable ? Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?

Dean commençait à s'éloigner, sachant sans doute que Castiel ne dirait rien, et ce dernier se mit à prendre peur. Peur de ne plus le revoir.

" _Dean… DEAN !_ "

Le susnommé avait déjà pris de l'avance, ses mains se contractaient en des poings. Castiel avait beau l'appeler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, le capitaine continuait sa route de plus en plus rapidement et bientôt, Castiel ne l'eût plus dans son champ de vision.

Pourquoi semblait-il aussi furax ? D'accord, ce n'était pas agréable de voir quelqu'un se faire martyriser au détour d'un couloir mais ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel était victime de ce genre d'événements et pourtant, Dean n'avait jamais agi, ne l'avait jamais défendu. Alors, pourquoi voudrait-il le faire maintenant ?

Castiel resta plusieurs secondes sur le palier, observant le bitume menant à la rue d'un œil hagard. Dean n'était pas responsable, c'était lui le seul fautif. Il n'avait jamais su se défendre et il ne le saura sans doute jamais.


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour la family,

Comme d'habitude (oui, ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes), voici la suite de cette fiction.

Je publie un quelque chose de bizarre en parallèle à celle-ci mais, lorsque ce truc sera terminé, je me demande si je ne publierais pas deux fois la semaine pour LSVA... J'ai pas mal d'avance (chapitre quinze écrit à l'heure actuelle) donc je suppose que je pourrais diminuer la période de publications. (En réflexion)

 _Bref, merci à Arya pour tout son travail formidable._

Bonne lecture mes ami(e)s,

* * *

 *** Chapitre neuf ***

" _Tu es mon ami, Cas"_

Dean revint au bout de deux jours.

Après que Meg soit passée pour lui donner ses cours de mathématiques. Castiel avait simplement eu le temps de lire un chapitre et de surligner ce qu'il pensait être important avant son apparition.

Sa mère aurait voulu qu'il continue à réviser mais Castiel n'était pas d'accord. Dean était beaucoup plus intéressant que ces pages et il était plus important que tout le reste, surtout à ses yeux.

Castiel ne fit pas la même erreur que l'avant-veille et l'invita à entrer sous l'œil désapprobateur de la femme de maison. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, le seul cocon que sa mère ne s'autoriserait pas à bafouer de sa présence et ils s'installèrent sur son lit.

Dean en fit le tour de ses pupilles, lançant quelques commentaires sur sa décoration bohème, riant sur la petite peluche en forme de dragon qui traînait sur le coin de sa commode. Castiel se leva précipitamment pour la ranger, sentant ses joues chauffer dans la seconde.

Puis, Dean posa des questions sur sa mère, sur son enfance, semblant véritablement curieux de le connaître toujours un peu plus. Castiel en était ravi et essayait de lui répondre le plus sincèrement possible.

Dean évitait le sujet de son harcèlement et Castiel le lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait plus y penser, il en faisait suffisamment des cauchemars la nuit pour, en plus, en rajouter dans la journée.

Dean était attachant, encore plus qu'avant, attentif et drôle. Parfois, quand leur sujet de conversation prenait fin, Dean laissait ses yeux se poser sur lui longuement et Castiel avait son cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine de plus en plus rapidement.

Il le regardait avec tendresse et sincérité et, pour Castiel, tout ceci était au-dessus de ses espérances. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dean s'intéressait autant à lui, prenait la peine de le découvrir, d'entrer dans sa vie, mais Castiel ne voulait en aucun cas le voir partir.

C'était trop tard, à présent, Castiel avait réellement succombé.

Vint le moment où Dean jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre logée autour de son poignet et Castiel eut un pincement au cœur à l'idée de le voir s'éloigner de lui.

" _Mon frère va m'attendre pour manger, je devrais rentrer."_

" _Oui, bien sûr. Je comprends."_

Dean se redressa, Castiel en fit de même, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le rez-de-chaussée, traînant la patte l'un et l'autre.

" _Je pensais revenir demain, si tu veux bien, et si… enfin, si tu n'as rien de prévu, bien sûr."_

Castiel se mit à sourire, son petit cœur faisait à nouveau une embardée incontrôlée. Il ne vit pas sa mère revenir de la cuisine, il était beaucoup trop concentré sur l'expression de Dean.

" _Je suis là mais… je ne veux pas que me voir te cause du tort, Dean, et-"_

" _Je me contrefous de ce que pensent les autres. Tu es mon ami, Cas, c'est normal que je vienne prendre de tes nouvelles."_

Castiel sourit de nouveau, grattant du bout des ongles le bois de la porte fenêtre.

" _Peut-être qu'un de ces quatre, tu… tu pourrais venir manger chez moi avec mon frère ? Si Mme Novak n'en voit pas d'inconvénients ?"_

Castiel jeta un regard rapide derrière son épaule, envoyant un tas d'émotions à travers son regard, souhaitant de tout son cœur que sa mère dise oui. Elle riva ses yeux dans ceux de son fils.

" _Peut-être un de ces quatre mais pas demain."_

" _Bien sûr, je comprends."_

Castiel la fusilla du regard une seconde avant de se reprendre et de tourner de nouveau son visage vers son magnifique Dean qui se frottait la nuque, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

" _Bon, bah, à demain alors."_

" _A demain, Dean."_

Il le regarda s'éloigner et disparaître à l'angle de leur chemin. A cet instant, il se retourna vers sa mère, positionnée à la même place, qui l'observait encore.

" _Pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit oui, maman ? Dean est gentil et-"_

" _Et il sera là demain. Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?"_

Castiel rougit involontairement et décida de fermer la porte afin de cacher son visage à sa mère.

" _Gabriel dit que c'est à cause de lui que tu t'es fait maltraité."_

" _N'écoute pas ce que tu dis Gaby, il en rajoute toujours."_

Il sentit la paume d'Amélia se poser sur son épaule et ce geste suffit à le soulager. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui, c'était normale. Castiel le savait mais elle devait comprendre qu'il avait besoin de Dean près de lui pour remonter la pente. Il avait toujours eu besoin de Dean, que ce soit dans ses songes ou dans la réalité, il était en lui.

" _Je me fais du soucis pour toi, Cassie. Tu n'avais jamais eu de problème à l'école, contrairement à ton frère qui se fait convoquer tous les mois chez le proviseur à cause de son humour à deux francs cinquante, alors c'est normal que je veuille en connaître les raisons."_

" _Je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes parce que j'étais invisible aux yeux de tous mes camarades. Je n'avais aucun ami mais maintenant, j'ai Dean."_

Il vit sa mère lui faire un petit sourire attendrissant et Castiel vint à se dire que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu cette expression sur son visage. Avait-elle autant souffert que lui ? Était-ce de sa faute ?

" _Tu ne considères pas Dean comme un ami, mon sucre d'orge, je peux le voir dans tes yeux."_

" _Et alors ? En quoi cela te regarde ?"_

" _En rien, je veux seulement te voir épanoui mon chéri et je crois que ce Dean y arrive plutôt bien. Depuis qu'il est venu, je te vois sourire."_

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Sa mère avait remarqué la tristesse qui l'avait habité depuis qu'il n'avait pas eu de contacts avec Dean ? Etait-il si transparent que ça ? Si elle l'avait vu, Dean pouvait bien l'avoir remarqué également. Il cessa de divaguer en sentant sa mère l'enlacer tendrement.

" _Je veux juste que tu fasses attention, mon chéri. C'est à ton âge qu'ont subi les pires expériences, ne laisse pas Dean te faire du mal."_

" _Dean ne m'en a jamais fait, ce sont les autres qui le font."_

Castiel s'éloigna de l'étreinte en laissant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois sur place, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit et un sourire heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Dean ne l'avait pas oublié. Dean venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Dean le considérait comme un ami. Dean voulait le revoir. Dean voulait l'inviter chez lui. Dean.

Il s'endormit dans la seconde, le cœur emplit de joie, et laissa ses rêves envahir son esprit. Il laissa Dean l'envahir.


	11. Chapitre 10

Hello la famille,

Nous sommes vendredi et, le vendredi, c'est petit chapitre de LSVA, comme promis.

Ce que j'aime dans cette fiction, c'est que, comme j'en fais des petits chapitres, je dois les condenser sans pour autant qu'ils soient trop barbants. C'est plutôt cool comme défi. Oui, bon, passons.

 _Merci à Arya, ma chère et tendre Arya pour son travail magnifique._

Bonne lecture tout le monde, xoxo,

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix ***

" _Laisse-moi te faire découvrir mon monde"_

Castiel pouvait regretter beaucoup de choses en ce moment : ne pas pouvoir écouter ses professeurs lui enseigner de nouvelles choses, ne pas pouvoir participer aux tournois des Warriors, ne pas pouvoir rire avec Meg sur ses dernières blagues ; mais il ne regrettait en aucun cas son arrêt maladie.

Puisque, grâce à lui, il avait la chance de voir Dean presque tous les jours, chez lui, ce que l'école n'avait jamais pu lui offrir.

Et leur relation évoluait d'autant plus.

" _Je suis heureux que ta mère ait dit oui, finalement._ " balança Dean dans un clin d'œil alors qu'ils foulaient le bitume du trottoir.

" _Au bout de cinq demandes, j'espérais bien qu'elle finisse par accepter._ " sourit Castiel en balayant son regard vers les maisons qui se juxtaposaient entre elles.

" _Les baraques se ressemblent toutes ici, c'est assez déprimant. La mienne est un peu plus fleurie mais…"_

Castiel dévia son regard pour le poser sur Dean qui observait les environs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il connaissait la triste histoire de son ami, sa mère décédée à cause d'un incendie involontaire, mais jamais il n'avait eu le courage d'en discuter avec lui. Si Dean souhaitait en parler, il serait présent pour l'écouter, mais il ne serait pas celui qui l'amènera à s'y replonger.

" _J'aime bien ta maison, Cas, elle est accueillante et lumineuse."_

" _Je suis sur que la tienne doit l'être également."_

Dean se frotta l'arrière de la nuque avant de s'arrêter devant un petit portillon en bois et il l'invita à entrer dans sa cour en l'ouvrant, un peu mal à l'aise.

Castiel s'y engouffra lentement, regardant le paysage qui se dessinait devant lui. C'était une petite cour bien entretenue qui faisait également office de petit salon de jardin avec une petite table en métal avec ses chaises. Cela était petit, vraiment petit, mais Castiel se sentit bien dans la seconde où son pied en frôla le gravier.

" _C'est petit, je-"_

" _C'est agréable, Dean. Est-ce toi qui entretiens ce petit espace vert ?"_

Il y avait des fleurs de toutes les couleurs qui parsemaient ce petit cocon et cela rendait l'endroit vivant.

" _Avec Sammy. Ma mère adorait les plantes."_

Castiel hocha la tête, reniflant le doux parfum qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines. Il l'imaginait bien accroupi devant les arabis, les mains recouvertes de terres fraîches. L'hortensia grimpant sur le mur donnait également beaucoup de charme à l'endroit.

" _Ça sent bon."_

Castiel dévia son regard vers Dean qui rougissait légèrement et ce dernier se frotta de nouveau l'arrière de la nuque avant de se diriger vers la petite baie vitrée de la maison qui menait au petit jardin. Il l'ouvrit, invitant de nouveau Castiel à y pénétrer, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Il entra dans un petit salon contenant seulement un canapé, une table basse et un meuble servant de réceptacle pour une petite télévision. La décoration était presque inexistante et ce détail fut frappant. Où étaient les photos de famille ? Les souvenirs ? Il ne pouvait apercevoir que des magazines qui traînaient par-ci par-là ainsi que des factures s'agglutinant depuis un moment en-dessous de la table basse.

" _C'est vide, hein ? Mon père ne veut pas voir d'objets relatant d'avant."_

" _Oh, je vois."_

" _Viens, je vais te présenter mon petit frère, il doit être dans la cuisine en train de réviser. Il a un devoir à rendre la semaine prochaine. C'est lui l'intello de la famille."_ rit Dean en s'éclipsant dans un couloir.

Castiel le suivit, apercevant au fil de son avancée que la pièce était aussi vide que le salon, et il arriva dans une cuisine servant également de salle à manger proprement entretenue où un garçon de douze-treize ans y a éparpillé bon nombres de feuilles et cahiers. Sam, à priori, qui releva la tête en apercevant son grand frère venir jusqu'à lui.

Le sourire de ce jeune homme se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il remarqua la présence de Castiel et ce dernier y répondit de la même façon.

" _Tu as amené Castiel, alors ? Tu as enfin réussi !"_ se moqua Sam en se redressant de sa chaise afin de lui serrer la main.

Castiel l'enserra, toujours souriant, avant de fixer à nouveau Dean qui s'activait à sortir des verres d'un meuble en hauteur.

" _Ouais, sa mère a bien voulu qu'il vienne manger avec nous."_

" _J'étais pressé de faire ta connaissance, Castiel. Dean me parle souvent de toi. Il m'a dit ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Ca va ton bras ?"_

" _Beaucoup mieux, je devrais enlever le plâtre la semaine prochaine normalement."_

Sam hocha la tête avant de faire de la place pour que Castiel puisse déposer son petit sac sur la table de la cuisine, chose qu'il fit rapidement. Dean lui intima de s'asseoir alors qu'il déposait un verre de jus de fruit devant lui et ce dernier s'installa à son tour, une bière dans la main.

" _Tu vas revenir au bahut alors ?"_ l'interrogea Dean.

" _Pas encore, je pense revenir dans trois semaines."_

" _Tu n'as pas trop peur ?"_ demanda Sam en jouant avec son stylo entre ses doigts.

Castiel secoua ses épaules. A dire vrai, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter de nouveau le regard de ses camarades, ni même à perdre de vue le seul homme qui comptait énormément pour lui. Parce qu'après tout, pourquoi Dean se mettrait à dos tout le monde pour lui ?

" _C'est qui qui t'a fait ça ?_ " redemanda Sam en balançant son menton vers le bras immobilisé.

Castiel baissa le regard vers le membre en question avant de secouer à nouveau les épaules. Peu importe qui, le mal avait déjà été fait et cela datait maintenant de deux semaines.

" _C'est Gordon et Dick._ " répliqua Dean ce qui fit relever le visage de Castiel vers lui.

Dean le savait ? Dean savait qui était les responsables de son état ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé avec lui ?

" _Comm-"_

" _J'ai eu une petite discussion avec eux. Ils devraient te laisser tranquille à présent."_

" _Que- Quoi ?"_

" _Je te l'ai dit Cas, je t'apprécie et s'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ça, c'est que ce sont des abrutis."_

La nouvelle pouvait être agréable à entendre mais, pour Castiel, elle relevait juste beaucoup trop de questions. Il resta incrédule un moment, la révélation faisant doucement le trajet jusqu'à ses neurones, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Dean était déjà debout.

" _Viens, je te fais visiter ma chambre. On prépare à manger dans une heure, Sammy."_

" _D'accord."_ dit Sam en se concentrant à nouveau sur les feuilles éparpillées autour de lui.

Castiel était encore trop abasourdi par les paroles de Dean pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste et il se laissa simplement traîner par ce dernier qui avait agrippé son avant-bras.

Dean l'avait défendu, face à des gens qui étaient ses amis, des gens auxquels Dean avait accordé et donné sa confiance. Dean l'avait défendu, lui, un élève qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer.

Oui, leur relation avait grandement évolué.


	12. Chapitre 11

Coucou everybody,

Vendredi... C'est la suite !

On continue sur un peu de rapprochement, parce que c'est juste trop fluff' et que c'est trop mignon.

 _Merci à Arya, perfect women !_

Bonne lecture, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre onze ***

" _Ton étrangeté me fascine"_

La chambre de Dean était aussi petite que le reste des pièces de cette maison mais Castiel la trouvait plus chaleureuse, voir même plus accueillante que le jardin.

Il y avait des photos de famille, des posters de groupe de rock et des calendriers assez sexy qui tapissaient presque chaque mur et cette décoration rendait l'endroit vivant.

Son lit n'était qu'un lit simple, plutôt étonnant vu l'âge du jeune homme, mais Castiel en devinait la raison : il n'y avait simplement pas assez d'espace pour une plus grande literie.

Où emmenait-il ses conquêtes ? Parce que Dean avait couché avec bon nombres de personnes, au vu des dires de tous les élèves, et cet endroit ne semblait pas suffisamment confortable pour avoir des relations.

" _C'est petit, hein ? Viens t'asseoir sur le lit !_ " l'invita le capitaine en tapotant sa paume contre le matelas.

Castiel s'y installa, dévorant du regard tout ce qui appartenait à Dean. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver là un jour. Pas dans la réalité, pas comme ça, pas de cette manière. Et pourtant, il y était. Pour de vrai.

" _Ta chambre est vraiment bien décorée par rapport au…"_

" _...reste de la maison ? Oui, c'est mon nid, mon père n'a rien à me dire._ " dit-il en scrutant ses murs.

Castiel lui sourit. Il comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Lui aussi interdisait à sa mère de venir dans son antre, c'était son cocon, sa bulle.

" _Tu sais que tu es le premier du bahut à venir ici ?_ " rit Dean en lui donnant un coup d'épaule amical.

Castiel écarquilla les yeux devant la révélation. Et bien, il en avait appris beaucoup en venant chez lui. Gordon et Dick, l'exclusivité de ce lieu. Il était honoré d'y être entré, d'avoir découvert l'environnement de son fantasme. Heureux que ce dernier l'invite à s'y engouffrer.

Personne n'était venu ? Pas même ses relations que ce soit amicales ou sexuelles ? Castiel en était encore plus ravi.

Qu'était-il donc pour ce joueur exceptionnel ? Pour quelle raison souhaitait-il que lui connaisse l'existence de cette demeure et pas les autres ?

Le cœur de Castiel s'accéléra et il essaya de se concentrer sur un point fixe devant lui pour contrôler sa respiration. Il était beaucoup trop sensible quand il était question de Dean.

" _J'en suis flatté, Dean…_ " arriva-t-il à dire avec une voix détendue.

" _Tu peux, c'est tellement petit que j'évite d'amener du monde et puis, j'ai jamais vraiment souhaité avoir des gens qui scrutent tout mon bordel._ " déclara-t-il en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de Cas.

" _Euh… merci alors ?_ " essaya Castiel, totalement déconcerté.

" _De rien, Cas. T'es pas comme les autres, t'es... Différent._ " se mit à dire Dean en rougissant un peu.

Cette remarque fit plisser le front de Castiel. Différent ? Était-ce un compliment venant de lui ou se moquait-il ?

" _Différent ? Je ne comprends pas ce-"_

" _C'est pas méchant, Cas, au contraire, okey ? J'aime ce que tu es, c'est tout._ " fit Dean en se massant la nuque alors que ses yeux évitaient de se noyer dans les siens.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Castiel qui se mit à rougir et il était certain que cette rougeur se propageait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il baissa le regard, honteux à l'idée que Dean le voit dans cet état, mais ce dernier posa son index sur son menton afin qu'il relève le visage vers lui.

Castiel sentit son corps s'enflammer des pieds à la tête, il pouvait sentir son cœur battre avec frénésie dans sa poitrine et il avait le ventre qui se contractait presque douloureusement. Dieu que cette sensation était étrange et nouvelle.

" _Ne baisse pas le regard quand tu es avec moi, Cas."_

Les doigts de Dean s'éloignèrent de son menton et Castiel eut cette impression de vide lui parcourir le corps. Il se mit tout de même à sourire, n'en comprenant pas vraiment la raison. Il était juste heureux d'être en présence de Dean, dans son univers, seul avec lui.

Il se redressa en apercevant des trophées sagement positionnés sur une étagère murale. Il s'y approcha avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Dean qui l'observait en souriant.

" _J'ai été vainqueur au tournoi des jeunes basketteurs quand j'étais au collège et on m'a nommé meilleur ailier quand j'étais en troisième. Celle-là, c'est quand j'ai remporté le régional et elle, là, c'est ma première coupe, je l'ai remporté à l'âge de mes neuf ans. J'ai également des médailles, regarde. Je n'ai pas été que basketteur au collège et en seconde, je faisais du tennis aussi, de la natation et du football américain."_

Castiel ouvrit la bouche, médusé, avant de la refermer, estimant que faire le poisson n'était sans doute pas la meilleure façon de féliciter le parcours du jeune élève.

" _C'est impressionnant, Dean."_

" _N'est-ce pas ? J'espère en avoir d'autre, bien sûr._ " fit-il en reposant certaines médailles qui avaient trouvé leur place dans ses mains. " _Et toi, Cas ? C'est quoi tes hobbies ?_ "

Castiel pencha le visage légèrement vers son épaule. Ses hobbies à lui ? Est-ce que observer Dean jouer pouvait être considéré comme un hobbie ?

" _J'aime beaucoup te regarder jouer._ " avança-t-il, confiant.

Dean l'observa, incrédule, avant de lâcher un petit rire. " _Non, mais, en vrai, Cas._ "

Le susnommé se retourna vers l'hôte en fronçant les sourcils. Et bien quoi ? C'était Dean, son hobbie.

" _Je suis sérieux, Dean. Je ne fais rien d'autre de plus passionnant que de te regarder jouer si ce n'est peut-être la lecture._ " reprit-il en tapotant son index sur sa joue, entièrement dans ses pensées.

" _Euh… Cas, tu peux pas balancer ça comme ça, enfin !_ " termina par dire Dean dans un murmure.

Cette phrase coupa court les pensées de Castiel qui riva son regard vers son fantasme, entièrement rouge pivoine et il le vit s'éloigner pour s'installer à nouveau sur le lit, lentement.

" _Qu'ai-je dit de mal ?"_

" _Tu peux pas avoir comme hobbie de me regarder courir sur un terrain, c'est débile."_

" _Bien sûr que si. Un hobbie est un passe-temps favori et les meilleurs moments que je passe sont quand je t'observe sur le terrain. C'est donc, par définition, mon hobbie."_

Dean leva rapidement son regard au sien, en le regardant toujours aussi étrangement, mélange d'incrédulité et d'incompréhension.

" _T'es vraiment bizarre, Cas."_

" _Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon hobbie ? Tu sais, toutes les fan-girls te diront la même chose concernant leur idole, il y en a beaucoup plus que tu ne le crois. J'ai entendu dire qu-_ "

Il se tut alors que le rire cristallin de Dean s'éleva dans l'air, il jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et il le vit plié en deux sur son lit, essayant tant bien que mal de se retenir.

" _Dean, pourquoi te moques-tu ainsi ?"_

" _Rien… Je… Je t'assure… Juste, ne change jamais, okey ?"_

Castiel resta immobile le temps que Dean reprenne ses esprits. Puis, il finit par sourire par automatisme. Venait-il de faire rire Dean ? Son sourire s'élargissait. Peu importe la raison pour laquelle Dean riait, ce rire était le plus beau son que Castiel avait entendu jusqu'ici et il donnerait tout pour l'entendre encore et encore.


	13. Chapitre 12

Bonjour family,

Chapitre douze dans la petite continuité de leur rapprochement.

Mardi prochain, je mets fin à "Plan D" - _oui, dernier chapitre_ \- ce qui veut donc dire que je vais passer à deux publications de LSVA par semaine. Des heureuses ? J'imagine que oui, ça me motive comme ça ! J'ai de l'avance dans cette fiction avec plusieurs chapitres sous le coude mais, bien évidemment, cela dépend aussi de ma fabuleuse bêta qui est overbooké - _j'espère tout de même être à jour dans mes parutions_.

 _Bref, je remercie toujours Arya pour son travail et je crains de ne plus jamais pouvoir me passer d'elle (elle est juste parfaite)._

Je vous laisse à la lecture, vous fais des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre douze ***

" _Tu n'es plus seul, Cas"_

Castiel rangea son tas de linge dans son armoire, ravie de pouvoir à nouveau utiliser son bras, fraîchement remis sur pied. Il avait encore quelques douleurs surtout au niveau de son coude mais ce n'était vraiment plus grand chose et il en était absolument heureux.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir à la volée, un "bonjour Mme Novak, salut Gab" être hurlé au rez-de-chaussée et des pas escalader quatre à quatre les marches avant que la porte de sa propre chambre ne valse contre le mur.

Castiel se mit à sourire dans la seconde où il vit Dean, essoufflé, son sac encore en apesanteur, alors que ce dernier se dirigeait à grand pas jusqu'à lui. Il entendit le sac être jeté négligemment dans un des recoins de la pièce et, avant que Castiel ne réalise réellement ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau de son ami, il se sentit s'élever dans l'air.

Il se mit à rire, en voyant l'attitude de son Dean, et se demanda furtivement la raison de son comportement mais, alors qu'il souhaitait lui poser la question, Dean le fit tomber sur son lit en s'écrasant à son tour.

Puis, Dean se redressa à la va-vite, un sourire absolument lumineux dessiné sur ses magnifiques lèvres.

" _J'ai un pass pour intégrer les Wildcats à l'Université du Kentucky, Cas ! Après le bac, j'intègre l'université qui a formé le plus de joueurs et les meilleurs !_ " hurla-t-il en retombant sur Castiel qui prenait lentement conscience des dires de son ami.

Castiel fit retomber ses bras sur le dos de Dean qui riait dans les draps. Une équipe, une bourse, une faculté qui s'ouvrait déjà à lui alors que les choix n'avaient pas encore été faits. Ils avaient encore un an pour se décider à intégrer une université mais pas pour Dean. Dean avait déjà une place, dans un lieu qu'il souhaitait.

" _Je suis tellement heureux pour toi…_ " fit Castiel en sentant de l'humidité envahir doucement ses cils.

Il plissa le front en amenant sa main à ses yeux. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Dean avait du remarquer la vibration de sa voix puisqu'il se releva avec une expression inquiète.

" _Cas ? Mais… Pourquoi tu pleures ?_ " questionna Dean en ouvrant ses yeux, médusé.

" _Je… Je sais pas… Parce que... Je suis heureux pour toi ?_ " essaya Castiel en se redressant sur ses coudes avant de s'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur son visage du dos de la main.

C'était entièrement idiot de pleurer, il n'y avait surtout aucune raison pour qu'il le fasse. Il se mit à rire nerveusement. Dean allait définitivement le prendre pour un fou en plus d'être étrange.

" _Tu pleures de joie parce que je t'ai dit que j'allais continuer ma passion ? T'es pire que bizarre en fait._ " ria Dean en sautant pour mettre les deux pieds sur le parquet.

Puis, il invita Castiel à se saisir de sa main afin de se mettre debout ce que ce dernier fit dans un dernier reniflement. Dean le prit dans ses bras, en le charriant un peu, et cette proximité dérouta Castiel.

C'était bien la première fois que Dean était aussi tactile même si, il le savait, ce geste n'était que purement amical. Pour autant, Castiel ressentit la même sensation que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait touché et cette sensation l'électrisait d'absolument partout.

Dean finit quand même par se reculer en prenant son sac qu'il retrouva coincé entre le bureau et une petite armoire et il en sortit plusieurs feuilles qu'il tendit à Castiel.

" _Meg m'a donné tes cours, je lui avais dit que ça pouvait attendre demain mais elle a insisté en prétextant que tu te mettras au boulot ce soir pour rattraper cette dernière journée loupée."_

" _Et elle a eu raison._ "

Il les prit et les posa sur son bureau. Il reprenait les bancs de l'école demain et il était aussi anxieux que pressé. Il avait principalement peur du regard des autres, d'être à nouveau confronté au harcèlement morale voire physique mais il avait également hâte d'à nouveau suivre les cours et d'assister au match des Warriors, de revoir Dean en sueur, de revoir son corps d'apollon qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'apercevoir depuis des semaines.

" _Tu n'as pas à angoisser, okey ? Tu n'es plus seul._ "

Castiel hocha la tête rapidement. Il savait que Dean le considérait comme un ami, comme quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui, Castiel n'en doutait plus, mais ce qu'il redoutait était de se retrouver en présence de ses amis à lui, eux qui ne l'appréciaient pas le moins du monde et réciproquement.

Est-ce que Dean serait prêt à s'éloigner de cette troupe ? À défendre Castiel d'eux ? Il n'en était pas le moins persuadé. Il avait beau lui dire qu'il avait mis les choses au clair avec certaines personnes de son équipe, Castiel n'en était pas convaincu. Après tout, Dean pouvait lui avoir fait croire tout et n'importe quoi, est-ce qu'il pouvait réellement se fier à ses dires ?

C'était Dean. Le héros du lycée. L'homme populaire de la région. Le plus prisé de toute l'école.

D'accord, Castiel avait découvert une facette de lui que peu de gens avaient eu la chance de connaître mais était-ce suffisant pour qu'il ait entièrement confiance en lui ?

Il y avait bien son cœur qui le poussait à croire aveuglément ce que son fantasme lui disait mais Castiel n'était pas si naïf, et il ne croyait que ce qu'il voyait.

Soit, si Dean lui disait qu'il serait tranquille, pourquoi pas, mais Castiel devait en avoir le cœur net et il ne pourra être convaincu qu'une fois qu'il aura mis les pieds dans le lycée.

" _Ne t'en fais pas, Dean."_

" _Que je ne m'en fasse pas ? Tu t'fous de moi, là ? T'as quand même eu le bras cassé et des ecchymoses pleins le corps, je te rappelle._ "

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel en reprenant son rangement alors que Dean s'allongeait sur son lit, les deux bras derrière la nuque.

" _Que je n'ai plus. S'il-te-plaît, je ne veux plus en parler, d'accord ?"_

" _Si tu veux…_ " grogna Dean. " _N'empêche que si tu as un problème, il ne faut pas que tu hésites à venir me voir, hein ?_ "

Castiel sentit son sang chauffer, légèrement énervé. Il s'était fait tabasser, il s'en rappelait, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'un garde du corps non plus. Encore moins Dean. Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres le prennent en pitié, ne le remarque que parce que Dean a décidé qu'il était un homme fréquentable ou il ne sait quoi.

Il n'avait pas discuté avec Dean simplement pour que les autres le remarquent, il lui avait parlé parce que Dean était celui qui lui plaisait. Sa condition de fantôme ne lui avait jamais déplu, ce qu'il n'avait pas aimé, c'était que Dean ne l'apercevait pas.

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Et si le fait d'être devenu ami avec Dean allait lui changer radicalement la vie ? Et si Dean pensait que Castiel allait rejoindre son groupe ? Allait forcément vouloir rejoindre l'équipe populaire de l'école ?

Castiel avait peut-être besoin de connaître la direction à prendre parce que, pour lui, il était bien évidemment hors de question qu'il intègre la bande. Il appréciait Meg et Balthazar et ne souhaitait en aucun cas les délaisser pour se faire de nouveaux amis, surtout si cela comprend être ami avec Amara ou Lisa.

" _Bon, faut que j'y aille, je dois aller chercher mon frère. On se voit demain alors ? Bonne soirée, Cas._ " balança Dean tellement rapidement que Castiel n'eut pas le temps de sortir un seul mot qu'il était déjà parti.

Il aura sa réponse demain et dieu qu'il appréhendait cette journée.


	14. Chapitre 13

Oyé people !

Chapitre treize publié et le début d'une parution plus rapprochée.

 _Merci Arya encore et toujours pour tes commentaires, ton travail. Que ferais-je sans toi, dis-moi ?_

Bonne lecture à tous, et on se retrouve Mardi, des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre treize ***

" _Ne t'éloignes pas"_

Castiel inspira longuement, ferma les yeux afin de se concentrer pour diminuer les battements de son cœur et il fit plusieurs pas dans le hall du lycée.

Il baissait les yeux dès lors qu'il apercevait un élève dans son champ de vision. Ses pensées se centraient sur les derniers jours vécus dans l'enceinte et cela ne l'aidait pas à avoir suffisamment confiance pour croiser le regard des autres. Que pouvaient-ils penser en l'observant ? Qu'il était faible ou avait-il retrouvé son inexistence aux yeux de tous ?

Il fit presque le chemin jusqu'à sa salle de classe au deuxième étage sans incident majeur bien qu'il pouvait sentir des regards sur sa personne mais il fut stopper par une voix grave, une voix à laquelle il rêvait encore toutes les nuits et pour toujours.

" _Cas !_ "

Un petit sourire effleura ses lèvres et il se retourna lentement vers l'émetteur. Son sourire se fana quand il vit Lisa sur ses talons, sa main dans celle de Dean. Il dévia son regard dans une toute autre direction, évitant par la même de croiser le regard de cette fille.

" _Le grand retour alors ? Ça va ? Tu n'as pas eu-"_

" _Ça va, Dean. Ça va._ "

Du moins, ça allait avant qu'il ne se ramène avec elle. Il reporta son attention sur Dean, essayant de paraître détaché, mais ses doigts se serraient en un poing et il n'arrivait pas à les détendre.

" _Okey, cool. Tu viens manger avec nous ce midi ?_ "

Castiel plissa les yeux avant de jeter rapidement un coup d'œil vers Lisa qui semblait se retenir de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul commentaire, elle ressemblait même à une tomate à gonfler les joues ainsi.

Castiel dodelina de la tête, lui faisant bien comprendre son refus. Il l'avait dit pour lui-même, il n'était pas question qu'il change de comportement et de relation sociale simplement parce qu'il parlait avec Dean.

Il vit ce dernier le regarder avec une étrange lueur et il semblait estomaqué par sa réponse gestuelle.

" _Pour-pourquoi ?_ " hurla-t-il presque ce qui fit sursauter Castiel tout comme Lisa.

" _Tes amis ne m'apprécient pas, Dean, et cela est plus ou moins réciproque, je n'ai donc aucunement ma place avec vous._ "

Il vit un véritable sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la plus belle garce du monde et ce détail lui donna presque l'envie de revenir sur ses paroles. A l'inverse, il vit Dean blanchir un peu et ce dernier lâcha la main s'accrochant à lui pour la déposer sur l'épaule de Cas.

" _Je veux manger avec toi, Cas._ "

Il le vit réfléchir quelques secondes avant de reprendre, un sourire sincère se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

" _Alors si ce n'est pas toi qui vient à moi, ce sera moi qui viendra à toi. Tu pourras m'attendre devant le self ?_ "

Castiel en eut le souffle coupé l'espace d'un instant et il ne fut pas le seul. Les yeux de Lisa se figèrent quelques secondes et elle ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, telle une carpe, sans sortir un seul son.

Castiel se mit à rougir en prenant pleinement conscience de ce que Dean venait de lui dire. Il voulait passer du temps avec lui. Avec lui. Même si les autres n'étaient pas d'accord. Il venait à lui parce que Castiel lui avait dit non pour être avec sa troupe.

Il baissa le visage, rivant ses yeux vers le sol, mais Dean le lui releva comme la semaine dernière et, de nouveau, son corps s'enflamma.

" _Ne baisse pas le regard, Cas. Tu veux bien juste manger avec moi ? Tu veux bien m'attendre à midi ?"_

" _Evi- Bien sûr que oui, Dean. Je vais t'attendre._ "

Il n'était même pas question d'y réfléchir. Castiel souhaitait passer du temps avec lui. Il n'en revenait pas. Rien que le fait que Dean lui parle devant tous les élèves dans ce couloir, qu'il le touche en se fichant du regard des autres, était déjà un magnifique geste mais qu'en plus, Dean l'invite à se joindre à lui au self pour passer un peu plus d'une heure ensemble ? C'était un miracle, un magnifique et beau mirage.

" _Bien, alors c'est réglé."_

" _Comment ça, c'est réglé ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ? C'est une blague, c'est ça ? Tu ne vas pas réellement manger avec lui ?!_ " cracha Lisa dédaigneusement.

" _On se voit ce midi._ " fit Dean en se reculant et en lui lançant un clin d'œil charmeur qui le fit rougir d'autant plus.

Son éloignement obligea Lisa à le faire également et elle était incroyablement rouge de colère. Castiel pouvait même sentir sa haine traverser tous ses pores.

" _Tu te fous de moi, Dean ?! Il est hors de question que je te laisse man-_ "

Castiel tourna des talons, ne prenant plus en compte les haussements de voix de Lisa, et il entra dans sa classe, sur son petit nuage. Il se mit à sourire inconsciemment, simplement satisfait, heureux et rêveur, se fichant de savoir si ses joues étaient encore colorées ou non.

Il s'installa à sa table, déjà prise par Meg, et cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur le nouvel arrivant.

" _Oh toi, tu as quelque chose à me dire, non ?_ " sourit-elle en balançant ses sourcils, carnassiers.

" _C'est Dean._ " fit-il avec beaucoup trop d'enthousiasme.

Il vit Meg tourner des yeux avant qu'elle ne soupire de dépit.

" _T'arrivera-t-il de sourire pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? C'est pas croyable ! A chaque fois que je te vois avec ces yeux, c'est parce que Dean a fait ceci ou Dean a fait cela ! C'est désespérant, tu sais ? Je ne sers vraiment plus à rien !_ "

Castiel en rit et cela fit plaisir à Meg qui dessina un fin sourire en biais sur son visage.

" _Faux, toi aussi tu me fais rire._ "

" _Peut-être mais tes yeux ne brillent pas de la même façon._ " balança-t-elle en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. " _Allez, raconte-moi tout maintenant et je veux tout savoir ! Ça implique donc ces dernières semaines ! Tu savais qu'il venait me voir presque tous les jours pour que je lui donne tes cours ? J'ai jamais autant parlé avec ce mec que ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai cru finir par en faire une attaque !_ "

Ce fut au tour de Castiel de lever les yeux au ciel mais cela ne lui fit pas enlever son magnifique sourire de ses lèvres. Il était bien trop heureux pour contre-attaquer et il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il connaissait Meg et elle le charriait juste par nature. Il savait comment elle fonctionnait et Castiel pouvait voir sur son visage qu'elle était heureuse pour lui.

Il se racla la gorge, souhaitant à tout prix lui faire partager ses moments avec son fantasme, et il commença son récit dans un murmure, se fichant, pour la première fois de sa vie, de ne pas écouter le cours.

Son histoire était nettement plus intéressante.


	15. Chapitre 14

Bonjour mes petits chats,

Et voilà comme promis une publication plus rapprochée de mes chapitres pour cette fiction.

 _Je tiens à remercier Arya -mon petit rituel- pour son travail fabuleux._

Bonne lecture, et à vendredi,

* * *

 *** Chapitre quatorze ***

" _Il m'arrive parfois d'être stupide"_

Castiel attendait depuis maintenant dix minutes.

Le self commençait à bien se remplir, chaque classe ayant presque toute terminée les cours de la matinée, et Castiel fit une petite salutation de la main lorsqu'il vit Meg lui faire des grands signes en se posant à l'une des tables en compagnie de Balthazar.

Il dévia son regard à l'opposé, pas vraiment à l'aise de se faire remarquer ainsi, et il vit certains élèves de la classe de Dean entrer dans la file d'attente afin d'aller manger.

Il resserra ses mains autour de ses livres qu'il avait pris pour se donner de la contenance. Il n'aimait pas vraiment attendre les bras ballants alors il s'était dit qu'avec des livres en mains, il serait plus en confiance. Chose qui s'avéra vraie.

Il aperçut Benny portant Amara, riant à gorge déployée, et, enfin, il remarqua son magnifique Dean se diriger vers le self, en pleine discussion avec un de ses camarades.

Le cœur de Castiel s'accéléra dans la seconde et il sentit ses joues se mettre lentement à chauffer. Un petit sourire timide se dessina sur ses lèvres au fil de l'avancée de son fantasme qui ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué.

Sa conversation semblait vraiment importante parce qu'il effectuait de grand gestes et que ses traits du visage passaient par beaucoup d'émotions. Castiel en était subjugué et il n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelles expressions lui plaisaient le plus. Tout sur Dean était beau.

Il entendit le rire d'Amara à sa droite, comme si elle se retenait de pouffer, et Castiel tourna le visage vers elle par automatisme. Elle l'observait, continuant lentement sa marche avant de s'arrêter près de la porte, attendant vraisemblablement quelque chose.

Castiel ne s'en formalisa pas, apercevant tout de même que presque toute l'équipe de Dean prenait son temps pour entrer dans le réfectoire, et il tourna son regard vers le capitaine qui s'approchait de lui à petites enjambées.

Ce ralentissement fit plisser les yeux de Castiel qui jugea que ce mouvement n'était pas vraiment bon signe et il remarqua que sa réflexion était sans doute juste puisque Dean commençait à se gratter la nuque, mal à l'aise.

" _Cas…_ "

Le susnommé se mit à retenir sa respiration, sentant une pointe de tristesse envahir son cœur, à cause de la voix légèrement désolée de son interlocuteur.

Alors, non ? Dean n'allait pas manger avec lui ? N'allait pas passer du temps seul en sa compagnie ? Qu'avait-il bien pu penser en l'invitant de la sorte si c'était pour le ridiculiser devant son petit attroupement ? N'était-il pas ami ?

Il observa Dean se positionner à quelques pas de lui et il entendit le fou rire d'Amara emplir l'air. Ce dernier point le rendit furieux dans la seconde et il ouvrit la bouche avant que son beau basketteur ne le fasse avant lui.

" _Ne t'embête pas, Dean, j'ai compris._ "

Il vit Dean ouvrir la bouche, prêt à rétorquer il ne sait quelle débilité, mais Castiel se contenta de fuir. Vite et loin, à l'opposé du self et de cette bande de vautour.

Qu'avait-il bien pu penser ? Que Dean allait changer ? Qu'il sortirait du lot pour venir jusqu'à lui ? C'était Dean, l'un des piliers de ce groupe populaire, et Castiel n'aurait jamais du y croire. Son aîné avait eu raison. En quoi Castiel aurait pu le rendre différent ?

Il marcha vite, perdu dans ses pensées, en se frottant les yeux énergiquement, entièrement envahis de larmes.

Pourquoi avait-il pensé que son retour au lycée aurait été plus simple ? Il n'était vu que comme le vilain petit canard et Dean avait beau lui avoir fait croire monts et merveilles, il était toujours perçu ainsi par les autres élèves.

Castiel raffermit sa prise autour de ses livres, laissant ses larmes inonder son visage, alors qu'il traversait le parking pour rejoindre son véhicule.

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi pitoyable, même quand il s'était relevé de son harcèlement physique il n'avait pas ressenti autant de dégoût pour lui-même. Il avait été naïf et stupide.

Il se haïssait tellement pour l'avoir été, de ne pas avoir écouté son frère ou Meg, de s'être laissé avoir par son cœur, d'avoir laissé Dean entrer dans sa vie. Ce foutu joueur au charisme merveilleux.

Il ouvrit la porte passager avec hargne, balança ses livres sur le siège et claqua sa portière avec une force qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de posséder. Son poing se projeta sur le toit de sa petite voiture, poing qu'il avait réussi à maîtriser pour ne pas se faire mal au poignet, et il finit par lâcher un sanglot qu'il avait essayé de retenir pendant le trajet.

Pourquoi est-ce que ce rejet semblait lui paraître être la pire douleur du monde ? Pourquoi ressentait-il autant de souffrance et de colère ? Il avait l'impression que toute sa vie venait d'être anéantie, qu'il n'avait plus assez de force pour continuer à la vivre.

Il posa sa paume sur son torse, au niveau de son organe vital, persuadé de le perdre dans les secondes à venir. Il avait mal, tellement mal.

Pourquoi Dean s'était-il comporté ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avait-il invité chez lui si c'était pour le ridiculiser devant tout le monde ensuite ? Pourquoi lui avait-il assuré que tout irait bien si c'était pour le rejeter de cette façon ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour qu'il agisse ainsi ?

Castiel ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui prêter de l'attention devant les autres élèves, Castiel ne lui avait jamais demandé de l'inviter un midi pour manger avec lui, Castiel ne lui avait jamais fait de demandes d'aucune sorte. Castiel avait juste espéré le voir encore et encore. Peu importe que ce soit en-dehors du lycée. Peu importe que ce ne soit pas à la vue de tous.

Castiel n'en avait jamais demandé tant alors pourquoi Dean lui avait-il fait _ça_ ?

Il s'acharna sur ses joues enduites d'eau, se retenant de lâcher ne serait-ce qu'un seul hoquet, et il se dirigea vers la porte conducteur, souhaitant se retrouver aussi loin possible de ce lieu pour oublier la façon dont Dean l'avait repoussé.

Il ouvrit son véhicule et se cala dans son siège avant d'allumer le moteur. Il fut sur le point d'embrayer mais le bruit d'une portière qu'on ouvre parvint jusqu'à son ouïe et il tourna le visage vers le côté passager, une lueur fugace passant dans ses yeux à l'idée que Dean l'ait suivi jusqu'ici.

Peut-être que Dean s'en voulait, peut-être allait-il essayer de recoller les morceaux, de s'excuser et de se traiter de minable afin que Castiel lui pardonne.

En une fraction de seconde, le regard de Castiel passa d'espoir à déception avant de finalement paraître seulement triste.

" _Je suis tellement désolée, Licorne._ "

Et cette fois-ci, Castiel ne se retint plus, posant son front contre le volant de sa voiture.


	16. Chapitre 15

Bonjour mes petits chats,

Comme promis, voici la suite !

 _Grand, énorme, gigantesque merci à ma fabuleuse Arya et je vous conseille vivement d'aller jeter un coup d'œil à ses publications qui sont fantastiques._

Des bisous, et à mardi prochain, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quinze ***

" _J'ai besoin de te voir"_

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit la porte de chez lui, se retenant de verser de nouvelles larmes, il fut dans l'optique de grimper rapidement les escaliers pour rejoindre son lit mais, à la place, il se figea à l'entrée en entendant la voix grave de son père de l'autre côté de la cloison.

" _Cassie ?_ " fit sa mère, surprise.

Le susnommé ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer en voyant son père dans l'embrasure du salon, autant surpris de son apparition que lui.

" _Qu'est-ce que... ? T'es pas censé être au lycée à cette heure-là ?_ " grogna son père, mécontent, en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Castiel le fusilla du regard, à fleur de peau, et se contenta de le dévisager ouvertement.

" _Bonjour Papa._ "

Puis, il se dirigea vers les marches, pas prêt à affronter les remontrances de son père. Il n'avait qu'une seule hâte : se mettre en boule dans son lit et ne plus penser à rien. Ne plus penser à Dean, ne plus penser à la honte qu'il avait ressentie.

" _Castiel ! Je viens de te poser une qu-"_

" _Manu, laisse ton fils tranquille, s'il-te-plaît."_

" _Quoi ? Tu l'autorises à sécher maintenant ? Je pars quelques mois et-_ "

Castiel ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, la referma avec force, faisant trembler les murs, et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses draps dans lesquels il s'emmitoufla.

Son père était rentré. Il avait pensé que sa journée n'aurait pas pu être pire mais, finalement, elle l'était. Il laissa une nouvelle larme poindre le bout de son nez et il la sentit descendre lentement le long de sa joue.

Pourquoi subissait-il tout ça ? Il n'avait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant mais depuis quelques mois, sa vie ne se résumait qu'à être _médiocre_ et l'arrivée de son père n'allait aucunement l'aider. Pourquoi sa mère ne les avait-elle pas prévenus, Gabriel et lui ?

Il ferma les yeux, décidé à oublier cette journée horripilante, et fut sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit la clenche être tournée. Il se pétrifia dans la seconde, peureux à l'idée que ce soit son père, mais les petits pas qu'il entendit sur le parquet le rassura.

" _Cassie ?_ "

Son lit s'affaissa légèrement et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de sa mère qui commençait à lui caresser sa chevelure ébouriffée.

" _Que s'est-il passé ?"_

" _Tu avais raison, maman, c'est à mon âge qu'on subit les pires expériences._ " dit-il en déviant son regard vers sa fenêtre, observant les branches d'un peuplier être balancées au rythme du vent.

" _Et les meilleures, également. C'est à cause de Dean ou les autres ?_ " interrogea-t-elle de la plus douce manière qui soit.

" _Tout le monde. Je ne veux pas y retourner, maman._ " parvint à dire Castiel en sentant de nouvelles larmes se profiler entre ses cils.

" _Repose-toi, d'accord ? Nous en reparlerons ce soir._ "

Il sentit les lèvres de sa mère sur son front et cette étreinte le rendit un peu plus léger. Il l'entendit s'éloigner mais il se retourna vivement ce qui fit stopper les gestes de sa mère.

" _Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que Papa revenait ?_ "

Les yeux d'Amélia se voilèrent doucement et elle finit par dessiner un sourire las mais sincère sur ses lèvres.

" _Il ne m'a rien dit. Je me charge de ton père, ne t'inquiète pas. Repose-toi, je viendrai te chercher pour dîner._ "

Castiel la regarda s'éloigner, puis, il s'enfonça dans sa couette et laissa le sommeil l'envahir.

Il crut entendre la voix de son frère s'élever avec ferveur du rez-de-chaussée durant sa sieste mais il n'en comprit pas un mot et s'enfonça à nouveau dans le noir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que la voix de Gabriel hurlait sous sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils, se réveillant doucement, et se concentra sur la conversation houleuse qui provenait de l'extérieur.

" _Maman ! C'est à cause de lui que Castiel est dans cet état ! Papa, vire-le !"_

" _Gabriel ! Touche ne serait-ce que d'un pouce cette échelle et tu peux dire adieu à ta sortie de ce week-end !_ " cria sa mère.

" _Mais… Vous allez pas le laisser grimper ?! Il est toxique, ce mec ! Je-"_

" _Cela suffit, Gabriel, je t'ordonne de venir dans la maison et de laisser ce jeune homme tranquille !_ " finit par s'énerver sa mère.

Castiel fut sur le point de se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer à l'extérieur de la bâtisse mais la tête de Dean se trouva dans son champ de vision juste derrière la vitre et il sursauta.

Que diable faisait-il là ? À plusieurs mètres de hauteur devant sa fenêtre ? Il vit le poing de son fantasme frappait doucement contre cette dernière et il entendit sa voix grave résonner à travers le double vitrage.

" _Ouvre-moi, Cas. S'il-te-plaît._ " Sa paume s'étala sur la vitre. " _Il faut que je te parle. Laisse-moi entrer._ "

Le susnommé se leva de son lit et se contenta de s'approcher sans avoir pour projet de le laisser escalader sa fenêtre. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et le dévisagea méchamment.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Dean ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu fiches sur cette échelle ?_ " s'énerva Castiel.

A vrai dire, il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, il se serait cru dans Roméo et Juliette face à cette scène mais il se rappela de la raison pour laquelle Dean était là et il avait de nouveau une boule d'angoisse coincée dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les excuses pitoyables de cet homme, il n'avait pas besoin de connaître le pourquoi du comment qu'avait eu Dean pour l'avoir ridiculisé de la sorte. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour la simple et unique raison que Castiel savait qu'il pourrait lui pardonner et il ne voulait pas le faire. Dean ne méritait pas qu'il le fasse.

" _Je suis venu dès que les cours se sont terminés mais Gab' m'a interdit d'entrer alors j'ai été cherché ce truc chez moi pour te voir. J'ai besoin de te voir, Cas. J'ai envie de te voir, okey ? Et sache que même si tu te décides à me laisser derrière cette putain de fenêtre, je resterai là toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que tu en décides autrement, capiche ?_ "

Castiel n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Dean. C'était à lui d'être fâché, pas ce basketteur. C'était lui qui avait été humilié, remit à sa place de la pire manière qu'il soit, et pourtant, Castiel soupira en abaissant la poignée afin de le faire entrer.

Après tout, c'était Dean et Dean pouvait tout lui demander, Castiel le ferait.


	17. Chapitre 16

Coucou la family,

Nous sommes mardi alors, comme convenu, le chapitre suivant.

Beaucoup se plaigne des chapitres ultra-courts de cette fiction et je suis dans le regret de vous dire que ça ne changera pas ! (Que voulez-vous, je suis ce qu'on appelle une vilaine fille).

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse bêta !_

Bonne lecture et j'espère à vendredi (emploi du temps très chargé), xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre seize ***

" _J'ai merdé, je le sais"_

Castiel se retrouva à nouveau emmitouflé dans sa couette, comme si cette couverture allait le protéger de la suite des événements, comme si elle retenait Dean de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul geste dans sa direction. Il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité derrière ce drap.

Quand Dean eut les deux pieds sur le parquet et qu'il eut fermé la fenêtre, Castiel crut percevoir un voile de déception et de honte traverser ses iris.

Il avait bien évidemment toutes les raisons du monde pour ressentir ce genre d'émotions, il avait été trop loin, et pourtant, Castiel eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant ainsi. Il paraissait avoir toute la détresse du monde sur ses épaules et cette constatation rendit Castiel plus sage, plus calme, plus ouvert à une discussion.

Dean se racla la gorge tout en se massant l'arrière de la nuque avant d'aviser la petite chaise de bureau en face du lit et il s'y installa, maladroitement, cherchant vraisemblablement les mots pour entamer la conversation.

" _Cas… Je…_ "

Il entendit un soupir sortir des lèvres de son Dean et il percevait la concentration se dessiner sur ses traits. Castiel laissa le silence envahir la pièce, pas du tout envieux à l'aider.

" _Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Je voulais pas… Je voulais vraiment manger avec toi ce midi mais ils… Je croyais qu'en leur faisant prendre conscience de l'importance que je te porte, ils changeraient mais…_ "

Dean se dandina sur sa chaise, essuyant ses paumes contre son jean, de toute évidence mal à l'aise alors qu'il évitait son regard.

" _Je croyais qu'ils en avaient fini avec toi, je leur avais demandé d'arrêter ! Que tu comptais pour moi mais Lisa, elle… elle te déteste sans même te connaître !_ "

Castiel vit les doigts de Dean se serrer contre sa paume et il arrivait à ressentir la colère qui émanait de lui. C'était plutôt agréable de savoir que le capitaine tenait assez à Castiel pour réagir de la sorte.

Le jeune Novak plissa le nez en se concentrant sur le magnifique visage à quelques mètres de lui. Il semblait légèrement plus rouge du côté de sa joue droite, s'était-il battu ? Avec qui ? Il voyait mal Dean se battre avec Lisa. Était-elle sa petite amie d'ailleurs ? Dean ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet avant qu'il ne reprenne les bancs de l'école.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la joue ?_ " osa-t-il demander.

Il observa la main de son ami se poser sur la peau rougie et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres comme si ce qu'il avait était bien mérité, comme s'il en était fier.

" _Un cadeau de Még._ "

Castiel entrouvrit les lèvres, un peu médusé par la révélation. Il ne savait pas s'il devait la remercier pour avoir remis les idées de Dean en place ou s'il devait lui en vouloir pour avoir marqué un aussi beau visage. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ressentit une petite pointe de fierté pour avoir une amie aussi attentionnée à son égard.

Dean se frotta la joue encore un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

" _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils s'acharnent tous ainsi sur moi… Ils ne me prêtaient jamais attention avant mais depuis qu'ils savent que tu me côtoies…_ "

Castiel n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase, un sanglot se bloquant dans sa gorge. Il donnerait tout pour devenir aussi invisible qu'auparavant. Il donnerait tout pour ne plus avoir ce harcèlement constant. Il commençait vraiment à angoisser pour n'importe quoi et il n'aimait plus, n'aimait pas, vivre dans la peur.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait son amitié avec Dean ? Oui et non. Oui parce qu'étrangement, tous ses malheurs étaient liés à cet homme, il n'en doutait plus. Non parce que c'était sans aucun doute la plus belle amitié qu'il avait et puis, au plus profond de son être, il espérait que cette relation change au fil du temps, que Dean tombe amoureux de lui comme lui était tombé amoureux de ce basketteur.

Pourquoi espérait-il ? Dean semblait ne pas vouloir s'attacher ou s'il voulait le faire, cela semblait être parti pour que ce soit avec Lisa, et non lui. Il dévia son regard vers les mains du jeune capitaine qui se les triturait.

" _Parce qu'ils savent…_ "

Ça avait été un murmure, presque inaudible, mais Castiel l'avait bien entendu. Ils savent ? Que savaient-ils au juste ? Et c'était qui ces "ils" ? Lisa, Amara, Cassie ? Toute sa troupe ? Gordon, Dick, Adam, Benny ?

" _Que savent-ils ?_ "

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se leva, fit un pas, se frotta la nuque, fit un deuxième pas, se mit à rougir, se pinça les lèvres, lâcha un soupir, approcha son poing à sa bouche, grogna une phrase incompréhensible. Castiel plissa le front, dans l'incompréhension total, et fut sur le point de répéter sa question quand le regard de Dean se posa dans le sien.

Il se noya dans le vert de ses yeux, subjugué par la brillance qu'il y voyait. Avait-il déjà vu tant de beauté dans un regard ? Son cœur rata un battement et il se mit à accélérer la cadence en observant les gestes de Dean dans sa direction.

Il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction, s'installa sur le bord du lit, lentement, comme si le temps venait actuellement de se mettre au ralenti, sa paume se posa sur le haut de sa cuisse, celle-ci bien cachée sous la couverture, et son visage s'avança.

La respiration de Castiel s'arrêta. Est-ce qu'il était sur le point de vivre ce qu'il avait rêvé vivre depuis des mois ? Est-ce que c'était réel ? Allait-il vraiment sentir les lèvres pleines de son fantasme sur les siennes ?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il perçut la douce sensation se posant sur sa bouche, un toucher léger telle une plume, puis il ferma les yeux en sentant l'espace se rétrécir ostensiblement.

Une effusion de bien-être lui traversa le corps, il se sentait à sa place, ici, il se sentait libre, heureux. Il se sentait important aussi. Il ne pensa plus le temps de l'instant, simplement rivé sur ce baiser et ses sensations, sur ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était doux, c'était bon, c'était merveilleux. C'était sage, c'était timide, c'était calme.

Était-ce le début de quelque chose ? De quelque chose de beau ? Ou était-ce la fin ? La fin d'un magnifique rêve ?

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux quand il ne sentit plus les lèvres sur les siennes et ses pupilles fusionnèrent avec celles de Dean. Il y lut la tendresse et la joie mais il percevait autre chose aussi. De la peur.

Aucun son ne brisa l'échange, ils se regardaient juste, se demandant silencieusement l'un et l'autre si ce qu'ils vivaient était vrai et sincère. Comment diable Dean pouvait-il en douter ?

N'avait-il jamais remarqué les gestes timides et maladroits de Castiel ?

Dean se redressa un peu et le jeune Novak approcha ses doigts de ses propres lèvres, encore sous le choc de ce majestueux premier baiser. Son premier baiser. Avec Dean.

Un sourire épanoui se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lui semblait n'avoir jamais éprouvé aussi belle sensation.


	18. Chapitre 17

Bonjour everyone,

Je m'excuse de ce retard (week-end de folie à Ernée pour les moto-cross) et me voici de retour pour la suite !

Je tiens à vous rassurer, le chapitre dix-huit sera bien publié demain, comme d'habitude.

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya._

Bonne lecture, et à demain, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-sept ***

" _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive"_

Dean avait fini par fuir. Peut-être que fuir n'était pas le bon mot. Il était parti, prétextant quoi déjà ? Son frère qu'il devait aller chercher ? Castiel ne savait plus, il était juste encore profondément noyé dans le baiser qu'il venait d'échanger avec son fantasme.

Il fixait la fenêtre par laquelle Dean était sorti, un sourire niais toujours inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Cela s'était bien produit, non ? Dean avait bien posé sa bouche contre la sienne… Pourquoi ? Pour- Il était pourtant avec Lisa, hein ?

Puis, Castiel finit par froncer les sourcils. Dean était parti comme un voleur, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'échanger des mots sur ce qu'ils venaient de partager.

Il sursauta en entendant sa porte être ouverte bruyamment et il plissa le nez en voyant son frère le fusiller du regard tout en se déplaçant jusqu'à lui. Allons bon, voilà une autre histoire.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Il t'a fait du mal ? Tu veux que j'aille lui refaire le portrait ?_ "

Castiel soupira, rivant de nouveau ses yeux vers la vitre.

" _Cassie ? Tu m'as l'air tout chamboulé ! Il t'a insulté lui aussi ? Je savais qu'il n'était qu'un connard de basketteur à la noix et-"_

" _Il m'a embrassé, Gabriel._ " murmura Castiel en sentant à nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Sa réplique dut mettre du temps à faire le trajet jusqu'à la cervelle de son frère puisque Castiel n'entendit absolument rien durant plusieurs secondes, l'obligeant à tourner le visage vers ce dernier pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours bien présent dans sa chambre.

Il était toujours là mais son expression semblait inquiète, angoisse mélangée avec de la colère. Castiel en soupira d'autant plus, quelle idée d'en parler avec lui !

" _Il t'a… Ne te laisse pas avoir, Cassie ! C'est un mec à queue, putain ! Il va juste te dévergonder et te laisser de nouveau dans la merde jusqu'à la fin de ton bac ! Je vais le défoncer ! Il n'a pas à se servir de toi de la sorte !"_

" _Il m'a embrassé…"_

" _Hé, oh, tu m'écoutes ! Il embrasse tout le monde ! Il est avec Lisa en plus, il t'utilise juste, ouvre les yeux, bordel !_ "

Castiel plissa les sourcils dans sa direction. Comment ça, il était avec Lisa ? C'était confirmé, officiel ? Pourquoi diantre n'en avait-il pas entendu parler alors ? Pourquoi personne ne l'avait tenu informé ?

" _Il est avec Lisa ?"_

" _Tu retiens que ça de ce que je te dis ? Oui, ils sont ensemble. Officiellement. Depuis deux semaines. Evidemment, il a omis de te le dire, ce salaud !"_

" _Sors de ma chambre, Gabriel._ "

Le susnommé fut sur le point de répliquer mais le regard lacéré de Castiel le fit déglutir et il finit par disparaître en s'excusant maladroitement, laissant le jeune élève seul dans sa chambre a cogité aux événements récents.

Pourquoi Dean l'aurait-il embrassé s'il était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Le cœur de Castiel se serra d'inconfort et il s'enroula à nouveau sous la couette. Ses dernières vingt-quatre heures étaient de loin les pires, il était passé par tellement d'émotions qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir se réveiller après tout ça.

* * *

Une main douce sur son front le réveilla lentement de sa léthargie. Il ouvrit les yeux, encore ensommeillés, essayant en vain de diminuer la migraine qui venait de lui envahir le haut du front.

Il grogna légèrement, se redressant un peu pour faire face à sa mère qui le regardait avec appréhension et inquiétude.

" _Castiel, je veux que tu ailles à l'école, s'il-te-plaît. Tu ne peux pas rester enfermé ici."_

" _Je ne veux pas y retourner, maman."_

" _Tu n'as pas le choix, Castiel. Je ne te nourris pas pour que tu restes à la maison à faire ta larve ! Tu prends tes responsabilités en main et tu vas travailler !_ " lâcha la voix bourrue de son père à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Castiel se tourna dans sa couette, pas décidé le moins du monde à répondre favorablement aux exigences de son géniteur.

" _J'ai dit debout Castiel !_ " hurla son père en agrippant la couverture et en la rejetant à quelques mètres d'eux.

" _Manu, s'il-te-plaît, je crois qu'il fait un peu de fièvre. Il devr-"_

" _Je m'en contrefous ! Il s'est assez reposé quand tu l'as autorisé à rater les cours à cause d'un bras cassé alors maintenant, je reprends les commandes dans cette famille. Je savais que j'aurais pas du te laisser l'éducation de nos fils. Regarde le foutoir que c'est maintenant !_ "

Castiel sentit une poigne lui enserrer l'avant-bras et, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva debout avant d'être traîné par son père jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il fut sur le point de croiser ses bras sur son torse, ne souhaitant en aucun cas abdiquer à son père, mais la claque phénoménale qu'il se prit sur la joue le laissa pantelant de honte et d'injustice.

Il vit Gabriel rouge de colère derrière le dos de leur créateur mais il se retenait d'intervenir et finit même par supplier Castiel du regard pour qu'il obéisse. Sa mère aussi, positionnée contre le chambranle de la porte, semblait le supplier de se taire et de ne rien faire de malheureux envers leur père.

Le jeune Novak laissa sa fierté de côté et se lava rapidement avant de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller. Il se retenait d'hurler toute sa haine en voyant son père sur ses talons. Il n'était plus un enfant mais il n'en fit rien et se prépara mentalement à affronter tous les regards des élèves sur sa personne.

Comment Dean sera-t-il avec lui ? Va-t-il l'éviter comme les premiers mois de leur relation ? Va-t-il venir lui parler pour son geste d'hier ? Les autres vont-ils le laisser tranquillement dans son coin ?

Il avait besoin de réponses, d'explications, il ne comprenait pas le jeu du capitaine et il était nécessaire qu'il sache ce que ce dernier pouvait bien penser avec tous ses comportements opposés. Il n'était absolument pas le même quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Cette situation le pesait. Son père le pesait. Sa vie lui pesait. Il en avait marre. Il ne pouvait plus vivre de cette façon, c'en était trop. Beaucoup trop.


	19. Chapitre 18

Bonsoir,

Pas de blabla ce soir, surtout vu l'heure.

 _Merci à Arya -tout de même- pour son travail remarquable._

Bisous à tous, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-huit ***

" _Assumer n'est pas chose facile"_

Castiel se retenait d'hurler de frustration et il lui semblait que son frère aîné également. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour apercevoir Emmanuel sortir de son véhicule. Il n'était pas sérieux ? Il n'allait quand même pas les accompagner jusqu'à l'entrée du lycée ? Ou pire, jusqu'à sa classe ?

Il s'arrêta en cours de route et se retourna vivement afin de freiner son père qui se heurta à lui dans la même seconde, lui envoyant des éclairs par la même occasion.

" _Nous connaissons le lycée, Papa. Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu nous y accompagnes."_

" _Je dois voir ton proviseur. Ton comportement est anormal, Castiel._ " grinça le père de famille en le contournant.

" _Il se fait martyriser et c'est lui l'anormal ? Tu piges rien, t'aurais mieux fait de rester en Chine."_

" _Parle-moi encore sur ce ton Gabriel et je t'assure que tu en subiras les conséquences._ "

Castiel encercla l'avant-bras de son frère, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire, et ils observèrent la démarche assurée et hautaine de leur père en direction de l'établissement.

Lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné, Castiel soupira de soulagement et lâcha Gabriel dans le même mouvement.

" _J'en reviens pas. Quel gros connard !"_

" _Il n'a pas changé._ "

Castiel dévia son regard pour le poser dans celui de son aîné et il vit une moue inquiète se dessiner sur son visage. Il se dépêcha de reprendre le trajet jusqu'au lycée, ne souhaitant en aucun cas échanger de nouveau sur la scène d'hier, et il fut soulagé de ne pas entendre les pas de son frère sur ses talons. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en discuter avec lui, il n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Il se sentait assez pitoyable d'avoir cru à une belle histoire d'amour avec le plus bel homme de la terre pour en plus en ressentir de la peine venant des autres.

Il s'était fait avoir, avait été naïf, il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre dans la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre.

Ce fut avec ce sentiment de détresse qu'il entra dans sa salle de classe, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible pour rejoindre l'un des sièges tout au fond. Retrouver son statut d'invisible, voilà ce qu'il souhaitait à présent.

Il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir indemne s'il évitait Dean, s'il évitait de croiser le regard de la bande populaire, s'il évitait de se faire remarquer.

Il leva le visage pour admirer l'extérieur de l'enceinte à travers la vitre, attendant que le professeur fasse son apparition, et il leva involontairement les doigts pour les poser sur ses lèvres.

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait croire, envisager ou dire, son premier baiser avait été majestueux, sincère et doux. Il se mit à rougir en revoyant la scène défiler devant ses yeux. Est-ce que Dean savait qu'il venait de lui donner son premier baiser ? Que c'était lui qui lui avait donné son premier geste d'affection ?

Il sentit une larme poindre le bout de son nez au coin de son cil. Cela avait été beau l'espace d'un instant mais la descente était foutrement douloureuse. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ses fantasmes.

Il sursauta en entendant Meg débouler dans la classe avant de se jeter sur la chaise à ses côtés, entièrement essoufflée et rouge d'effort ce qui lui valut un regard incrédule de sa part.

" _Tu viens de… Rater… Le plus gros scoop de la terre…_ " balança Meg en reprenant son souffle difficilement. " _Il vient… Ils viennent de rompre… Dean et Lisa..._ " elle rejeta sa tête en arrière tout en se frottant les cheveux.

" _Rompre ?"_

" _Ouais, j'savais même pas qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Bref, histoire bouclée. J'ai jamais assisté à une rupture mais celle-là, bordel, je suis bien heureuse de l'avoir vu._ "

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche, incertain. Était-ce dû à son geste d'hier ? Au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ? Un espoir malsain se mit à naître au plus profond de lui. Peut-être que Dean voulait vraiment quelque chose avec lui ?

" _Tu connais la raison de cette séparation ?_ " murmura-t-il en sentant ses joues rougir.

" _Pas le fond, j'suis arrivée un brin trop tard, mais t'aurais dû voir la tête de Lisa et, au vu des insultes qu'elle a balancées sur toi, je crois que tu en es un peu la raison, ma petite Licorne._ " sourit-elle avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Castiel se mit à rougir davantage, ne sachant pas réellement quel comportement il devrait avoir. D'accord, il était heureux de remettre la vie sentimentale de son Dean en question, cela le réconfortait dans l'idée que son baiser d'hier n'avait pas été qu'un baiser de plus sur une liste, mais il était également en colère parce que cela voulait donc dire qu'il avait été officiellement avec quelqu'un.

Ce que Dean lui avait caché durant toute la période où ils passaient du temps ensemble, loin du lycée. En avait-il eu honte ? Avait-il pensé que Castiel ne méritait pas de savoir ? Que diable avait-il pensé sincèrement en lui omettant cette vérité ?

Et puis, mince, il l'avait embrassé hier alors qu'il était en couple. Dean était-il le genre d'hommes à avoir plusieurs relations en même temps ?

Castiel se redressa de sa chaise, plongeant son regard sur le tableau noir face à lui. Dean n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un, il zigzaguait toujours entre plusieurs personnes sans qu'il ne promette jamais rien mais là, il l'avait fait avec cette garce, pour la rembarrer quelques temps plus tard ? Cela semblait incohérent et stupide.

" _A quoi tu penses, Cassie ?_ " demanda Meg en claquant deux doigts devant lui pour le faire revenir sur terre.

" _Dean a un comportement étrange."_

" _Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a largué la plus belle salope du monde entier ? Non, il vient juste de se sauver de plusieurs mois de tortures !"_ dit-elle avec détermination.

" _Il m'a embrassé hier et-"_

" _Que-Quoi ? Tu t'es fait rouler un patin par notre beau gosse ? Oh CASSIE ! Tu as gagné le gros lot !_ " fit-elle en l'encerclant dans ses bras.

" _Arrête Meg, il m'a juste embrassé les lèvres, et puis, il était en couple encore."_

" _Et ? Ça n'arrête personne, surtout pas cette bande de misérables. Et on s'en fiche, non ? Vous êtes ensembles ? Je veux dire, vous sortez en cachette ?_ " termina-t-elle dans un murmure en scrutant les alentours.

Castiel secoua la tête de gauche à droite lentement. Est-ce que Dean pensait qu'il était avec lui parce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu pour en parler avant sa rupture d'ailleurs ?

" _Est-ce que cela veut dire ça ? Tu crois que je suis avec lui ?"_

" _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! C'est toi qui devrais savoir, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit après t'avoir embrassé ?"_

" _Je... Je dois partir chercher mon frère ?_ "

" _T'es pas sérieux ? Mais quel gros con, ce mec. Bon, je vais t'aider à y voir plus clair."_

" _M'aider ? Mais, je-"_

" _Tais-toi, Tata Meg va venir à la rescousse !_ "

Castiel l'observa se pencher sur la table, en pleine concentration. Il se mit à sourire en la regardant. Finalement, Meg était une personne extraordinaire et, pour rien au monde, il ne changerait d'amie.


	20. Chapitre 19

Bonjour mes loulous,

Chapitre dix-neuf de cette fiction avec un peu plus de réconfort pour notre cher Cassie.

 _Merci Arya, encore et toujours._

Bonne lecture, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre dix-neuf ***

" _Il suffit parfois d'être bien entouré"_

Dean. Meg. Meg et Dean.

Castiel avait toujours su que ces deux-là ne s'entendait pas. A vrai dire, personne n'appréciait vraiment Meg à cause de son comportement, son caractère trop téméraire et instable, son côté dédaigneux et insupportable.

Il n'y avait que Castiel qui, étrangement, avait su se trouver une place confortable dans la vie de son amie, tout comme Balthazar.

N'empêche que là, à cet instant, Meg discutait avec Dean, calmement et sérieusement, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Castiel, installé sur un banc à une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin.

Il y a des mois de cela, jamais il ne lui aurait confié un secret aussi important le concernant, jamais, diantre, il n'aurait avoué à Meg que Dean l'avait chastement embrassé du bout des lèvres.

Mais il l'avait fait parce que, finalement, elle était quelqu'un de sincère, de gentille, du moins avec lui, et elle avait un bon fond. Une vraie amie qu'il espérait ne jamais perdre de vue au fil des ans.

Il attendait depuis un moment, déjà, patientant sur ce que Dean avait bien pu penser en se séparant aussi rapidement avec Lisa, devant tout le monde qui plus est. Était-il aussi accroché à Castiel que cela ou alors est-ce qu'il se faisait simplement des films ?

Après tout, Dean était réputé comme le plus beau charmeur de tout le lycée, avec un panel de relations sexuelles qui ferait mourir Dieu d'effroi. Castiel n'était peut-être qu'un autre nom sur sa liste, comme Gabriel lui avait répété bon nombre de fois.

Pourtant, Castiel n'avait de cesse de se rappeler de l'évolution de leur relation et il sentait que Dean devait forcément l'apprécier plus que nécessaire pour avoir finalement pris les devants dans un baiser aussi doux et chaste. Puisque Dean n'embrassait personne chastement.

" _Bonjour Cas... tiel._ "

Le susnommé sursauta avant de se retourner violemment vers la voix, en proie à une violente angoisse. Il se radoucit un peu quand ses yeux se posent dans ceux de Benny qui semblent plutôt gênés et coupables que méchants et harceleurs.

Il ne semblait donc pas être venu pour le tabasser à coups de poings, n'est-ce pas ?

" _Bon-Bonjour Benny._ "

Il l'observa s'accouder au dossier du banc dans une posture un peu plus décontractée alors que ses yeux se faisaient fuyants. Castiel essaya d'en faire autant, en vain, avant de décider de juste poser ses mains entre ses jambes.

" _Je… J'sais pas trop pourquoi je suis là. J'suppose juste que je me devais de te faire des excuses, enfin, tu vois…_ "

Castiel hocha la tête sans pour autant "voir" ce qu'essayait de lui dire son camarade. S'excusait-il de ne pas l'avoir vu durant un peu plus d'un an et demi ? S'excusait-il à la place de Dick ou de Gordon ? Sur le comportement de tous ses amis ?

" _Je pensais pas que tu étais aussi important pour Dean. J'ai pas été à l'écoute de mon pote, j'me suis mis des œillères et j'ai juste pensé que ça lui passerait."_

" _Ah."_

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Castiel ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui avançait. Benny semblait plus au courant de choses le concernant avec Dean que lui, ce qui était totalement grotesque, non ?

" _J'veux juste qu'il soit heureux, moi, c'est tout."_

" _Bien sûr, c'est ton ami."_

" _Pas seulement. Dean est comme un frère et s'il souhaite passer le restant de ses jours avec toi, soit. C'est pas moi qui vais lui dire quoi faire de sa vie."_

Castiel resta incrédule, l'espace d'un instant, avant de rougir violemment, prenant de plus en plus conscience des dires de cet élève.

" _Je-je crois que tu te fourvoies, Benny. Dean et moi, on est pas… C'est pas…"_

Il se tût, sentant ses joues devenir de plus en plus bouillantes. Il hésitait entre courir à toutes jambes pour se réfugier dans les toilettes mixtes ou danser sur le banc pour chanter à tue-tête. Cette conversation semblait irréelle, comme un rêve, comme lorsqu'il imagine lui et Dean officiellement ensemble attendant l'opinion de ses amis sur la question.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Dean n'avait pas échangé de mots sur l'événement de la veille, n'avait pas non plus essayé d'avoir une discussion sensée avec lui et il n'avait jamais été question d'être réellement ensemble ou non. Même si Castiel le souhaitait. Bien sûr qu'il le souhaitait. Il en rêvait même depuis maintenant presque un an.

" _Il n'est pas question de... ça."_

" _Ah bon ? J'ai pourtant cru comprendre qu'il t'avait emballé, non ?"_

" _Il m'a pas…_ "

Castiel ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre. Comment faisait les autres pour être autant à l'aise sur le sujet ? Il suffisait que Castiel pense juste au mot "sexe" pour rougir de gêne et, même maintenant, alors qu'il n'est question que de simple baiser, il bégayait et rougissait.

" _Ah merde ! J'ai fait une boulette, c'est ça ?"_

" _Qu-Quoi ? Je…"_

" _Okey alors on rembobine et tu fais comme si je t'avais rien dit, ça marche ?"_

" _Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…"_

A vrai dire, Castiel ne comprenait plus rien depuis un moment. Depuis que Benny s'était assis sur le banc d'ailleurs.

" _Oh ! Alors toi aussi tu commences à faire copain-copain avec cet intello de malheur ?_ " cracha Lisa en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en les dévisageant avec dédain.

" _Allez, ça va. Il ne doit pas être si terrible que ça pour que Dean l'apprécie autant, tu crois pas ?"_

Castiel aurait été sur le point de battre de l'œil s'il n'essayait pas de paraître aucunement touché par sa réplique. Benny le défendait devant Lisa, la seule fille du lycée qui semblait pouvoir démolir n'importe quel espèce du monde rien qu'avec ses yeux. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que ce changement de comportement soit aussi radical ?

Un rire mesquin et presque diabolique sorti des lèvres de la jeune populaire qui fut rapidement entourée d'Amara et Cassie.

" _Dean l'apprécie simplement parce qu'il a l'impression d'être enfin lui-même en sa présence sauf qu'il est aveugle ! Il n'est heureux qu'avec moi et il s'en rendra très vite compte !_ "

Elle le scruta de bas en haut avec une moue dégoûtée.

" _Je sais comment les gens de ton espèce se comportent, cloporte, mais moi, tu ne m'auras pas avec ta tête de puceau. Je sais exactement comment tu fonctionnes et je compte bien te remettre à ta place ! Sale pervers répugnant !_ "

Castiel savait que les mots pouvaient bien plus toucher que les gestes, il en avait suffisamment fait les frais pour le savoir mais, cette fois, il ressentait les choses différemment.

Il ne saurait dire comment ou pourquoi mais une chose était sûre, Lisa ne lui faisait plus peur.


	21. Chapitre 20

Bonjour mes chatons,

Nous sommes mardi et le mardi c'est petit chapitre de LSVA (vraiment minuscule, comme d'habitude).

Certains d'entre vous seront sans doute surpris de l'attitude de l'un de mes personnages par rapport à son attitude antérieure (Arya l'a été) mais, il n'y a pas d'incohérence, ne vous méprenez pas. Ce n'est point une boulette de ma part.

 _Autrement, je fais un gros poutou à Arya et la remercie toujours autant de me suivre et de me donner ses avis et corrections. Tu es absolument parfaite._

A vendredi, bonne lecture,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt ***

" _Laisse-moi dévorer tes lèvres"_

Samedi matin.

Castiel émergea difficilement, souhaitant simplement rester dans son lit à repenser à la veille. Il ferma donc, les yeux, de nouveau, essayant de se souvenir de sa conversation avec Meg dans les moindres détails.

" _Cet homme est le plus compliqué de toute la galaxie ! Il a tout nié en bloc à la seconde même où j'ai explicitement parlé de votre rapprochement. J't'assure que j'étais à deux doigts de lui foutre à nouveau mon poing dans sa tronche de mannequin."_

" _Et ensuite ?"_

" _Ensuite, parce que tu as une amie en or et à force de persévérance et de regard de tueuse, il a fini par me répondre que ce qu'il se passe entre vous doit rester entre vous et que personne n'avait son mot à dire dans ce qu'il pourrait se passer."_

" _Je ne vois pas en quoi est-ce bon signe."_

" _Mais voyons, Licorne, cela veut dire qu'il envisage quelque chose avec toi, tête de linotte ! Bon, j'espère sincèrement qu'il ne joue pas avec tes sentiments parce que je le flingue sur-le-champ !"_

" _Tu es sûre de ce que tu m'avances ? Peut-être qu'il regrette de m'avoir embrassé et que-"_

" _Non, stop, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Il a rougi quand je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour le baiser d'hier. Dean Winchester qui est devenu aussi rouge qu'une foutue écrevisse ! T'y crois, toi ?"_

Castiel sursauta en sentant un poids lui écraser le thorax et il ouvrit les yeux rapidement, les déposant sur cette force encombrante. Son humeur s'assombrit dans la seconde, énervé que son grand-frère vienne le déranger alors qu'il se remémorait la conversation qui allait tout changer.

" _Gabriel ! Enlève-toi, tu me fais mal."_

" _Bonjour mon petit sucre d'orge ! Maman a préparé un festin en bas et si tu n'y es pas dans moins de dix minutes, sache que je dévore tout !_ "

Castiel grogna à l'entente de son surnom mais il ne répliqua pas et se contenta de repousser son aîné afin de descendre de son lit.

" _Et puis, y'a une petite surprise qui t'attend à table !"_

Le jeune Novak se retourna pour regarder son frère d'un air incrédule. Une surprise ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son anniversaire. Son père était-il parti ? Il n'en était pas sûr vu que son paternel avait décidé de reprendre les choses en mains sur leur éducation.

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lui demander la raison de cette cachotterie, mais il se tût et son regard s'illumina quand il vit Dean sur le pas de sa porte, les mains dans ses poches alors que son sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres réchauffait le cœur de Castiel.

" _Dean !"_

" _Hey, Cas !"_

Le susnommé restait immobile dans sa chambre à dévisager gaiement le nouveau venu avant de subitement se rendre compte qu'il était habillé d'un pyjama en laine, un brin trop petit. Il n'était pas du tout mis en valeur dans cet uniforme et il se fustigea intérieurement de ne pas avoir eu la décence la veille au soir de s'endormir simplement en caleçon.

Le plus beau spécimen du monde entra dans sa chambre, toujours aussi souriant, et ses yeux commençaient à devenir moqueur au fur et à mesure qu'ils descendaient sur son corps.

" _C'est un chat au milieu de ton t-shirt ?_ " ricana Dean en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

" _Mistigri. C'était son chat quand il était encore qu'un môme et il a fait tout un cinéma à nos vieux pour qu'ils lui paient un pyjama avec sa photo._ " déballa Gabriel avec une pointe de satisfaction.

Castiel sentit ses joues chauffer et il foudroya son aîné pour éviter d'avoir à croiser le regard de Dean.

" _Dean n'a pas envie de connaître cette histoire, Gabriel ! Et je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que de rester dans ma chambre !_ "

Gabriel fit un clin d'œil à Dean avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans le couloir permettant à Castiel de souffler et de reprendre un teint presque naturel.

" _T'inquiète pas, Cas, je trouve qu'il te va bien, ce pyjama."_

" _Tu n'as pas besoin d'en rajouter, Dean."_

L'interpellé se mit à rire de bon cœur, rassurant Castiel qui se dépêchait de prendre des affaires un peu plus convenable dans son armoire.

" _J'espère que ça te gêne pas que je sois venu avec mon frère. On avait pas envie de rester tous les deux chez moi."_

" _Bien sûr que non, Dean. Sam est en bas ?"_

" _Yep', ta mère lui a préparé des pancakes. Tu devrais descendre parce qu'avec un glouton comme mon frère, t'es certain de ne plus rien avoir à te mettre sous la dent."_

Castiel tourna le visage vers Dean, un fin sourire aux lèvres, et son cœur se mit à battre un peu plus frénétiquement alors que son cerveau repensait à la conversation avec son amie.

Dean espérait quelque chose avec lui. Dean souhaitait qu'ils vivent quelque chose ensemble. D'après les dires de Meg, bien sûr, mais elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir surtout en connaissant l'importance que Castiel portait à Dean.

" _Cas... ?"_

" _Mmmh ?_ "

" _Je suis venu pour ça aussi._ "

Castiel plissa le front, déviant son regard vers les mains de son Dean qui se dirigeait vers lui, persuadé qu'il avait quelque chose à lui donner, mais il fronça le nez en ne voyant rien d'autre que ses paumes.

Il leva son visage à hauteur de son fantasme et il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit qu'il sentit ses lèvres pleines et douces se poser sur les siennes un peu plus charnues. Son cœur rata un battement, son sang pulsa dans ses veines et son cerveau se déconnecta subitement.

Il resta incrédule, droit, se sentant totalement stupide de ne pas réussir à y répondre et Dean mit fin à cette douce caresse avant que Castiel ne le réalise vraiment.

" _Pardon, Cas, je croyais… Enfin, je pensais…_ "

Dean semblait profondément déçu et mal à l'aise, se mordant les lèvres de gêne. Il amorça un pas à reculons, voulant à priori disparaître de cette chambre, mais Castiel agrippa son col pour le retenir.

" _Non, je… Fais-le encore._ " murmura Castiel en rivant ses yeux à ses lèvres.

Le regard de Dean changea rapidement, passant de honte à joie avant de terminer par n'être que désir, et il s'approcha à nouveau vers sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, demandant à être entièrement remplie de la sienne.


	22. Chapitre 21

Bonjour people,

Suite maintenant et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour me suivre dans cette aventure. Merci aux Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en privé.

 _Merci à toi Arya, encore et toujours._

 **Petit aparté :** Profil mis à jour et création d'une page Facebook pour permettre à mes lecteurs de suivre mon avancée et mes nouveautés -prochaines publications et blablabla. Cependant, je ne relaterais pas à chaque fois la publication des chapitres des fictions.

Bonne lecture, des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-et-un ***

" _Et si, l'espace d'un instant, on oubliait les autres"_

Castiel n'arrivait pas à déterminer la période exacte où il avait cessé de rire comme il le faisait actuellement. Elle semblait tellement lointaine, cette période insouciante et sans prise de tête.

Pourtant, depuis plus d'une heure, il était reposé, heureux, comblé et il commençait même à avoir quelques douleurs au zygomatique, le muscle de ses joues, à force d'autant rire. Ce qui n'était absolument pas pour lui déplaire.

" _Gabriel et son côté protecteur-emmerdeur ! T'étais pas comme ça quand je t'ai connu !_ " se mit à dire Dean alors qu'il reprenait l'économe des mains de Gabriel pour continuer à peler les pommes de terre.

" _Tu veux dire notre rencontre ? Quand tu m'as collé contre le mur pour admirer ma dentition de ta langue ? J'vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dit ou fait autre chose que d'y répondre._ "

Castiel se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise d'être à l'écoute de ce genre de choses. Il connaissait cette histoire depuis bien longtemps mais, à présent, il ressentait autre chose que de l'indifférence. De la jalousie ? Le besoin que Dean le rassure ? Lui dise que c'était simplement à cause de l'alcool ? Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabriel rabâchait de nouveau cet événement. Il y avait prescription depuis, non ?

" _C'était avant ça."_

" _Avant quoi ?"_

Dean leva ses iris pour les poser sur Castiel, presque innocemment, mais ce dernier comprit le message et cela lui donna, de suite, l'envie de le remercier par un bisou. Dean le mettait en confiance avec ses paroles et Castiel n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.

" _Avant que Dean ne tombe amoureux de ton frère._ " continua Sam en haussant ses épaules avec nonchalance, comme si cette affirmation n'était qu'un faible détail dans la conversation.

" _Avant que-quoi ?_ " hurla presque Gabriel en frappant ses paumes sur le plan de travail entièrement envahi d'épluchures.

Castiel, trop concentré sur les pupilles émeraude de Dean, ne prêta aucunement attention à l'échange autour de la table. Il sentait le pied de son fantasme lui caresser tendrement le mollet et il essayait simplement de se retenir de rougir pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Dean semblait également ne pas écouter les paroles des autres, il ne cessait pas de se mordre la lèvre en déviant son regard vers les lèvres de Castiel.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Tout simplement. Comme deux adolescents qui prennent lentement conscience de l'attraction entre eux.

Pourtant, un coup sec se répercuta sur le bras de Castiel qui en sursauta, brisant le merveilleux moment entre les deux hommes, et ce dernier porta son attention sur son aîné.

" _Qu'y-a-t'il ?"_

" _Sam vient de balancer une bombe et y'a que moi qui réagit ?"_

" _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Sammy ?_ " demanda Dean en reprenant ses mouvements autour de la pomme de terre.

" _Euh… Rien, rien…_ "

Castiel plissa les sourcils en voyant les joues de Sam devenir un peu plus écarlates au fil des secondes.

" _T'essayes de faire quoi en fait, Dean-o ? Foutre Cassie dans ton pieu et le bazarder ensuite ? Lui faire croire que t'as réellement des sentiments pour lui ?_ "

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel avant d'abandonner le couteau sur la planche à découper et il se retourna vers son frère, un peu énervé que la discussion prenne une telle tournure.

" _Gabriel ! Ce qu'il se passe ne te concerne en rien, je suis assez grand pour me faire ma propre opinion et-"_

" _Et si j'avais vraiment des sentiments pour lui, qu'est-ce que ça t'ferait ? Tu vas faire quoi ?_ "

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Pourquoi est-ce que la conversation semblait mal partie pour lui gâcher sa première vraie heure de bonheur depuis longtemps ? Et puis, c'était quoi le problème de son frère à la fin ?

Mais, avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, les mots de Dean se déchiffrèrent lentement dans son esprit et il réalisa enfin. Est-ce que Dean sous-entendait qu'il avait réellement des sentiments pour lui ? De là à le traduire comme de l'amour, peut-être pas mais…

" _Tu as des sentim… Pour moi ?"_

" _Pourquoi t'as l'air si surpris que ça, Cas ? C'est pas étonnant, si ?_ "

Castiel bégaya quelques mots, n'en comprenant pas lui-même leur sens.

" _Pas étonnant ? Mec, tu t'es tapé presque tous les étudiants du bahut ! Alors, excuse-moi de douter, hein !"_

" _C'est à toi que je m'adresse ?_ " grogna Dean en fusillant Gabriel du regard.

Castiel ne savait plus comment réagir. Il était à la fois heureux, parce que Dean avouait clairement qu'il l'appréciait comme lui l'appréciait, mais il était aussi un peu angoissé, parce que, pour une fois, il comprenait parfaitement les accusations de son frère.

" _Je… je ne sais pas, Dean. Je veux dire… qu'ai-je de différents des autres ? Enfin, comment veux-tu que j'arrive à te croire alors que tu ne me prêtes pas vraiment attention au lycée, que tu ne me dis rien ? Je ne savais même pas pour toi et Lisa ! Et puis, ce n'est pas parce que tu m'embrasses que je vais en comprendre_ _la_ _signification. Tu as embrassé beaucoup de monde alors-"_

" _T'es sérieux, là ?_ " fit-il dans un râle, son économe tombant sur le sol de la cuisine.

" _Dean…_ " commença Sam en posant sa paume sur l'épaule de son aîné. " _Essaye d'écouter ce qu'il a à_ -"

Un grognement se répercuta dans l'air alors que Dean se redressait entièrement de sa chaise, les traits de son visage se crispant. Castiel fut surpris de cette attitude, qu'avait-il dit de déplacé ? Il ne démontrait que les faits, non ?

" _Je me suis mis des potes à dos pour te défendre ! Je me suis ramassé un pain dans la gueule pour toi ! J'ai du mettre une dérouillée à Dick pour qu'il arrête ses conneries ! J'ai du me retrouver chez le proviseur avec un prof pour que Métatron cesse de tenir le journal du bahut ! Et j'ai pas fini quand je vois ce que Lisa souhaite te faire ! J'ai du faire des putains de deal avec mon équipe pour qu'ils arrêtent de lâcher leurs nerfs sur toi ! Tu crois que je l'aurais fait si c'était pas le cas ? Tu crois que j'aurais supplié Benny pour qu'il m'aide si je ressentais rien pour toi ?"_

Castiel n'avait pas pu se concentrer sur toutes les informations que venait de sortir Dean parce qu'il avait plus hurlé que parlé.

" _Mais je ne savais pas tout ça ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu m'en parler ?"_

" _Pour te dire quoi ? Putain, Cas, ça ne fait que quelques mois qu'on se connaît ! Je savais même pas pourquoi je faisais tout ça avant que je le réalise jeudi en te voyant ! Tu crois que moi j'ai pas souffert en me rendant compte de la réputation que les autres te donnaient ? De la façon qu'ils avaient de te voir ? Tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi de me retourner contre mes potes ?"_

Il reprit son souffle, sa peau reprenant un peu de couleur, et il ramassa l'outil de cuisine pour le déposer sur le plan de travail.

" _Viens, Sam. On rentre._ "

Si Castiel avait pu reprendre ses esprits à temps, il aurait pu le rattraper et lui dire qu'il comprenait, qu'il lui faisait confiance, qu'il l'aimait, mais il n'y arriva pas et prit conscience de son départ bien trop tard.


	23. Chapitre 22

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Chapitre vingt-deux en ligne ! Si certains voulaient ma mort sur le chapitre précédent, sachez que celui-ci n'est pas top non plus. Dans le sens "Pauvre Cas". Ouais, je suis Micro et les histoires trop faciles, c'est pas ma tasse de thé.

 _Merci à Arya qui m'a clairement fasciné et ému face à ses commentaires sur ce chapitre._

Bonne lecture, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-deux ***

" _Être adolescent ne semble pas si facile"_

Castiel avait réussi à se contenir pour ne pas hurler contre son frère. Ce frère qui avait continué à débiter des horreurs sur Dean, avant de partir dans des excuses presque pathétiques en voyant le visage fermé que ses traits dessinaient.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire à la fin, Gabriel ?_ "

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que son aîné argumente son attitude par les frasques de Dean, qu'il n'était pas fait pour lui, qu'il n'était qu'un jeune adolescent égoïste et sans cœur, qu'il ne souhaitait que le protéger en l'éloignant de lui, mais à la place, Gabriel se contenta de baisser les yeux comme s'il se sentait coupable.

" _Gab' ?"_

" _Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes, Cassie. Je ne veux…"_

Était-ce un sanglot étouffé qu'il venait d'entendre ? Castiel entrouvrit la bouche, incrédule, avant de s'asseoir maladroitement sur son lit défait. Essayait-il de lui faire passer un message ?

" _Pourquoi te détesterais-je ?"_

" _C'est de ma faute."_

Le jeune Novak était dans le flou total. Il plissa les yeux et pencha le visage vers la droite, se concentrant sur le déchiffrage des paroles de son frère. De sa faute ? Que Dean se soit éclipsé aussi vite ? Non, c'était Castiel le fautif parce qu'il l'avait accusé de ne pas être sincère.

" _C'est moi qui ai dit à Dean que je n'avais pas confiance en lui. Tu n'as pas à-"_

" _Non, pas ça. Avant."_

" _Avant ?"_

Gabriel ferma la porte avec lenteur et Castiel eut une sueur froide en le voyant agir de la sorte. Parce que le seul jour où il avait vu son frère avoir ce genre de réaction, cette attitude peureuse, honteuse et minable, était le jour où il était rentré du commissariat pour vol à l'étalage.

" _Avant quoi ?_ " redemanda Castiel, la voix cassée.

Gabriel releva le visage et, cette fois-ci, le ventre du jeune élève se contracta violemment. Son frère avait les yeux brillants, presque au proche de la rupture.

" _Gabriel…_ " sanglota Castiel, pas le moins rassuré.

" _Quand j'ai vu que tu parlais à Dean, j'ai été voir Gordon et Lisa pour leur dire que tu avais un crush pour notre basketteur, je leur ai dit tout ce que tu m'as dit, Cassie. Absolument tout. La façon dont ton visage s'illuminait quand tu étais avec lui, vos échanges dans les vestiaires, la raison pour laquelle tu jouais au rebelle en cours de sport. C'est aussi moi qui ai demandé à Lisa de tout faire pour que tu t'éloignes de Dean. Je pensais pas que ça allait prendre une tournure aussi… Horrible ! Que tu souffrirais autant ! J'ai jamais voulu ça !"_

Castiel rejeta la main de son aîné quand elle se posa sur son genou, le faisant s'étaler au sol. Des larmes surplombaient à présent le visage de Gabriel mais Castiel n'y prêta aucunement attention.

" _Je t'assure que je m'en suis voulu à la seconde où je t'ai ramassé sur le trottoir en sang ! Tout ça parce que j'étais jaloux que Dean se soit intéressé à toi. Mon petit frère insociable et innocent. Mon intello de frère qui n'a jamais traîné dans un night-club pour se rendre intéressant, qui n'a jamais rien fait pour que le capitaine ne lui prête vraiment attention !"_

Gabriel s'acharnait sur ses joues avec un désespoir fou.

" _Je ne comprenais pas… Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de soirées que j'ai du faire pour que Dean ne se rende réellement compte de mon existence, Cassie ? Tu sais ce que j'ai été obligé de faire pour que Dean ne m'embrasse à cette soirée-là ? Ce que ça m'a coûté ? Et toi, il te suffit juste de te retrouver quinze minutes dans les vestiaires avec lui pour qu'il t'apprécie et souhaite te connaître ?"_

Gabriel se redressa sur les fesses, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux pliés devant lui, et il mordit ses doigts afin de se calmer.

" _Je sais que j'ai été stupide, Cassie. Stupide et égoïste. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi une seule seconde. J'ai simplement profité de sa réputation et de la tienne pour que les autres fassent le sale boulot à ma place, te discrédite et t'éclipse."_

Castiel releva le visage, surpris de l'avoir baissé, et il s'essuya les joues doucement alors que des larmes avaient également pris place autour de ses cils.

" _Je pensais que j'étais vraiment accro à Dean, Cassie, je le croyais fermement avant que je ne me rende compte que ce n'était que de la simple attirance. Et puis, je sais que tu l'aimes. Que tu l'aimes vraiment comme moi je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer. Je suis tellement désolé, petit frère._ "

Castiel vit le regard de son frère se poser à nouveau vers le sol, entièrement coupable. Au début de son monologue, il avait eu envie de le frapper, de le haïr vraiment, de le rejeter, de le malmener, peut-être même à aller jusqu'à le détruire. Mais, là, maintenant, il avait juste pitié de son aîné.

De la pitié et de la peine. Oui, il avait de la peine pour son grand-frère, ce grand-frère qu'il avait toujours pensé être son protecteur. Finalement, bourreau. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A vouloir le détruire ? Lui ?

" _J'ai vraiment souffert, Gabriel. J'ai même pensé à ne plus vouloir me réveiller, à presque souhaiter mourir dans mon sommeil pour ne plus affronter le lycée."_

" _Je-Je sais…"_

" _Mais je te pardonne. Parce que tu restes mon frère et que, malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré, tu n'es pas le seul fautif. Je peux comprendre ta peine, Gabriel. Je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis le cadet de la famille que je ne peux pas t'aider."_

Le regard de son interlocuteur changea subitement, ses pupilles brillaient d'incompréhension et de surprise toujours avec cette teinte de culpabilité.

" _J'aimerais que tu ailles t'excuser auprès de Dean, Gabriel. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ai souffert. Je veux que tu répares ce que tu as brisé. Je te pardonne mais je n'oublie pas. Va-t-en maintenant, j'ai besoin d'être seul."_

" _Cassie, je-"_

" _Va-t-en !"_

Castiel avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre lorsqu'il observa son aîné disparaître de sa chambre. Il avait une boule formée de colère et de haine au creux de son cœur, une boule qui n'avait jamais eu sa place en son sein.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle mais il savait qu'il ne serait plus le gentil petit élève de première qui restait en retrait et se laissait marcher dessus. Il n'avait plus envie de paraître fragile aux yeux des autres, il n'avait plus envie d'être une marionnette pour les autres et même pour sa famille.

Il devait s'affirmer et se défendre. Sans l'aide de personne. Il croisa son reflet à travers le miroir de sa chambre et il fut satisfait de voir de la détermination dans ses prunelles.

Il était sûr d'une chose, en tout cas, c'était bien grâce à Gabriel qu'il se réveillait enfin.


	24. Chapitre 23

Bonjour tout le monde,

Chapitre vingt-trois en ligne et ouais !

 _Merci Arya, tellement._

Bonne lecture, des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-trois ***

" _Ce nouveau visage n'est pas répugnant"_

Dimanche midi.

Castiel descendit les escaliers de sa demeure avec une nonchalance non feinte. Il venait à peine de se réveiller, première grasse matinée qu'il s'offrait de sa vie, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il se sentait mieux, plus humain peut-être ?

Il soupira en entendant la voix bourrue de son père dans la salle à manger et se dirigea vers les voix sans y prêter attention. Il s'installa simplement à sa place, déviant son regard vers la nourriture généreusement placée au centre de la table et écouta d'une oreille discrète la conversation autour de lui.

" _Je n'ai rien à te dire._ " fit la voix glaciale de son aîné.

" _Rien à me dire ? Ça nous inquiète mais tu décides de faire ta forte-tête ?"_

" _Manu, laisse-le, ce n'est qu'une petite égratignure."_

" _Ouais et bientôt, ça va être un bras plâtré qu'on va encore se coltiner ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des enfants aussi fragiles ?!_ "

Castiel leva les yeux vers Gabriel qui grognait silencieusement et il vit une vilaine coupure sur sa lèvre supérieure. Il haussa un sourcil dans sa direction lorsque ce dernier riva ses yeux aux siens et Gabriel lui répondit par un petit sourire contrit.

" _T'es au courant de quelque chose, Castiel ? Sur l'état lamentable de ton idiot de grand-frère ?_ " questionna Emmanuel d'un ton acerbe.

" _Pas le moins du monde mais je suppose qu'il l'avait bien cherché._ " fit-il en mâchouillant sa viande froide.

Castiel posa son regard à nouveau sur Gabriel qui hochait la tête avec gravité. Était-ce la signature de Dean ? Probablement. Et Castiel ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'indifférence pour cette blessure. Après tout, Gabriel l'avait largement mérité.

" _Vous me fatiguez, les garçons. Est-ce que je peux avoir le sel, Amy ?"_

" _Tiens. Qu'est-ce que tu fais cet après-midi, Cassie ? On pensait aller faire un tour au parc avec ton père et-"_

" _Je pense que je vais sortir voir Dean._ " répondit Castiel sans se sentir coupable de couper la parole à sa mère ni même d'annoncer ça devant Gabriel.

" _C'est le garçon qui a escaladé notre façade avec une échelle, c'est ça ? Il est fréquentable au moins ?_ "

Le rire de Gabriel emplit la pièce ce qui obligea leur père à se tourner vers lui.

" _Il est le capitaine de l'équipe de basket du lycée et c'est aussi le mec le plus branché de toute la région."_

" _L'équipe des Warriors ? Ceux qui ont remporté la coupe régionale l'année dernière ?"_

" _Ceux-là même."_

Castiel soupira en voyant le regard fier de son géniteur dans sa direction, comme si être ami avec Dean le rendait nettement plus intéressant à ses yeux.

" _C'est bien, Castiel ! S'il souhaite venir à la maison ou si tu souhaites l'inviter, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Sais-tu où est-ce qu'il veut aller après le bac ? Je suis sûr qu'avec une valise comme la sienne, il peut intégrer n'importe quelle faculté."_

" _Il est déjà pris pour intégrer l'université de Kentucky._ " répliqua Castiel en jouant avec sa fourchette, délaissant les légumes dans un coin de son assiette.

" _Ses parents doivent être fiers de lui. Tu devrais prendre exemple sur ce garçon, Castiel. Tu te rends compte, Amélia ? Il a quoi, seize ans ? Et est déjà promit_ _à un bel avenir !_ "

Le cadet des Novak se leva subitement, ignorant la bienséance apprise par ses parents, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour ramasser sa vaisselle qu'il abandonna dans l'évier. Puis, il mit son trench sur ses épaules tandis qu'il vit du coin de l'œil son père venir jusqu'à lui.

Il crispa sa mâchoire, sachant qu'il aurait le droit à une minute de remontrance pour agir de la sorte, et il sentit la paume de son père se poser sur son épaule.

" _Souhaite le bonjour à Dean de ma part et dis-lui bien qu'il est le bienvenu, d'accord ?_ "

Castiel le dévisagea sans comprendre et fut autant surpris en voyant Emmanuel lui ouvrir la porte, avec un sourire sincèrement heureux inscrit sur son visage.

Pour autant, Castiel ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage et s'éloigna à la hâte pour ne plus affronter le regard de son père.

Ce père qui était simplement fier que Castiel ait un "ami" du nom de Dean. Fier qu'il côtoie quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait encore plus en colère devant ce fait ? Il se fichait de son géniteur, de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, alors pour quelle raison avait-il envie de lui cogner la tête ? Et puis, depuis quand Castiel ressentait le besoin de frapper quelqu'un ?

Il s'arrêta sur le bord de la route, essayant de contrôler ses nerfs, avant de reprendre la marche en direction de la petite maison de Dean. Est-ce que son père serait toujours aussi fier s'il apprenait que Dean l'avait embrassé ? Sur les lèvres ? Est-ce que son père serait toujours aussi fier s'il apprenait que Dean n'était pas qu'un simple ami ?

Il se stoppa à nouveau devant le portillon des Winchester et laissa son regard observer le petit jardin lui faisant face. Était-il toujours perçu comme étant un petit-ami ? L'avait-il été un jour d'ailleurs ?

Après tout, Dean l'avait à nouveau embrassé que la veille, est-ce que cela confirmait leur statut ? Et puis, la conversation qu'ils avaient eu autour de la table n'avait pas non plus arrangé la chose, l'avait peut-être même empiré.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout semblait compliqué ? Pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit qu'aimer quelqu'un était si difficile et si incompréhensible ? Dans les films, cela paraissait simple alors pourquoi ne l'était-ce pas avec lui ?

Il arrêta de divaguer en voyant Dean ouvrir la baie vitrée et son sourire s'illumina dans la seconde, surtout en voyant ce même sourire se dessiner sur le visage de ce dernier.

Peu importe que cela soit compliqué, dès que son Dean montrait le bout de son nez, Castiel ne voyait plus rien d'autre et ne ressentait plus qu'un bonheur sans nom s'inscrire dans ses veines.

Alors, tant pis s'il souffrait la seconde d'après, tant pis si les autres ne percevaient pas ça d'un bon œil, tant pis si cela faisait souffrir son aîné, tant que Dean le regardait avec tendresse, passion et désir, Castiel sautera dans cette complication les deux pieds joints et la tête la première.


	25. Chapitre 24

Hey people,

Allez, hop, on remet le couvert pour une suite, et quelle suite ! (La nana pas peu fière)

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Bêta pour son travail qui est même plus qu'exceptionnel. Merci à vous, lecteurs, pour donner vie à cette fiction (c'est grâce à vous)._

Bonne lecture, et à vendredi, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-quatre ***

" _Cartes sur table"_

Comment Dean faisait-il pour paraître aussi innocent ? Il était pourtant bien coupable, lui aussi, dans les événements pittoresques de la vie actuelle de Castiel.

Il l'avait délaissé et évité, ayant peut-être honte de se montrer avec lui, il avait joué avec ses sentiments en le balayant à la vue de tous au lycée, il l'avait embrassé en étant encore en couple. Mais il lui avait, sans doute, également évité le pire en le protégeant des autres, en le défendant.

Alors, oui, Dean pouvait se sentir coupable pour bon nombres de raisons mais Castiel n'arrivait pas à le percevoir de la sorte.

Dean était bon. Dean était doux. Surtout à l'heure actuelle où Dean le chevauchait sur son lit simple tout en lui parsemant le torse de baisers. Des baisers tendres et humides qui lui faisaient arracher quelques gémissements incontrôlés.

Est-ce que c'était normal d'être autant sensible juste par la caresse des lèvres de son fantasme sur son ventre ? Qu'en sera-t-il lorsque leur ébat atteindra ce point de non-retour que Castiel avait aperçu dans un film érotique que cachait son père ? Sera-t-il le genre de personnes à hurler de plaisir sans parvenir à réfréner ses pulsions ?

" _Dean… On-On devrait parler…_ " murmura-t-il sans grande conviction alors que Dean s'attaquait à ses deux bouts de chairs roses déjà bien tendus.

" _Tu veux parler de quoi ? De ce qu'on est en train de faire ou de ce que je prévois de te faire ?_ " répliqua Dean avec un sourire carnassier avant de sortir sa langue pour lécher sa peau rougie.

" _De… Des autres, de mon frère._ " parvint à sortir Castiel en balançant sa tête en arrière.

Il regretta ses dires en sentant la langue de son Dean abandonner sa position et il releva le visage pour apercevoir le capitaine s'asseoir au bout de son lit avec une moue contractée.

" _T'as un don pour briser les bons moments, toi._ " soupira-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la nuque. " _Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Si c'est moi qui est frappé ton frère ? Ouais, c'est moi et j'estime qu'il l'a mérité largement. Il peut remercier Sam pour m'avoir arrêté parce que je t'assure que je lui en ai voulu à la seconde où il a commencé son putain de monologue._ " déclara Dean avec une lueur presque bestiale.

" _Tu connaissais ses motivations avant de le voir ?"_

" _Avant de le voir hier ? Non. Je savais qu'il me tournait autour, on l'appelle pas l'harceleur pour rien, mais j'ai jamais pensé qu'il était autant accro à moi, Cas."_

Le susnommé se releva du lit et remit maladroitement son t-shirt, parvenant à cacher sa peau laiteuse, avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur Dean.

" _Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu m'apprécies vraiment, Dean ? Je veux dire… Est-ce que tu es vraiment sincère ?"_

" _Je t'ai dit tout ça, hier !_ " s'énerva-t-il en se levant dans la seconde.

" _Alors dis-moi pour quelle raison tu m'as rejeté au lycée, dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé sans me dire que tu étais en couple avec Lisa, dis-moi pourquoi tu es aussi tendre en-dehors du lycée et aussi détaché là-bas, dis-moi pourquoi les autres me détestent autant, pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles avoir honte d'être avec moi ?_ " débita Castiel à vive allure.

Il essaya de reprendre son souffle, presque essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un sprint. Puis, il riva ses yeux dans ceux de Dean avec détermination. Il ne voulait plus paraître faible. Faible et peureux. Il voulait que Dean sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un jeune homme sans caractère, sans opinion, sans défense. Il voulait que Dean le remarque vraiment.

" _Bordel, Cas, je crois avoir été clair, non ?"_

" _Pas assez à mon goût !"_

Il vit Dean lâcher un soupir d'énervement, et pourtant, il s'installa à nouveau sur le lit avec calme, prêt à lui répondre alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient entre eux.

" _J'ai appris à te connaitre, Cas, à voir au-delà de la réputation que les autres te donnaient et j'ai découvert quelqu'un de chaleureux, d'intelligent, de sincère et d'attentif. J'ai pas besoin de jouer un rôle avec toi, j'ai pas besoin d'en faire trop. Peu importe ce que je dis, tu ne me juges pas et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a fait… changé d'avis sur toi. Au début, c'était par sympathie que je discutais avec toi, juste parce que tu m'avais fait rire dans les vestiaires en jouant le rebelle._ " rit-il en fixant un point devant lui, se remémorant peut-être leur première conversation. " _Mais très vite, Dick et Lisa m'ont retourné le cerveau. Il m'est arrivé de te dénigrer, Cas, de t'insulter, juste parce que je ne voulais pas me mettre mes amis à dos, de vouloir rester dans les cases._ " fit-il en envoyant un regard navré. " _Puis, tu t'es fait frapper et là, c'était fini, je ne voulais plus être cet homme-là, j'avais l'impression d'être celui qui t'avait fait ça. C'était de ma faute parce que je m'étais intéressé à toi. Je me suis senti redevable et, bref, tu connais la suite. Tout ce que j'ai fais pour me sentir… mieux et te voir sourire."_

Dean laissa quelques secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre toujours aussi sérieusement.

" _Sauf que quand tu es revenu, c'était plus pareil entre nous et, pourtant, c'était toujours la même chose avec les autres. Je me suis mis avec Lisa quelques jours après ton absence et plus personne ne parlait de toi, je pensais qu'ils étaient passés à autre chose mais… Tu es revenu, j'ai joué au bad-boy devant Lisa et… Les deux heures qui ont suivi ont été une horreur. J'ai essayé de me défendre mais, ça reste mes potes, Cas, mes potes ! J'ai pas voulu les décevoir, j'en sais rien, un truc de ce genre._ " balaya-t-il de la main. " _Je t'ai fait souffrir, n'est-ce pas ?_ "

Dean était honnête, pouvait-il en faire autant ?

" _Tu n'as fait que ça, Dean. Est-ce que tu sais que tu es le premier ? Que c'est la première fois que je ressens ce que je ressens pour quelqu'un ? Je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de sentiments pour une personne. Jamais._ "

Dean entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et ses yeux semblaient presque inquiets voire même encore plus désolés qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant. Ils étaient un peu surpris aussi.

" _Quand tu dis jamais, c'est … ?"_

" _Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire, Dean. Je n'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, je n'ai jamais rêvé de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es dans mes pensées depuis tellement longtemps ! Tu ne peux pas savoir quelle a été ma joie quand tu m'as accordé un regard, quand tu es venu me parler, quand tu m'as emmené ici pour la première fois. Je t'aime, Dean, et ce bien avant les vestiaires._ "

Castiel referma rapidement la bouche, ouvrant ses yeux tels des orbites, en prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il venait d'être bien trop honnête et Dean allait fuir parce que Castiel avait bien compris qu'il s'éloignait de tout ce qui touchait à des sentiments. Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il fuit toutes ses conquêtes si ce n'était pas à cause de ça ?

Et voilà que Castiel venait de lui dire ce qu'il haïssait le plus.

Pourtant, Dean ne s'écarta pas, ne le rejeta pas non plus, ne lui demanda pas de sortir de chez lui. Non, à la place, Dean s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec toute la douceur du monde. Baiser humide, chaste, mais qui semblait tellement fragile, comme si ce geste pouvait se briser à tout moment.

" _Je crois… Je crois que je ressens la même chose._ "


	26. Chapitre 25

Bonjour mes formidables lecteurs,

Que serais-je sans vous, hein ? Vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur et je papillonnes de joie _-si, si._

 _Je fais un gros poutou à ma Arya qui m'a comblé de bonheur dans sa relecture -avoir de tel encouragement donne forcément le rouge aux joues._

Bonne lecture, et à bientôt,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-cinq ***

" _Il est temps d'assumer"_

Si Castiel devait définir son week-end, il dirait qu'il était intense. Intense dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait angoissé, puis rêvé avant de finalement être heureux et comblé. Tout était enfin clair avec Dean, absolument tout, et même avec Gabriel. Tout avait été dit.

Dean lui avait ouvert son cœur, cela avait été le plus beau moment de toute son existence.

Il savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir sauf que, maintenant, c'était à lui de se battre. Pour lui. Il allait devoir affronter les autres et ne plus se laisser faire, s'affirmer. Il était prêt et confiant. Et bien, oui, il avait Dean auprès de lui maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

Balthazar le rejoignit à son casier, encerclant ses épaules de son bras, alors que Meg éclatait son chewing-gum en attendant que Castiel termine de classer ses affaires.

" _Et comment ça va se passer pour toi, Cassie ? Tu vas rattraper la nat' ou le prof te met un zéro d'office ?_ " questionna son ami en jouant avec la porte du casier d'un air nonchalant.

" _Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose qu'il va falloir que je lui en parle cet après-midi. Ils ont passés les épreuves la semaine derni-"_

" _Clarence, problème à cinquante mètres !_ " coupa Meg en se positionnant devant lui, comme une armure.

Castiel s'écarta de son casier pour guetter la direction que ses amis observaient. La garce de Lisa avec ses deux acolytes, plantées comme des piquets en plein milieu du couloir, en train de les dévisager. Il déglutit difficilement, pas ravi d'être au centre de leur attention, et il referma lentement son compartiment avant d'affronter les regards acerbes à quelques pas de lui.

Il devait s'affirmer. Il le devait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas être parfaitement prêt pour la remettre à sa place ?

Il vit Lisa lui sourire en biais avant de se diriger vers lui avec une telle détermination que Castiel se demandait s'il allait parvenir à sortir un seul son.

" _T'inquiète, Licorne, je vais me la faire._ " ricana Meg en prenant une posture décontractée contre les casiers de rangements.

Ce devait être à lui de répliquer ce genre de phrases, pas son amie. C'était son combat à présent. Le sien.

Il cessa de penser lorsqu'il remarqua Lisa s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa route, encore trop loin pour échanger avec lui, et il pencha le visage vers son épaule, incertain. Pourquoi diantre s'arrêtait-elle en si bon chemin ? La réponse ?

Dean. Dean qui venait d'entrer à l'intérieur de la bâtisse en compagnie de Dick, Benny et Adam. Dean qui plissait les sourcils en voyant l'attroupement en plein milieu du couloir en arrêt. Dean qui tourna le visage pour guetter la raison de ce comportement. Dean qui finit par dessiner un sourire si lumineux que Castiel en resta subjugué en l'apercevant.

Le cœur de Castiel se mit à battre bien plus frénétiquement. Était-ce l'heure de vérité ? Allait-il réellement assumer être en couple avec Castiel ou allait-il fuir comme il en avait l'habitude ?

Dean. Dean qui raffermit sa prise sur son sac à dos. Dean qui jeta un coup d'œil vers Lisa. Dean qui commença à se diriger vers Castiel. Dean qui noya ses yeux dans les siens avec tellement d'ardeur que ça en était honteusement délicieux. Dean qui s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage avec toujours ce sourire tendre sur le bout des lèvres.

" _Salut, Cas…"_

" _Hello, Dean."_

Dean. Dean qui posa sa paume contre la joue de Castiel. Dean qui laissa son pouce caresser lentement sa bouche sèche. Dean qui riva ses yeux sur cette dernière. Dean qui approcha dangereusement ses lèvres aux siennes. Dean qui finit par les sceller entre elles. Dean qui l'embrassa vraiment, loin d'être un baiser chaste.

Devant les autres. Devant Meg et Balthazar. Devant Dick, Benny et Adam. Devant Cassie, Amara et Lisa. Devant une trentaine d'élèves. A la vue de tous. Dans le lycée.

Castiel déplaça ses bras pour les enrouler autour des épaules musclés du capitaine de l'équipe de basket et il y répondit avec la même ferveur, les yeux fermés pour goûter à cet échange sans apercevoir le regard des autres.

La langue de Dean vint frôler sa lèvre inférieure et Castiel décida d'amener la sienne à son encontre. Il crut être envahi d'une multitude de papillons à l'intérieur de tout son être, son estomac semblait se contracter de bonheur et il commençait à avoir les jambes flageolantes.

Il sentait les mains de Dean descendre de son dos à ses hanches avant de finir par agripper son fessier, fermement, le faisant glapir dans la seconde et il enroula encore plus ses bras pour interdire à son Dean de s'éloigner.

Comme ce baiser était différent des autres. Différent et tellement plus délicieux. Pourquoi Dean s'était-il retenu les jours d'avant ? Castiel ne se lassera définitivement jamais de cette bouche tentatrice.

Il sentit Dean mettre fin à leur étreinte et cette séparation permit à Castiel de revenir sur terre, d'être à nouveau conscient de tous ces regards autour d'eux.

Pourtant, Dean dévia simplement ses iris dans ceux de Cas et il lui transmit des émotions tellement fortes que Castiel n'avait envie que de l'embrasser encore et encore et pour toujours.

" _Tu as passé une bonne matinée ?"_ demanda Dean en reprenant lentement son souffle.

Castiel balança simplement le visage en réponse, encore trop sous le choc de ce magnifique baiser pour être entièrement lucide. Puis, le nez de Dean vint caresser le sien tendrement et il l'embrassa plus raisonnablement.

" _On se voit en cours de sport tout-à-l'heure ?"_

" _Mmh mmh._ "

Dean s'éloigna d'un pas mais Castiel le retint par la manche presque involontairement. En fait, pas vraiment, il avait juste envie de sentir à nouveau les belles lèvres de Dean sur les siennes et ce dernier dû lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert parce qu'il se mit juste à lâcher un petit rire avant de les sceller encore.

Il finit tout de même par s'éloigner en déposant encore un baiser mais sur son cou cette fois avant de disparaître entièrement au bout du couloir très vite rattrapé par ses trois camarades, autant sous le choc que Castiel.

Castiel qui était entièrement rouge pivoine et bien trop abasourdi pour ne faire qu'un seul geste.

Dean n'avait pas fuit. Dean avait assumé. Dean venait de lui donner un baiser majestueux. Dean lui avait caressé les fesses. Ce dernier point finit par le faire revenir entièrement sur terre et il posa son regard sur Meg, demandant silencieusement confirmation que tout était bien réel.

Cela semblait effectivement l'être puisqu'elle l'observait incrédule, la bouche à demi-ouverte, et Castiel ne mit pas longtemps pour remarquer que tous les étudiants avaient exactement la même réaction que son amie.

Au moins, tout était à présent clair pour tout le monde, non ?


	27. Chapitre 26

Yo' les gens,

Mardi donc chapitre.

Un chapitre nettement plus calme (vraiment plus calme) et encore fluffy... Oui, je me surprends moi-même.

 _Merci à ma fabuleuse Arya, toujours._

Bonne lecture, et à vendredi,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-six ***

" _Ce n'est que le début de notre histoire"_

Castiel rangeait son livre d'anglais dans son sac à dos quand il vit la main de Meg se poser sur l'ouverture, l'empêchant de le refermer.

" _Je persiste à croire que c'est pas bon, Clarence._ "

Le susnommé leva ses yeux azur vers sa camarade et haussa un sourcil dans sa direction.

" _Pourquoi ? Je pense que Lisa sait qu'elle a perdu la partie et que continuer à m'attaquer comme elle le fait depuis plusieurs semaines ne la mettrait qu'en difficulté auprès de Dean._ "

Il dévia son regard vers son sac qu'il finit par fermer et il le positionna sur ses épaules avant de se diriger vers le pas de la porte. Meg sur ses talons.

" _Tu connais pas l'expression "si je ne peux pas l'avoir alors personne ne l'aura" ? Tu devrais rester sur tes gardes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle fait la morte depuis deux semaines qu'elle n'a pas prévue de se venger."_

" _Tu vois le mal partout, Meg."_

Castiel sortit de la salle, déviant ses pupilles vers le couloir, mais la main de son amie le stoppa et le força à se retourner vers elle.

" _Qu'en dit Dean ? Vous en avez parlé ? Elle est dans sa classe, non ? Comment ça se passe entre eux ?"_

" _Dean m'a simplement dit qu'il ne lui parlait plus, c'est tout."_

" _C'est tout ? Comment tu fais pour rester aussi zen, Licorne ?_ "

Castiel s'enleva de son étreinte et entreprit de continuer sa route. La semaine venait de se terminer et il ne souhaitait plus que rejoindre son Dean pour rentrer avec lui. Ce soir, il le félicitera pour leur victoire de la veille contre l'équipe de Stanford et il avait imaginé de nombreuses et nombreuses façons de le faire.

Depuis quelques jours, Castiel espérait passer un cap avec Dean. Ils n'avaient pas encore été au-delà des barrières de tissus et Castiel se sentait enfin prêt pour se donner corps et âmes. A vrai dire, il était prêt depuis longtemps mais les problèmes entre lui et l'entourage de Dean l'avaient tout de même bien miné. Ce qui n'était plus vraiment le cas maintenant.

Bon, il avait encore le droit à des regards haineux venant de toutes les directions au self, d'insultes envoyées par le petit groupe de Lisa, mais, dans l'ensemble, tout allait mieux. Il commençait même à être proche d'Adam avec qui il passait un peu de temps à la bibliothèque pour réviser le prochain bac blanc et même auprès de Benny qui se trouvait être plutôt charmant et drôle.

" _Je suis contente, tu sais, pour vous deux. Que Dean ait finalement assumé avoir des sentiments pour toi et tout mais, je t'ordonne de faire gaffe à toi."_

" _Meg, s'il-te-plaît !"_

Castiel descendit les marches fraîchement nettoyées pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, scrutant la foule pour apercevoir la tête châtaigne de son magnifique petit-ami.

" _Et comment ça se passe entre vous ?_ "

Cette fois, le regard de Castiel s'illumina en se posant sur sa camarade et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur.

" _C'est merveilleux. Dean est parfait. Je ne pensais jamais que… Jamais je n'avais envisagé qu'il puisse réellement ressentir des sentiments pour moi et maintenant…"_

" _Okey, baby, calme tes ardeurs. Et ton père ?"_

Castiel se renfrogna dans la seconde à l'entente de ce mot. Si son père était heureux d'avoir Dean de temps en temps chez lui, il ne semblait pas pour autant plus enclin à être à l'écoute de ses fils.

C'était même plutôt le contraire. Il avait tendance à tout comparer avec Dean. Peu importe ce que disait Castiel ou Gabriel, Emmanuel amenait toujours le sujet sur Dean. Comme s'il vouait un culte sans nom pour son petit-ami.

" _C'est toujours la même chose. Il se transforme dès que Dean met le pied à la maison."_

" _Tu crois qu'il le prendrait mal ? De vous savoir ensemble ?"_

" _Je n'en sais rien. Il a des propos homophobes mais vu comment il est aveuglé par la réussite de Dean… Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il l'accepte sans broncher."_

" _Ton père est un vrai mystère. Il ne repart pas en déplacement ?_ "

Castiel haussa les épaules tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'enceinte pour rejoindre le parking. Il sortit les clés de sa petite 205 avant de se tourner vers son amie.

" _Ma mère le pousse à repartir mais je ne crois pas que ce soit prévu. Il souhaite remettre ses fils dans le droit chemin."_

" _Il est complètement attaqué si tu veux mon avis."_

" _Je ne te le fais pas dire. J'ai-"_

Castiel se tut et sursauta en sentant une main encercler sa taille mais il se détendit rapidement en sentant l'effluve d'eau de Cologne tant appréciée lui parvenir jusqu'à ses narines. Il sentit une bouche pleine l'embrasser chastement dans son cou et il se retourna pour faire face au basketteur.

" _Hello, Dean."_

" _Hey, Cas. Tu nous ramènes chez toi ? On rentrera à pied ce soir."_

L'interpellé riva son regard derrière le dos de Dean pour apercevoir Sam envahi de livres en mains.

" _Bien sûr. Veux-tu que je t'aide, Sam ?"_

" _Ouais, je veux bien. J'ai plusieurs devoirs à rendre la semaine prochaine, c'est pour ça que j'ai autant de livres. Tu peux prendre ceux-là ?"_

Castiel se dépêcha de prendre deux encyclopédies sur le point de tomber au sol et il ouvrit sa voiture pour laisser ses invités prendre place à l'intérieur.

" _Bon, je vais vous laisser. Bye, Licorne._ " salua Meg en s'éloignant déjà.

Castiel se contenta de lui faire une salutation de la main avant de fermer la portière arrière une fois que Sam se soit engouffré à l'intérieur. Puis, alors qu'il se déplaçait pour rejoindre l'avant de son véhicule, il fut arrêté dans son élan et son dos percuta le coffre.

" _Merde, pardon Cas, c'était censé être sensuel…_ " répliqua Dean en lui massant le bas des reins, un regard profondément honteux rivé vers lui.

Le susnommé finit par rire en se calant un peu mieux contre la carrosserie de sa voiture et agrippa le col de Dean pour l'amener plus près de son visage.

" _Et qu'est-ce qui devait suivre après ton geste sensuel ?_ " fit-il avant de rougir légèrement, un peu surpris de tenir lui-même un tel discours, lui qui se sait prude.

" _Ça…_ "

Les mains de Dean remontèrent le long de ses flancs, sous la paroi de tissus, et Castiel sentit son corps être parcouru de petits tremblements, tellement la sensation était agréable et douce. Il fut surpris de se mordre les lèvres pour éviter que des gémissements ne traversent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Dieu que Dean était beaucoup trop doué pour qu'il parvienne à rester maître de son esprit.


	28. Chapitre 27

Hola people !

Jour de congés, publication plus tôt ! Et ouais, journée prévue pour l'écriture, le ménage attendra.

 _Toujours le même rituel, je remercies Arya pour son travail for-mi-da-ble !_

Bonne lecture, et à mardi prochain,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-sept ***

" _Ce que je ressens est trop fort pour être chuchoté"_

" _Et tu tiens la balle de cette façon._ "

Dean finit par balancer le ballon entre ses mains jusqu'à la poubelle presque pleine de brouillon que Castiel avait entassé depuis maintenant deux mois.

Un sourire de vainqueur se dessina sur le visage du basketteur et il reporta très vite son attention sur le jeune Novak installé en tailleur sur son lit en train de l'observer.

Castiel ne prenait pas vraiment conscience des dires de son Dean, ne prenait pas la peine d'écouter l'entraînement qu'il lui donnait. A vrai dire, Castiel s'en fichait un peu pour le moment.

Il était bien trop concentré sur ses pensées. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il sauter sur Dean et l'embrasser avec tellement d'ardeur qu'il en comprendrait sa demande ? Ou devait-il y mettre des mots ? Il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec lui. Comment faisaient les gens dans les films déjà ?

" _Cas ? T'as rien écouté, hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?_ "

Le susnommé reprit terre lorsqu'il sentit le poids du capitaine affaisser son matelas juste à ses côtés et lorsque la paume de ce dernier se mit à lui caresser la joue. Y avait-il plus magnifique geste ?

" _Rien, Dean. Je suis juste heureux d'être là avec toi."_

" _Mmmh… Y'a rien qui te chiffonne ?"_

" _Non._ "

C'était entièrement faux, bien sûr, mais de quelle façon pouvait-il lui faire comprendre qu'il avait besoin de plus que de simples baisers ? Et en même temps, il appréhendait le fait qu'il n'ait aucune expérience alors que Dean…

" _Tu sais que j'adore quand tu es aussi concentré ?_ " ricana le basketteur en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

Castiel laissa ses pensées disparaître dans la seconde quand sa bouche rencontra celle de Dean et il profita simplement de cet échange qui lui donnait des frissons de plaisir un peu partout en lui. Cela lui paraissait encore improbable de l'avoir contre lui. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas Castiel qui n'avait envisagé ça que dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Ils s'éloignèrent à la hâte lorsque des pas s'approchèrent de la chambre de Castiel et ils lâchèrent la pression quand la tête de Sam fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

" _Je vous dérange pas ?"_

" _T'aurais pu frapper, girafe ! Imagine si j'étais à quatre…_ "

Sam fit les gros yeux, par prévenance, ce qui cloua le bec de Dean et Castiel fronça les sourcils avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir entièrement sur son géniteur qui se mit à sourire dans la seconde en voyant le capitaine des Warriors.

" _Bonjour Dean ! Comment vas-tu ?"_

" _Bien, merci M'sieur."_

" _Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Manu. Alors, hier ? Castiel m'a dit que tu avais cartonné pendant le match ? Il va falloir que je passe te voir un de ces quatre ! J'entends que des choses positives sur toi._ " Castiel le vit lui jeter un coup d'œil presque par pitié. " _Si seulement j'avais pu hériter d'un fils comme toi."_

Les poings de Dean se serrèrent sur sa cuisse et le jeune Novak se pinça la lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, se retenant de lâcher un juron. Il n'était pas vraiment question de voir la bonne humeur de son père disparaître, c'était plutôt rare ces temps-ci de le voir comme ça. Pas que cela le touchait réellement, après tout Castiel s'en fichait un peu, mais c'était toujours plus agréable de vivre dans cette atmosphère.

" _Amy a préparé le dîner et vous êtes tous les deux conviés, Sam et toi, à le partager avec nous, ça te va ?_ "

Castiel riva ses yeux dans ceux de Dean qui venait de tourner son visage vers lui et il balança légèrement la tête pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Qui cela dérangerait ? D'avoir son petit-ami à manger chez lui ?

" _Pas de problème, M'sieur. Merci."_

" _Venez les garçons, c'est presque prêt._ " termina Emmanuel en apposant sa paume sur l'épaule de Sam qui se forçait à sourire avant de finalement quitter le pas de la porte.

Le cadet des Winchester relâcha la tension de ses épaules et Dean se mit à ricaner en agrippant la paume de Castiel pour l'aider à se redresser.

" _Ton père est un putain de spécimen, Cas. Je me plains souvent du mien mais, finalement, j'crois avoir trouvé pire."_

" _Ne m'en parle même pas._ " soupira Castiel en se redressant lentement.

Dean déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie en compagnie de son frère tout en lui balançant quelques vannes bien pompeuses que Castiel ne prenait pas le temps d'écouter.

Il avait été à deux doigts de parvenir à lui dire ce qu'il souhaitait à présent entre eux deux, qu'il était enfin prêt et impatient de passer l'étape du simple bouche à bouche. Il voulait Dean, comme il avait toujours rêvé de l'avoir.

Mais, non, il avait fallu que ce moment soit interrompu. Castiel allait définitivement croire qu'il n'avait réellement pas de chance. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait ne parvenait jamais à être accompli. Sauf peut-être sa relation avec Dean.

Castiel se mit à sourire de bonheur. Finalement, il s'en fichait un peu de tout, parce que tout ce qu'il avait souhaité réellement, c'était être avec Dean et il l'y était. Pour de vrai.

Il descendit les escaliers, un sourire niais inscrit sur ses lèvres, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la tablée à présent complète des membres de la famille et des invités.

Dean était en face de lui, tout sourire, amenant la conversation à tourner autour du match de la veille, sous les yeux bienheureux du père de famille, les rires de Sam et les boutades de Gabriel.

Castiel se sentait bien dans cet environnement, peut-être trop bien, parce que ce n'était que le temps d'un dîner. Demain, tout reviendra comme avant. Castiel le sait mais voir Dean avec un grand sourire, ouvert, devant lui, le gonflait de joie.

Il n'était définitivement pas le même qu'au lycée. Pas avec lui. Pas de cette façon. Même s'il avait assumé être officiellement avec lui. Ce n'était pas pareil.

Castiel laissa un rire franc emplir l'air lorsque Dean lança une pique à Gabriel et ce premier le regarda avec toute la douceur du monde.

" _J'aime t'entendre rire comme ça, Cas. J'aimerais bien l'entendre plus souvent."_

" _Je ris souvent avec toi."_

" _Pas comme ça mais ça me va._ "

Castiel rougit, baissant le visage vers son assiette, et Dean se pencha sur la table, déposant sa paume en son centre.

" _Ne baisse pas le regard quand tu es avec moi, ne me prive pas de tes yeux bleus._ "

Castiel aurait été flatté, aurait même été jusqu'à enserrer sa main pour garder le contact avec lui, mais, au lieu de ça, il ne prêta attention qu'à l'assiette se brisant au pied de sa chaise et au poing se formant dans l'air prenant dangereusement la direction de sa mâchoire.


	29. Chapitre 28

Hi, les gens !

Castiel se rebelle. J'aime le voir ainsi. Bref, la suite du chapitre comme promis.

 _D'énormes remerciements à Arya._

Bonne lecture, et à très vite,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-huit ***

" _Tu es loin d'être le problème"_

Castiel grimaça en sentant le torchon humide se déposer sur sa joue alors qu'il faisait abstraction des hurlements de l'autre côté de la cloison.

" _Tu vas avoir un méchant bleu._ " fit Sam en enlevant ses doigts des glaçons avant de s'installer en face de lui, les yeux légèrement anxieux.

" _Je n'ai jamais été autant défiguré que cette année._ " tenta Castiel dans une pointe d'ironie en balayant son regard un peu partout sauf vers le cadet des Winchester.

" _Tout ça à cause de mon frère._ " murmura ce dernier en grattant le plan de travail du bout des doigts.

Castiel déposa son regard sur le jeune élève, surpris qu'il tienne ce genre de registre. Dean n'était pas le vrai problème. N'a jamais été le vrai problème. Il était juste celui qui marquait tout le monde, à commencer par lui.

Castiel aurait du s'affirmer à la seconde près où il avait mis les pieds dans le lycée. Peut-être même avant. Bien avant. Ce qu'il vivait à présent n'était qu'une suite logique dans sa manière d'être.

" _Ce n'est pas de la faute de Dean. J'aurais simplement du me battre pour mes convictions avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse pour moi. Dean m'a simplement ouvert les yeux et apporté ce que je recherchais. J'aurais du me battre pour en assumer les conséquences._ "

" _Mais ton père… ?"_

" _Mon père ne m'a jamais compris et n'a jamais pris le temps de le faire. C'est ainsi, cela ne changera jamais et je m'en fiche._ "

La seule question que se posait réellement Castiel était pour quelle raison avait-il pris ? Était-ce simplement parce que son père avait honte qu'il soit intéressé par les hommes ? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'il n'appréciait pas que ce soit Castiel qui fasse battre le cœur du meilleur joueur du lycée ? Peut-être avait-il simplement agit sans réfléchir à la vision de Dean et Castiel.

Ce que ce dernier entendait à présent n'était que le hurlement d'incompréhension d'un père inexistant. Un père qui s'était simplement autorisé à frapper son fils. Un mécréant.

" _Je suis désolé…"_

" _Tu n'as pas à l'être, Sam. C'est moi qui le suis._ "

Castiel lui fit un petit sourire pour le rassurer même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment. Il avait honte de ce père, honte qu'il ait agit de cette manière devant Dean et Sam. Devant les deux seuls êtres qui ne le jugeaient pas.

" _Cassie ? Est-ce que tu peux venir ?_ " fit sa mère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte en levant la main vers lui. " _Montre-moi ta joue._ "

" _Ce n'est rien, maman. Je vais juste être un peu gonflé._ "

Elle déposa un regard lourd de sous-entendu mais non moins compatissant dans sa direction. Pour autant, Castiel la contourna pour se diriger vers le salon qui était étrangement bien silencieux.

Dean était assis dans le canapé, au côté de Gabriel, et il leva les yeux rapidement dans sa direction avant de se redresser pour, lui semble-t-il, parvenir jusqu'à Castiel mais le bras d'Emmanuel se trouva sur son chemin, lui interdisant de faire un pas de plus.

" _Monsieur, je crois que-"_

" _Emmanuel ! Mon nom est Emmanuel !_ " cracha ledit homme vers le capitaine des Warriors qui le regardait à présent avec rage.

Castiel soupira, faisant reporter son attention sur lui, et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il connaissait son père, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait, et dans ces moments-là, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que d'abdiquer s'ils ne voulaient pas voir ce géniteur se transformer en quelque chose de bien pire.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Castiel ?"_

" _Quoi dont ?"_

" _Comment as-tu pu t'autoriser à gâcher la vie de Dean ? Tu te rends compte qu'à cause de toi il va devenir l'élève le plus méprisé du lycée ? Lui qui avait un avenir tout tracé ?_ "

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche, pas certain de comprendre réellement les accusations de son père. Sous-entendait-t-il que c'était de sa faute si Dean était bisexuel ?

Ce dernier crispa sa mâchoire sous l'œil incrédule de Castiel qui ne savait strictement pas quelle devait être sa réaction.

" _Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Emmanuel ! Je me suis découvert bisexuel bien avant de connaître Castiel !_ " hurla Dean en foudroyant l'interpellé.

" _C'est faux ! Pourquoi le protèges-tu ainsi ?"_

" _Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais sur ma vie sexuelle ? Cela ne regarde que moi !"_

" _Qu'en disent tes parents, Dean ? Tu leur en as parlé ? Tes professeurs ? Les gens qui comptaient sur toi ? Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu es malade à cause de mon fils ?_ "

Le poing de Dean se formait méchamment le long de son corps et Castiel se déplaça rapidement, de sorte à enlacer sa paume pour pouvoir le détendre.

Sur le moment, Castiel ne pensait qu'à Dean, ne voyait que lui. Après tout, pourquoi prendrait-il le temps de comprendre les insinuations de son père ?

Ce monstre pensait plus à la vie de Dean que celle de son propre fils. Il sermonnait le capitaine comme s'il était de son propre sang. La haine que ressentait Castiel envers lui commençait à prendre des proportions irréparables.

" _Encore une fois, ma vie sexuelle ne regarde que moi !_ " grogna Dean en enlaçant ses doigts autour de ceux du jeune Novak sous le regard dégoûté d'Emmanuel qui se retenait, à priori, de se jeter sur eux.

" _Tu es en train de gâcher ta vie, Dean. Castiel ne te causera que des problèmes en admettant que tu arrives à le supporter plus de deux mois._ "

Que cherchait-il à faire ? Ridiculiser son fils plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ? Et dire que Castiel espérait toujours, au plus profond de son être, que son père devienne quelqu'un de bon… Du moins, avant cette discussion, parce qu'à présent, Castiel ne percevait qu'une rage sans nom en pensant simplement à ce père.

" _Tu me fais honte, Emmanuel. Et j'ai tellement de peine pour toi. Tellement. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour te supporter jusqu'ici, comment Gabriel ou maman ont réussi à te supporter_." commença Castiel avec étonnamment de calme, jetant un coup d'œil rapidement vers sa mère éteinte dans un quart du salon. " _Si me savoir gay ne te pose aucun problème, pourquoi en trouves-tu pour Dean ? Tu n'es absolument rien pour lui. Ce n'est ni ton fils, ni ton petit protégé, ni ton pote !_ " le regard de Castiel se fit glaçant, défiant son père d'agir. " _C'est mon copain ! Mon petit-ami ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! Je me fiche de ce que tu penses !_ "

La main de son géniteur se leva dans l'air mais Dean fut plus rapide et se mit en travers de sa route, amenant cette paume à le gifler sous les regards médusés du reste de la maisonnée.

Un long silence s'ensuivit où chacun prenait lentement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce fut Castiel qui reprit ses esprits en premier, tirant sur le bras de son Dean pour l'éloigner de ce monstre.

" _C'est fini, Emmanuel. Le seul problème, ici, c'est toi._ "

Et Castiel se fit la promesse que plus rien ni personne n'entacherait sa réputation ni celle de ceux qu'il aime.


	30. Chapitre 29

Bonjour, bonsoir,

La suite après le conflit entre Dean, Cas et le padre de ce dernier.

 _Merci ma Arya, cœur sur toi._

Bonne lecture, des bisous,

* * *

 *** Chapitre vingt-neuf ***

" _Toi et moi contre le reste du monde"_

Dormir chez les Winchester. Castiel n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire un jour surtout au vu de la petite maisonnette. Pourtant, il y était bel et bien.

Il riva son regard vers le plafond au-dessus de lui, s'imaginant Dean endormi dans son lit sur toute sa largeur. Rêvait-il à ce moment précis ? Ou est-ce que lui non plus n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil ?

Castiel se dandina dans le canapé, relevant la couette jusqu'à son menton, avant de soupirer de lassitude, comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'arriverait pas à s'endormir de la nuit.

Il laissa ses pensées partir dans toutes les directions, vivant à nouveau la confrontation d'un peu plus tôt avec son géniteur, puis déviant vers la discussion entre lui et Még, avant de finir par se demander où pouvait bien être l'homme de la famille de ses hôtes.

Castiel n'avait, jusque-là, pas encore rencontré John et il lui arrivait parfois de se questionner sur sa réelle existence.

Jamais il n'était venu à l'un des matchs de son aîné, jamais il n'avait encouragé Dean, l'avait-il fait pour Sam ? Quel père pouvait bien être aussi indifférent ?

Emmanuel l'était mais Castiel imaginait sans cesse être une exception à la règle. A priori, non, puisque celui de son petit-ami semblait être sur la même longueur d'onde que le sien.

Il gesticula encore, sentant une douleur lui parcourir la nuque à cause de sa position, et il décida de se redresser entièrement.

" _Toi non plus, t'arrives pas à dormir ?_ "

Castiel sursauta vivement à l'entente de la phrase mais il termina par se détendre en observant le visage de Dean venir jusqu'à lui.

" _Non._ "

" _Ça finira par s'arranger, Cas._ " fit Dean en s'installant à ses côtés, son bras se positionnant sur ses épaules.

Le susnommé secoua son visage dans une moue impassible. Il n'en avait rien à faire que cela s'arrange ou non avec son père. Il avait largement dépassé les bornes. Castiel n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner.

" _Avec le temps, tout finit par s'arranger._ "

Castiel leva légèrement le visage pour noyer ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

" _Cela s'est arrangé pour toi ?_ "

La réponse ne vint pas et Castiel souffla en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du capitaine. Le temps n'était pas son allié et il n'était pas sûr que cela le soit un jour.

" _Nous ne sommes plus que tous les deux alors…"_

" _Contre le reste du monde, c'est ça ?_ "

Castiel sentit le sourire de Dean se dessiner, puis, un doux baiser se fit ressentir sur le haut de son crâne. Il aimait être ainsi, là, dans le silence de la nuit entouré des bras de son Dean.

" _Je comprends pas pourquoi ta mère est aussi effacée devant ton père. Elle a pourtant un sacré caractère, de ce que j'ai pu voir à plusieurs reprises."_

" _Elle pense avoir une dette éternelle envers lui. Ma mère a souffert étant jeune, ses parents la battaient. Elle n'a jamais été dans_ _l'affrontement_ _sauf avec Gabriel mais je suppose qu'être maman renforce un peu le caractère."_

" _Il l'a sauvée ? C'est pour ça qu'elle le laisse… faire ?_ "

Castiel fit retomber sa tête un peu plus confortablement sur le bras de Dean et il sentit son étreinte se resserrer autour de son corps frêle. Il se sentait invincible entouré des muscles puissants du basketteur.

" _Ils se sont rencontrés quand elle n'avait que 15 ans, encore sous l'emprise de sa famille. J'imagine qu'il s'est battu pour l'aider, je n'ai jamais rencontré mes grands-parents. Je ne sais même pas s'ils vivent encore."_

" _Je comprends pas… Pourquoi n'est-elle pas intervenue quand il a levé la main sur toi ? Elle devrait voir rouge justement, non ? L'ayant vécu…_ "

Castiel observa un point fixe devant lui, se perdant un court moment dans ses pensées.

" _Peut-être que c'est l'inverse, au contraire. Elle revit ce qu'elle a vécu... ou elle se dit que je l'ai largement mérité parce qu'après tout, c'est mon père qui me frappe, celui qui l'a aidé à s'en sortir. Je n'en sais rien."_

" _C'est malsain de penser comme ça._ "

Castiel secoua les épaules, incertain. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à s'imaginer la réaction de sa mère. Elle avait du tempérament dès lors qu'elle était seule avec ses enfants mais quand Emmanuel était présent, sa mère observait seulement, silencieuse.

" _C'est pas simple dans ta famille."_

" _J'imagine_ _que ça ne l'est pour personne_ _, chacun ses problèmes, voici les miens._ "

Dean approuva en balançant son visage lentement, prenant le temps de prendre connaissance de sa phrase.

" _C'est vrai, chacun ses difficultés._ "

Castiel se redressa légèrement, quittant le nid chaud dans lequel il était enveloppé, avant de se retourner vers Dean pour noyer ses iris dans les siens.

" _Et toi, Dean ? Comment cela se passe avec ton père ?"_

" _Ca suit son cours, je suppose. Je sais pas s'il a prévu de rentrer ce soir, j'espère que non parce que je ne sais pas quoi lui sortir pour ta présence, dans ce canap'._ "

Le jeune Novak baissa le visage, se sentant un peu honteux de le mettre dans une telle situation. Sa relation avec son père n'était déjà pas terrible, à ce que Dean lui avait appris des semaines plus tôt, alors si, par sa faute, cela empirait... Il cessa de divaguer en sentant les doigts de Dean lui relever le visage.

" _Puis, au pire, même s'il est pas content, j'm'en balances le steak."_

" _Balancer le steak ?_ " fit Castiel, incertain, en plissant les sourcils.

" _Expression pour dire que je m'en fous. Sérieux, Cas, tu l'as jamais employée ?"_

L'interpellé répondit par la négation d'un signe de tête, pas vraiment persuadé que cette expression soit la plus adaptée pour définir ce sentiment.

" _Laisse tomber, c'est juste un mot."_

" _Il reste étrange."_

" _Hé ! Il l'est autant que toi._ "

Castiel le foudroya du regard, un instant, avant de se détendre devant le sourire entièrement idiot de son fantasme.

" _Arrête de dire ça, je ne suis pas si étrange que ça !"_

" _Si tu l'es et tu sais pourquoi ?_ " demanda Dean avec un air devenant de plus en plus sérieux et tendre. " _Parce que tu es le seul à m'avoir touché en plein cœur de cette façon._ "

Castiel resta incrédule devant ses propos, rougissant bien malgré lui, avant de partir dans un fou rire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas rire ainsi, qu'il devrait se sentir flatté et ému mais, étrangement et pathétiquement, il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'après tout, avait-il déjà imaginé Dean aussi fleur-bleu ? Pas vraiment.

" _C'est ça, marre-toi, n'empêche que c'est vrai."_

" _Pardon, Dean, c'est juste…"_

" _Que c'est nouveau ? Tu trouves que je deviens une midinette, peut-être ? C'est vrai que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un vagin qui-"_

" _Je t'aime, Dean."_

Et cela eut au moins l'effet de lui clouer le bec.


	31. Chapitre 30

Bonjour à tous,

Ce chapitre est encore bien frustrant, surtout pour Castiel, le pauvre, il n'y arrivera jamais.

Bref, je ne spoil rien et vous laisse lire tranquillement.

 _Merci Arya encore et toujours._

Bonne lecture, à vendredi,

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente ***

" _Donne-moi ta main et laisse-moi te guider"_

Seulement deux jours.

Il n'avait vraiment pas fallu longtemps pour qu'Emmanuel vienne à lui pour s'expliquer. S'expliquer et non se faire pardonner. Castiel l'avait remarqué très rapidement.

Il referma la porte avec acharnement après l'avoir fusillé du regard et se laissa glisser du battant jusqu'au sol, épuisé, sous le regard entièrement désolé de Dean qui vint se loger contre lui.

" _Il finira par se rendre compte de ses torts, Cas."_

" _Il fait ça pour toi, je le sais, ce n'est pas pour moi."_

Castiel se demandait si Dean ne s'en voulait pas. Il pouvait penser qu'il avait détruit le peu de relations qu'ils avaient eu.

" _Ce n'est pas ta faute, Dean. N'y songe même pas."_

Le susnommé ne fit rien pendant un court instant, permettant à Castiel d'écouter les pas qui s'éloignaient de la petite terrasse, et il finit par se relever en tendant la main vers lui.

" _Entre les cours, les soucis familiaux et le comportement des autres, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de bien nous détendre. Ça te dit de mater un film ?_ "

Castiel entrouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, ses pensées en plein méli-mélo. Son frère, Sammy, ne rentrera que dans deux heures et son père, John, était toujours aux abonnés absents. C'était le bon moment. Castiel en était persuadé.

" _Dans ta chambre ?"_

" _On peut mais ce sera que sur l'écran de mon ordi avec les enceintes de merde alors que le ca-"_

" _C'est bien dans ta chambre._ "

Castiel se redressa en prenant la main de Dean et le guida vers l'étage sans abandonner sa paume. Il sentait son sang affluer dans ses tempes, anxieux et tellement pressé par la suite des événements. C'était aujourd'hui.

Le moment propice.

" _Cas ? Pourquoi t'as l'air si pre-"_

Son Dean se tût lorsque Castiel s'arrêta d'un bloc devant la porte de la chambre, son cerveau en pleine ébullition. Et si Dean ne le trouvait finalement pas à son goût ? Et si le peu d'expérience qu'il avait ne plaisait pas à son fantasme ? Et si…

" _Cas ? Je peux-"_

L'interpellé se retourna tellement vite vers lui que Dean en plissa les yeux.

Pourquoi son cœur tambourinait autant dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi sentait-il ses joues bouillir de la sorte ? Pourquoi ce cap de la première fois lui faisait soudainement peur ? Il y avait songé tellement de fois qu'il devrait, au contraire, y être préparé.

" _On peut toujours aller dans le salon, tu sais._ " fit le capitaine en caressant le dos de sa main.

Venait-il de lire en lui ? Avait-il compris ce que Castiel envisageait ? Et puis, comment faisait-il pour être aussi calme alors que lui semblait sur le point d'exploser ?

" _Cas… Ne te mets pas la pression, okey ?"_

" _Comment tu sais que-_ "

Un sourire en biais se dessina sur ses lèvres, sans être pour le moins moqueur, et il encercla ses hanches de son bras en une divine caresse afin de l'approcher de lui.

" _Je le vois sur ton visage, Cas. Tu meurs d'envie de rentrer dans cette chambre avec moi, et je sais pourquoi, mais…"_

" _J'ai peur._ "

" _On peut attendre. Je peux attendre._ "

Castiel ressentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos. Comment diantre Dean arriverait à attendre ? N'était-ce pas lui qui sautait la tête la première dans une relation charnelle ? En quoi être avec Castiel le changerait ? Si Castiel comptait bien, Dean n'avait pas eu de rapports depuis deux ou trois semaines, en supposant qu'il en avait effectivement eu avec Lisa.

Alors comment ce bel homme pouvait-t-il parvenir à lui faire croire qu'il était maître de la patience dans ce domaine ?

Et puis pourquoi ne tentait-il pas ? Pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui qui amorçait le premier pas d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce devait être à Castiel de le faire alors qu'il avait la frousse d'engager ce genre de conversations ? Il ne savait pas comment l'amener et Dean ne l'aidait plus depuis leur fameuse discussion autour de son frère et des élèves.

Castiel se referma dans la seconde. Il en avait marre d'attendre.

" _Je ne veux plus attendre, Dean._ "

L'interpellé fut sur le point de répliquer mais il sursauta en entendant une porte claquer contre le mur au rez-de-chaussée. Sursaut que Castiel eut également.

" _Merde… Ça peut pas être Sammy…_ " murmura Dean en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre confortablement installé autour de son poignet. " _C'est mon père._ "

Castiel sentit son sang se propager en masse en direction de ses tempes et il se surprit à avoir peur de rencontrer le père de famille des Winchester.

Il se l'était un peu imaginé comme un tyran et être autant pris au dépourvu ne l'aidait pas à se détendre le moins du monde. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la main de Dean et ce dernier l'observa longuement avant de mettre fin à ce doux contact pour se diriger vers l'escalier.

" _Papa ?_ " lança-t-il avec désinvolture.

" _Fiston ? T'es déjà rentré ?_ " fit John d'un air surpris.

Castiel s'avança un peu, rejoignant Dean en haut des marches, et il vit le visage de leur interlocuteur. Il fut tendu un peu plus en voyant la carrure entièrement virile de l'homme de famille. Il comprenait à présent de qui tenait Dean pour avoir des épaules aussi carrées.

" _Ah ! T'es pas seul ? C'est un pote de classe ?"_

" _Bonjour Monsieur._ "

Il n'eut droit qu'à un hochement de tête avant que John reporte son attention sur son aîné.

" _Ouais, euh, il loge à la maison en ce moment…"_

" _Il loge ?_ " gronda John en posant un lourd sac à ses pieds avant de placer l'un d'eux sur la première marche.

" _Il a des problèmes avec sa famille et je pensais-"_

" _Tu pensais ? C'est toi qui payes les factures ? L'eau ? L'électricité ? La bouffe, peut-être ?"_

" _Non mais…_ "

John leur envoya un regard noir avant de se redresser de tout son long et Castiel l'observa, pétrifié par son attitude pour faire autre chose, ouvrir le fameux sac au sol avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant une arme prendre place dans ses mains. Castiel déglutit, comprenant parfaitement la menace, tandis que Dean soupirait.

" _Papa… T'as pas besoin de montrer ça."_

" _Faut que je la nettoie."_

" _Et pour Cas ?"_

" _Lui ? Tant qu'il est pas dans mes pattes._ " grogna John en s'éloignant dans le couloir.

Castiel respira enfin et jeta un coup d'œil vers Dean qui secouait ses épaules dans un sourire las. Bon, cette rencontre aurait pu être pire, non ?


	32. Chapitre 31

Bonjour Family,

Petite suite de LSVA puisque nous sommes vendredi.

 _Merci Arya, ma fabuleuse correctrice._

Bonne lecture à tous, à très vite, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente et un ***

" _J'ai fait ça pour toi, Cas"_

Castiel sortit du self, levant son visage vers la belle boule lumineuse pour se réchauffer, et il entendit Meg se placer à ses côtés avant de sentir son bras encercler sa taille.

" _Ça fait du bien un peu de soleil, hein ?_ "

Il répondit par un oui presque imperceptible avant de saluer Adam qui sortait du self à son tour accompagné de Dick. Ce dernier le foudroya du regard sans pour autant ouvrir sa bouche et Castiel eut vraiment l'impression de revivre plus sainement.

Il n'y avait plus d'insultes au détour des couloirs, plus de gestes déplacés à son encontre, plus d'harcèlement moral ni physique et c'était bien. Reposant.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux semaines et demie que Castiel n'avait pas aperçu Lisa et sa petite bande et, même si ce fait ne rassurait pas son amie, Castiel, lui, trouvait ce changement terriblement plaisant.

" _Tu veux qu'on aille traîner sur un banc pour profiter des UV avant la reprise ?_ " lui demanda Meg en posant sa joue sur son épaule avec nonchalance.

" _Je dois retourner au vestiaire pour récupérer mes clés, Gordon est venu me voir tout à l'heure pour me dire qu'il les avait vus là-bas."_

" _Gordon ? Et comment il sait à quoi elles ressemblent tes clés ?"_

" _Aucune idée mais c'est gentil de sa part, me connaissant, j'aurais mis du temps à-"_

" _Licorne… Ça pue ton histoire. Je t'accompagne !_ "

Castiel plissa les yeux tout en se laissant traîner par sa camarade de classe en direction de la salle de sport.

" _Pourquoi ? Je trouve au contraire que Gordon a été très aimable de m'avoir prévenu."_

" _Gordon ? Aimable ? T'es encore bien trop naïf avec les gens, Clarence. T'as déjà oublié ce qu'il t'a fait subir ou il faut que je te fasse un dessin ?"_

" _Il ne m'embête plus depuis que je suis officiellement avec Dean, tu crois réellement qu'il prendrait le risque de se disputer avec son capitaine et ami ?_ "

Meg fit une grimace répugnée en ouvrant la porte de l'enceinte avant de s'avancer vers le long couloir face à eux.

" _Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce type est un gros con et ce genre de mecs ne change pas si facilement._ "

Castiel leva les yeux au ciel, un peu déçu que son amie tienne ce discours alors que tout se passait parfaitement bien dans sa vie lycéenne.

Il était heureux de venir étudier, il était heureux de rentrer chez Dean, malgré le fait que son père ne lui avait pas fait bonne impression mais pour le peu qu'il le côtoyait, cela lui convenait, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin échanger de longs discours captivants avec les autres. Il était heureux. Mais savoir que Meg se méfiait toujours autant des autres lui pesait un peu.

Elle ne pouvait pas juste être contente pour lui et le laissait apprécier ce nouveau changement ?

" _Il t'a dit où est-ce qu'elles étaient ?"_

" _Dans le casier que j'ai utilisé ce matin."_

" _Mouais… C'est louche tout ça._ "

Castiel soupira alors qu'ils atteignirent la porte des vestiaires et lorsque Meg l'ouvrit, des voix se répercutèrent jusqu'à eux. Castiel n'entendait pas ce qu'elles se disaient, elles murmuraient plus qu'elles ne parlaient et Meg s'avança à l'intérieur, les traits de son visage en pleines concentrations et réflexions.

Le jeune Novak se contenta de se diriger vers son casier, laissant les élèves continuer leur conversation qui semblait intime au vu des messes basses et soupirs qui emplissaient l'espace. Il vit simplement Meg se déplacer jusqu'aux voix ce qui lui fit relever à nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle aille déranger les autres ? Ils pourraient simplement récupérer les clés et repartir comme si de rien n'était.

Il souffla de soulagement en voyant ses clés sagement positionnées dans son casier de ce matin et fut sur le point d'appeler son ami dans un chuchotement. Malheureusement, le bruit d'un coup qu'on projette à la figure de quelqu'un le coupa dans son élan et il se dirigea rapidement vers l'endroit où Meg semblait être, à entendre les insultes qui sortaient de sa bouche.

" _Meg ? Qu'est-ce qui… Dean ?_ "

Rapidement, le regard de Castiel déchiffra la scène se présentant sous ses yeux. Lisa au sol, prise au piège par Meg qui la chevauche actuellement et qui a l'une de ses mains autour de sa nuque. Dean qui avait déjà ses mains en direction de Meg pour la soulever avant de se retourner vivement vers Castiel, le regard effaré.

" _Cas… C'est… C'est pas ce que tu crois, je t'assure !"_

" _C'est pas ce que je crois ?_ " répéta bêtement Castiel en ouvrant les yeux désarçonnés.

Quand quelqu'un disait ce genre de choses, c'était qu'il était forcément coupable, non ? Castiel leva les yeux vers Dean qui se déplaçait vers lui mais il se recula instinctivement lorsqu'il fut près de lui.

" _Qu'est-ce que Meg vient de déranger au juste ?_ " réussit à sortir Castiel, comme s'il était totalement déconnecté de son environnement.

" _Rien, je t'assure…"_

" _Ton mec était en train de me rouler le patin du siècle, Castiel !_ " rit Lisa en bloquant les mains de Meg sur son cou.

Le susnommé posa ses yeux sur la fameuse Lisa, souriante, avec un regard totalement vide. Il n'arrivait plus à penser normalement, tout se mélangeait dans son cerveau, il arrivait seulement à reculer pour ne pas que Dean s'approche trop près de lui.

Dean. Il le faisait souffrir, encore.

" _Non, je t'assure Cas, c'est elle qui s'est jetée sur moi et-"_

" _Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec elle ? Ici ? Pourquoi étais-tu seul avec elle, Dean ? Dis-moi !_ " hurla Castiel en sentant une tristesse monstre lui envahir le cœur.

Dès lors que tout semblait être parfait dans son monde, Castiel se reprenait une claque phénoménale. Et c'était encore Dean, le fautif. Toujours Dean.

Si c'était trop difficile pour lui d'être avec Castiel, avec quelqu'un, pourquoi s'obstinait-il à lui faire croire le contraire ? Pour le poignarder dans le dos quelques jours plus tard ?

" _Elle voulait me parler, je voulais mettre fin à ce conflit entre vous et-"_

" _Et l'embrasser était la solution ?_ " fit Castiel, estomaqué.

" _Bien sûr que non, j'allais la repousser quand Meg est intervenue…"_

" _Tu me dégoûtes, Dean. Tu me dégoûtes !_ " cracha Castiel en le repoussant de toutes ses forces totalement vexé d'avoir de nouveau été pris pour un idiot.

Il se mit à courir en direction de la sortie, le cœur en miettes, alors que la voix de Dean s'élevait derrière lui mais, au fil de son avancée, elle s'estompait, lui apprenant que son fantasme avait baissé les bras et n'était pas près à le suivre.

Castiel avait décidé de changer et même si ce changement annonçait perdre son Dean, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Finalement, le premier amour n'était que souffrance et destruction.


	33. Chapitre 32

Bien le bonjour,

On retrouve Cas après la découverte de Dean dans les vestiaires en présence de Lisa...

 _Merci à ma Arya, comme d'habitude, qui fait un travail remarquable._

Je vous laisse à la lecture, à vendredi, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-deux ***

" _C'est à toi de faire le bon choix"_

En cinq minutes, le sac de Castiel fut rempli de toutes ses affaires laissées en boule dans la chambre de Dean et la salle de bain.

Il était en train de ranger sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise quand il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer quelques secondes plus tard. Soit c'était Dean qui revenait pour s'expliquer ou soit c'était John. Et l'un comme l'autre n'arrangeait pas le jeune Novak.

Pour autant, il enfourna son sac sur son épaule et descendit les escaliers, déterminé. Il enserra sa paume autour de la poignée de la porte d'entrée, prêt à disparaître sur le champ, mais une voix dure s'éleva derrière lui.

" _C'est le départ alors ?_ "

Castiel se retourna, les nerfs sur le point de craquer, mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il craque maintenant. Il ne connaissait pas John mais il était sûr que ce dernier se mettrait à rire en le voyant pleurnicher.

" _Je ne vous dérangerai plus, monsieur._ "

Il vit l'homme de famille le scruter longuement sans rien émettre et Castiel décida de partir au bout de quelques secondes de silence, se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la porte, se préparant à en passer le seuil.

" _Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, on a tendance à toujours tout gâcher autour de nous. C'est de famille._ "

Castiel se pétrifia sur le perron et se retourna légèrement vers John, toujours positionné à la même place. Il ne savait pas ce qui le dérangeait vraiment, qu'il prenne la défense de son fils sans même savoir de quoi il parlait ou qu'il se mêle de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas ou qu'il lui prête de l'attention.

" _Dean peut être un vrai idiot. Quand quelque chose de bien se fraye un chemin dans nos vies, on fait tout pour le perdre._ " continua-t-il avec un sérieux à faire peur.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, incrédule.

" _Je suis pas aveugle, Castiel. J'ai bien vu comment il te regardait._ " fit-il avant d'amener une bière jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il savait ? Il savait ce que vivait Castiel avec Dean ? Le cœur du Novak loupa un battement et il se sentit réellement sur le point de s'effondrer. Dire que Dean s'imaginait que John ne voyait rien, ne percevait rien, ne ressentait rien…

" _Il faut parfois savoir accorder une seconde chance, tu crois pas ?_ "

Une seconde chance ? Mais Dean avait largement dépassé ce stade maintenant. Combien de fois Castiel devra-t-il lui pardonner ses écarts ?

" _Ou une troisième._ " continua-t-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. " _Pardonner est souvent plus difficile, j'aurais aimé qu'on me l'accorde._ "

John semblait observer dans le vide et Castiel fit un pas dans la maison, incertain, mais certainement pas prêt à mettre fin à cette discussion qui lui paraissait improbable.

" _Si tu l'aimes vraiment alors bats-toi, n'abandonne pas aussi vite."_

" _Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, John. Vous n'avez jamais été là pour lui. S'il ne sait pas aimer, c'est à cause de vous._ "

Un sourire amer effleura ses lèvres et Castiel vit son regard devenir bien plus noir qu'il ne l'était habituellement.

" _J'ai jamais dit que j'étais innocent._ "

Castiel fut sur le point de rétorquer mais John s'éclipsait déjà vers la cuisine, le laissant sur le seuil.

" _T'es le bienvenu, ici, si tu souhaites revenir._ "

L'étrange conversation venait de prendre fin et Castiel ne savait pas quoi en penser vraiment. John savait que Dean était amoureux d'un homme et à en croire la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne jugeait pas son fils. Qui l'aurait crû ?

Certainement pas Castiel, ni Dean. John semblait être pourtant le gars le plus machiste au monde et le plus fermé d'esprit. Finalement, ce que Castiel en percevait, ce n'était que de la souffrance et du vide. Comme si John n'était plus vraiment John. Il avait dû être un père exceptionnel quand la mère de Dean vivait encore.

Malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, Castiel savait qu'il devait continuer de croire en une relation avec Dean. Parce qu'il s'était battu jusqu'ici pour être avec cet homme.

Il savait que Dean était quelqu'un de complexe avec un passé douloureux, mais il s'était ouvert à Castiel, montrant clairement qu'il l'appréciait vraiment.

Au plus profond de son cœur, Castiel savait que ce qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt n'avait été qu'une foutue machination des autres, que Dean s'était autant fait avoir que lui.

Voulait-il vraiment que les autres gagnent ? Qu'ils détruisent ce qu'ils ont essayé de construire ensemble ?

Ou allait-il se battre ? Se battre pour Dean ?

Castiel fit rapidement le tour de la question et referma la porte de la maison, déposant son sac au pied de l'escalier avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Il s'installa en face du père de famille qui avait les yeux rivés sur un journal et Castiel surprit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son hôte, comme s'il était fier que Castiel ait fait demi-tour.

Le jeune Novak souffla, prenant un peu plus confiance en lui. Aider Dean, lui pardonner, l'aimer. Il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le faire.

" _Dean a besoin de vous, tout comme Sam._ "

Aucune réaction.

" _Ils vous ont pardonnés, vous savez. A vrai dire, je crois qu'ils ne vous en ont jamais voulu._ "

Page tournée.

" _John, si je dois me battre, vous devriez le faire aussi. Vous les avez suffisamment abandonnés, il serait temps d'y mettre un terme._ "

Yeux braqués sur Castiel, défiants et noirs.

" _Vous ne me faîtes pas peur, John. Pas totalement. Si vous les aimez, battez-vous pour eux, vous aussi._ "

Castiel se redressa et mit fin à cette deuxième discussion impensable, ce monologue improbable, un peu tremblant d'avoir ordonné à John de devenir un vrai père.

Il prit le sac toujours positionné au sol et se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre de Dean, requinqué à l'idée de sauver sa relation avec son petit-ami, pas le moins du monde coupable. Les coupables n'étaient nul autre que Lisa et Gordon et il était vraiment temps que Castiel y mette un terme.

Castiel s'arrêta au pas de la porte, choqué de la maturité qu'il venait d'avoir. Il avait décidément bien changé en quelques mois et il se sentait mieux.

Devenir adulte ne lui faisait pas peur et pour Dean, il était prêt à tout.


	34. Chapitre 33

Coucou la famille,

Je publie la suite que j'espère tant attendue.

 _Les encouragements d'Arya sur ce chapitre m'ont donné le feu aux joues et je la remercies pour son travail._

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture, xoxo,

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-trois ***

" _J'ai cru t'avoir perdu"_

Quand Castiel entendit des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée, il fut tenté de descendre pour constater lui-même la raison de la colère de Dean mais très vite, les voix se turent, ou du moins, baissèrent d'un octave.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où Castiel se triturait les doigts dans l'attente de l'arrivée de son Dean, il entendit enfin des pas pressés monter à l'étage.

Il se releva dans le même mouvement, essayant de paraître détaché, le sourire aux lèvres à l'idée de voir son petit-ami ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Il voulait le voir, il avait besoin de le voir, il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait confiance en lui, que Dean lui avait apporté plus de bonnes choses que de mauvaises. Il avait besoin de le serrer dans les bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il l'aimait et ferait tout pour le lui montrer.

La porte termina par s'ouvrir avec fracas, le bruit retentissant dans la petite pièce, mettant en vision Dean la bouche entrouverte, sa veste en cuir encore sur ses épaules, les yeux légèrement voilés par quelques larmes qu'il se retenait de lâcher.

Et à cette vision, Castiel ne tint plus.

Il se jeta dans les bras de son Dean, déposant ses lèvres jusqu'ici sèches d'appréhension sur celles de ce dernier, quémandant plus. Tellement plus. Lui interdisant de le lâcher, de se soustraire à son étreinte, lui demandant par ce geste de lui pardonner ce qu'il s'était apprêté à faire.

Dean y répondit, avec force, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir encore en face de lui, dans sa chambre, au vu des événements récents.

Castiel se démena pour enlever l'épais tissu des épaules du capitaine, alors qu'il entendait la porte être refermée dans un claquement sourd, avant qu'il ne sente absolument plus les lèvres de Dean sur les siennes.

" _Cas… Mon dieu, Cas… J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu…"_

" _Non, Dean, je suis toujours là."_

Les mains de l'interpellé se refermèrent sur les joues de Castiel et ce dernier apprécia la caresse de ce geste anodin. Peu importe ce que Dean lui faisait, Castiel apprécierait toujours.

Ils s'observèrent un moment, yeux dans les yeux, nez contre nez, avant que finalement Castiel ne brise les quelques millimètres qui les séparent, scellant à nouveau ses lèvres à celles de Dean.

Aurait-il pu mettre un terme à ce qu'il ressent pour ce magnifique joueur de basket ? Aurait-il pu passer à autre chose et abandonner toute vision de lui et Dean ? Aurait-il réussi alors que ce qu'il ressent actuellement n'est que pur bonheur ?

Il sentit la bouche de son petit-ami quitter ses lèvres humides pour mieux se reposer sur sa mâchoire alors qu'il reculait inconsciemment vers le lit une place trônant dans la chambre sous l'ordre silencieux de son Dean.

Serait-ce aujourd'hui le jour J ? Celui que Castiel envisageait depuis maintenant des mois ? Étrangement, le jeune Novak n'y réfléchissait pas, se laissant simplement aller aux douces caresses de son fantasme.

Il aurait pu le perdre à cause de Lisa alors, pour l'instant, il n'allait profiter que de ce moment magique et cesser de se questionner.

Il tomba lourdement contre le matelas, rebondissant seulement une fois sur cette matière, avant d'être surplombé par un Dean presque assoiffé de lui. Il sentait sa bouche parsemée son cou de baisers humides alors que ses mains caressaient la fine peau de ses hanches sous son t-shirt.

Il n'arrivait pas à aligner plus de deux mots cohérents dans son esprit, il lui semblait même ne plus rien savoir. Il ressentait juste, se concentrait simplement sur les sensations qui l'envahissaient de part en part : le cœur battant à vive allure au niveau de ses tempes, les papillons butinant agréablement son ventre, son sang pulsant vers son intimité à présent bien dressé, la chair de poule parcourant absolument tout son corps.

Être embrassé par Dean avait toujours été au-delà de ses espérances mais, à l'heure actuelle, ce qu'il vivait dépassait tout. Absolument tout.

Lorsque Castiel ouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte que Dean avait cessé de le parsemer de baisers, il le vit se mettre torse nu à califourchon au-dessus de lui et cette scène, terriblement sensuelle, l'emmena presque en direction de la jouissance.

Il s'obligea à poser la paume de sa main sur le torse de Dean pour l'arrêter dans ses gestes mais toucher les pectoraux bien dessinés de ce jeune élève lui donna encore plus de sensations électrisantes et il dut se mordre les lèvres à sang pour se contenir de mettre fin maintenant à cette séance bien trop parfaite.

" _Je sais ce qu'est une première fois, Cas, et ne crois pas que te voir jouir maintenant me donnera l'envie de partir, okey ?"_

" _Je ne veux pas te décevoir, Dean…_ " parvint à articuler Castiel en imprimant de la main les belles formes du ventre de son fantasme.

Il riva son regard dans celui de Dean lorsqu'un sourire effleura les lèvres de ce dernier tandis que sa main relevait lentement le haut de Castiel.

" _Et je suis persuadé que rien ne peut me décevoir avec toi. Je prends tout ce que tu m'offres, Cas, à commencer par jouir pour moi._ "

Était-ce supposé se passer ainsi ? Que Castiel ne parvienne pas à aller jusqu'au bout juste parce que ses hormones se retrouvaient être bien trop précoces ? Peut-être qu'il aurait eu honte de se laisser aller ainsi devant Dean au début de leur relation, ne pas parvenir à lui faire autant plaisir que pour lui, mais, aujourd'hui, entendre ses mots sortirent de sa bouche dans cette position alors qu'il le regardait avec tellement d'amour rendit Castiel encore plus fébrile et comblé.

Il cessa toute divagation en voyant son Dean se pencher vers son torse à présent dénudé, retenant son souffle, et il lâcha un gémissement incontrôlé en sentant la langue chaude de son petit-ami câliner sa peau pâle. Puis, au fil de sa descente vers son bas-ventre, Castiel sût que cette fois-ci il n'arriverait pas à se retenir, pas alors que cette langue embrassait son nombril et que les belles mains de Dean pinçaient ses deux bouts de chairs roses.

Il lâcha un son rauque qu'il découvrit lui aussi pour la première fois et sentit son sexe effectuer plusieurs soubresauts avant qu'il ne ressente l'humidité dans son caleçon. Puis, il ferma les yeux en goûtant cette étrange sensation de vide avant d'avoir deux belles lèvres sur les siennes.

Tout ceci était nouveau, électrisant et palpitant, et si Castiel devait définir sa "première fois", il dirait que cela se rapprochait du paradis. Oui, Dean était son paradis, il n'en doutait plus.


	35. Chapitre 34

Bonjour family,

Je publie la suite aujourd'hui, une suite un peu plus calme.

Merci pour tous vos commentaires sur les chapitres précédents, chaque mot laissé me donne du baume au cœur et me donne envie de continuer. Mon inspiration, je l'ai grâce à vous.

 _Merci Arya, pour son travail, pour être encore présente à mes côtés._

Bonne lecture, à vendredi, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-quatre ***

" _Toi et moi"_

Castiel termina sa bouchée avant de vider son verre de lait d'une traite lorsque la porte d'entrée des Winchester s'ouvrit pour faire place à John, des cernes bien distincts sous les yeux.

Le jeune Novak observa l'avancée paresseuse du père de famille jusqu'à lui et il finit par se laisser tomber mollement dans le canapé, juste à ses côtés, tout en se passant une main lasse sur son visage.

" _Dure nuit ?_ " commença Castiel en nettoyant la table du salon qu'il venait de salir.

" _Fatigante_." fit-il en soufflant lentement alors que Castiel se levait pour se diriger vers la cuisine. " _Tu peux m'apporter une bière ?_ "

Castiel dodelina de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le voyait pas, et se servit une bière du frigo avant de le lui apporter.

John n'était pas quelqu'un de sociable et de bavard mais il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais et même si Dean semblait lui en vouloir énormément pour bons nombres de raisons, il arrivait également d'en être fier. Castiel pouvait l'apercevoir et ce n'était pas difficile à deviner.

Vivre avec eux depuis quelques semaines lui avait démontré que malgré le fait que John n'était pas souvent là à cause de son travail, il essayait d'être de plus en plus attentif à ses fils et Dean arrivait de moins en moins à jouer les détachés avec lui.

Ils s'aimaient tous, à leur manière, en le montrant de différentes façons mais Castiel arrivait à le percevoir et qu'il ait trouvé sa place à l'intérieur de cette famille le rendait nostalgique à l'idée, qu'à l'inverse, sa propre famille l'ait aussi facilement rejeté.

Son père principalement, parce que sa mère le contactait régulièrement ou prenait de ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de Gabriel.

" _Merci, Castiel. Dean dort encore ?"_

" _Non, il est parti chercher de la baguette fraîche._ "

John décapsula la bouteille et l'apporta à sa bouche afin d'y boire une grande gorgée.

" _Et Sammy ?"_

" _Il dort. Je crois qu'il a révisé très tard hier soir."_

" _Ce fiston m'étonnera toujours._ " ricana le père sans une seule once de méchanceté.

A cet instant, c'était John qui étonnait Castiel, prendre le temps de discuter avant qu'il n'entame sa matinée de sommeil était une nouvelle étape, appréciable.

John alluma la télé, posant ses pieds chaussés sur la petite table basse, et un long silence prit place entre eux jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'aîné des Winchester.

Dean prit le temps pour les rejoindre, levant un sourcil vers Castiel en voyant son père installé à ses côtés, et Castiel haussa simplement les épaules en réponse.

" _Tu devrais aller te coucher, Pa', tu as une mine affreuse_." fit son petit-ami en voyant les poches sous ses yeux.

" _Salut, fiston. J'y vais, je voulais juste m'assurer que ça allait._ " répliqua-t-il en se levant du canapé avant de tapoter l'épaule de Dean et de prendre la direction de l'étage.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, le temps que la porte de la chambre du père se referme, et Dean déposa la baguette sur la table du salon avant de s'asseoir près de Castiel.

" _Il rentre de plus en plus crevé…_ " murmura le capitaine plus pour lui-même que pour le cadet des Novak.

" _Tu devrais peut-être lui demander de réduire ses heures, non ?"_

" _Il m'écoutera pas._ "

Castiel se prépara une petite tranche qu'il enfourna rapidement dans son gosier alors que Dean prenait son temps pour déjeuner.

" _Dis, Cas, pour l'histoire avec Lisa de la semaine dernière, on en a pas parlé mais-"_

" _Je sais, Dean. Tu t'es fait avoir, tout comme moi."_

" _Non, je veux dire… Je savais qu'elle complotait un truc, c'est dans ses gênes, et j'ai quand même pris le risque."_

" _Tu regrettes ?_ "

Le regard de son fantasme se posa sur son visage et Castiel ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant une réponse à sa question.

" _Evidemment que je regrette. J'en reviens pas qu'elle ait agi de cette manière, ni même que Gordon ait été dans le coup. J'ai parlé à Benny et certains joueurs de l'équipe, il ne fait plus partie des Warriors._ "

Castiel sentit un poids abandonner ses épaules. Dean venait de réellement agir, venait de punir l'un de ses amis. Pour lui.

" _Gordon n'est plus l'ailier ?_ " dut-il demander pour avoir confirmation.

" _Non, il a été banni et remplacé par Luci. Le coach n'avait pas le choix que d'abdiquer s'il ne voulait pas me perdre."_

" _Tu aurais abandonné le basket s'il avait refusé ?"_

" _Oh tu sais, les équipes ne manquent pas et puis, comme j'ai déjà une place à l'université du Kentucky…_ "

Castiel sentit une petite larme se faufiler au coin de ses cils et il renifla rapidement tout en se frottant l'œil du revers de la main. Il n'en revenait pas de cette déclaration.

Il fut encerclé par les bras puissants de Dean et il sentit un baiser être déposé sur le haut de son front.

" _Je t'aime, Cas. Je t'aime vraiment._ "

Le cœur du Novak se mit à battre un peu plus vite et il se gonflait même de joie. Dean venait, enfin, de lui dire ce qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre. Parce que Dean ne laissait que très rarement de la place aux émotions.

Pourtant, là, il venait de le faire, rassurant Castiel sur les choix qu'il avait fait jusque-là. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné une énième fois pour rien. Dean l'aimait vraiment.

" _Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein ?_ " chuchota Dean au creux de son oreille.

" _Non Dean, je reste près de toi."_

Les lèvres de l'interpellé se posèrent sur les siennes, tendrement, et Castiel se retrouva très vite allongé sur le canapé alors que Dean le surplombait de toute sa longueur, son bassin collé au sien.

Le baiser qu'il lui donnait n'était pas chaste mais ni même torride, il était juste agréablement langoureux et Castiel amena sa langue à jouer avec celle de son petit-ami.

" _Pas dès le réveil !_ " se plaignit la voix encore ensommeillée de Sam. " _Vous étonnez pas que je fasse des cauchemars, moi, maintenant !_ "

Castiel se mit à rire sous la bouche de Dean, que ce dernier lâcha pour rire à son tour, sans quitter ses iris bleus du regard et Castiel se mit à rougir, entièrement comblé et heureux d'être dans les bras de son Dean.


	36. Chapitre 35

Hello people,

On retrouve nos chéris de nouveau dans un chapitre calme et sensuel avec la présence d'un petit lime tout mignon.

 _Merci Arya pour tout ton travail, encore et toujours._

Bonne lecture mes amis, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-cinq ***

" _Chaque chose en son temps"_

Vacances scolaires.

Castiel se demandait s'il ne devait pas rentrer chez lui, régler ses comptes avec son géniteur, et mettre fin à son logement chez les Winchester. Il avait suffisamment abusé de la situation, non ? John allait finir par le mettre à la porte.

" _T'penses à quoi ?_ " demanda Dean avant de recracher son dentifrice dans l'évier.

" _Il est peut-être temps pour moi de repartir chez mes parents, tu ne crois pas ?_ " fit Castiel en rivant son regard sur l'image de Dean à travers le miroir.

" _Pour que ton père te frappe encore ? Non."_

" _Je ne veux pas abuser de l'hospitalité de ton père, Dean, et-_ "

Le concerné le fit taire en posant l'un de ses doigts sur sa bouche avant de déposer son nécessaire de toilette à sa place.

" _Mon père t'apprécie, Cas, et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas contre que tu restes encore. Je peux te proposer un truc, si tu veux._ " Le capitaine se tourna entièrement vers lui. " _On reste ensemble la première semaine et tu retournes chez toi à la deuxième._ "

Dean le suppliait du regard mais, à vrai dire, Castiel ne se sentait pas encore prêt à retrouver Emmanuel. Chaque chose en son temps, non ?

Et profiter d'une semaine, matin, midi et soir, entière avec Dean paraissait nettement plus intéressant que les conflits familiaux.

" _D'accord, Dean._ " murmura Castiel en dessinant un sourire sur son visage.

Le susnommé lui répondit par un sourire lumineux et il encercla sa taille avant de le pousser en direction du couloir.

" _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ " rit le jeune Novak en se laissant reculer.

" _Je pensais qu'on pourrait profiter d'un corps à corps ensemble pour commencer._ " lui apprit Dean dans un chuchotement carnassier alors qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans la chambre de l'aîné des Winchester.

Castiel aperçut le pied du capitaine refermer dans un claquement la porte de la pièce et il se mit à rire en joignant ses bras autour de la nuque de son petit-ami.

" _Et tu penses que j'en ai envie ?_ " questionna le Novak en se laissant tomber sur le lit. " _Vous semblez bien sûre de vous, Mr Winchester._ "

Le regard de Dean devint ardent alors qu'il grimpait à quatre pattes sur le matelas, prenant son temps pour se mettre à hauteur du visage de Castiel.

" _Arrête-moi, Cas._ " fit la voix rauque du capitaine au creux de son oreille. " _Dis-moi que tu ne veux pas et j'arrête tout._ "

Baiser humide déposé sur sa mâchoire qui lui donna un léger frisson de plaisirs. Castiel serait idiot de ne pas vouloir. Il se rappela de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés exactement là, dans cette même position, et il se mordit la lèvre à ce souvenir avant de rougir précipitamment.

" _Cela avait été rapide, la dernière fois._ " chuchota Castiel, sentant la honte s'emparer de lui, avant de détourner le visage pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dean.

Les mains de ce dernier lui attrapa le menton et l'obligea à river ses yeux aux siens.

" _Cela avait été intense, Cas. Intense et sexy._ "

Et il mit fin à cette discussion en apposant ses lèvres à ceux de Castiel.

Le jeune Novak répondit au baiser, heureux que Dean ne lui en veuille pas, et il laissa sa langue jouer avec sa partenaire. Puis, il sentit les mains de son petit-ami se déplacer sur son ventre, passant les barrières de tissus, et Castiel bougea les siennes pour les déposer dans le dos de son Dean.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi en faire, se demandait si Dean ne préférerait pas les avoir sur ses bras ou…

" _Arrête de réfléchir. Laisse juste tes pensées se concentrer sur tes sensations._ " chuchota Dean dans un souffle au coin de son oreille avant de la prendre du bout de ses lèvres et de la mordiller.

Castiel laissa un gémissement sortir de sa gorge et il ferma les yeux, acceptant de se laisser aller. La caresse sur son lobe était agréable, délicieuse. Était-ce possible d'être aussi sensible à cet endroit ?

Les mains du capitaine, jusqu'ici restées en suspens sur son abdomen, commença à se diriger vers le haut de son corps, dans une douce caresse, faisant accélérer le souffle de Castiel, avant de terminer sur l'un de ses bouts roses qu'il sentait déjà tendu.

" _Ne retiens pas tes soupirs, j'aime les entendre._ " grogna Dean dans un murmure alors que Castiel se mordait les lèvres inconsciemment.

A cet instant, Dean pinça sa peau rougie du bout des doigts et Castiel ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, entrouvrant la bouche devant le flux d'émotions qui le submergeaient à présent et il sentait ses mains se diriger et serrer les draps en-dessous de lui.

Ce délicieux traitement ne dura pas assez longtemps aux yeux de Castiel. Pourtant, lorsque Dean éloigna ses mains de son torse, le jeune Novak ne lui demanda pas de reprendre.

Il resta émerveillé par la sensation des baisers humides dans son cou alors que les doigts du capitaine trouvaient lentement le passage jusqu'à son intimité. Sa verge qu'il sentait sur le point d'exploser.

" _Dean, je crois…"_

" _Concentre-toi sur les sensations._ " coupa Dean d'une voix rauque qui surprit Castiel.

Il ouvrit un œil, toujours aussi frissonnant des caresses de son petit-ami, avant de le déposer sur le visage de Dean qui semblait autant en extase que lui. Il ne lui faisait pourtant rien, si ?

Il cessa de penser en sentant la paume de son partenaire se resserrer sur son sexe tendu et il lâcha un grognement un peu plus bestial, avant d'amener ses mains à griffer le dos de Dean, ce qui parut plaire à ce dernier qui gronda au creux de son oreille.

Puis, la paume descendit légèrement et remonta. Encore. Et encore. Faisant soupirer de plus en plus fort Castiel qui avait finalement agrippé quelques mèches à l'arrière du crâne de Dean qui continuait sa douce torture de ses lèvres sur son oreille.

Dieu de dieu, Castiel n'était plus qu'une boule de plaisirs, contractant ses muscles face à la jouissance qui s'emparait petit à petit de lui.

" _Dean, je…_ "

" _Viens._ " grogna Dean en accélérant ses mouvements autour du membre sur le point de se déverser.

Un cri emplit l'air, celui de Castiel, qui mourut dans la bouche de Dean et il sentit sa semence imprégner son ventre et la main encore autour de lui.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse vertigineuse, il sentait sa peau être envahie de gouttes de sueurs et il avait chaud, terriblement chaud, mais aucun doute, c'était bien ce sport qu'il préférait.


	37. Chapitre 36

Bonjour la famille,

Merci, vraiment, tout le monde, pour vos messages encourageants, je vous aimes.

 _Merci Arya, sans toi, cette fiction n'existerait pas ou alors... avec de grosses fautes !_

Bonne lecture, à vendredi, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-six ***

" _La vengeance est un art qui se prépare"_

Castiel souriait presque mécaniquement, bien qu'il était sincèrement épanoui. Il triompha à nouveau au jeu de cartes avec Sam qui lâcha un soupir désappointé.

" _Comment tu fais au juste pour avoir autant de chance ?"_

" _Je ne crois pas y être pour grand chose, Sam."_

Ledit Sam finit par sourire en maniant à nouveau les cartes afin de les redistribuer. Encore. Castiel ne saurait dire à combien de batailles en étaient-ils mais il était vrai qu'il appréciait ce jeu et partager un moment avec le cadet des Winchester lui plaisait.

Sam était quelqu'un de sincère et d'intelligent et Castiel aimait être en sa compagnie. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge murale derrière lui avant de reporter son attention sur le tas de cartes grossissant au fur et à mesure des distributions du jeune Winchester.

" _J'espère que la chance va tourner cette fois-ci."_

" _Si elle peut rester avec moi alors je la garde._ " sourit Castiel en tournant la première carte du tas pour la déposer au centre de la table.

" _Cas ?_ " fit la voix rauque de Dean à l'étage.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans les marches et son petit-ami apparut dans la cuisine quelques temps plus tard, un étrange sourire sur les lèvres.

" _Qu'y-a-t'il ?_ " questionna Castiel sans perdre de vu les cartes devant lui.

" _Benny nous invite à sa soirée de ce soir et il est évidemment hors de question qu'on y échappe."_ répondit Dean en s'installant maladroitement sur la chaise à ses côtés, déposant son bras sur le dossier.

" _Une soirée ? En quel honneur ?_ " questionna Castiel en ne perdant pas la partie des yeux.

" _Doit-il vraiment y avoir une raison ? C'est les vacances alors c'est normal de faire la fiesta._ " continua Dean en se levant et se déplaçant jusqu'au frigo pour en sortir une bière.

" _Normal ? Ecoute Dean, tu sais que je-"_

" _Tu n'en es pas friand, je sais, mais je ne t'y invite pas, Cas, je t'y emmène. Tu seras avec moi et ton frère y sera aussi._ "

Ce dernier point ne lui donnait pas spécialement l'envie d'y aller pour autant. Il n'avait pas non plus eu l'occasion de discuter avec son aîné de tous les événements avec son père et faire quelque chose avec lui, une soirée, n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour le faire.

" _J'ai envie et besoin que tu sois avec moi alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne me refuse pas ça."_ reprit Dean en agrippant son menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui.

Est-ce que Castiel pouvait lui interdire de profiter de sa vie ? Est-ce que Castiel souhaitait le voir y aller tout seul ?

" _D'accord, Dean, mais j'aimerais que Meg vienne également._ "

Il vit Dean crisper la mâchoire à l'entente de sa phrase mais, pourtant, il ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête avant d'ouvrir son cellulaire.

" _Je demande à Benny."_

" _Si elle ne vient pas, je ne viens pas."_ tenta à nouveau Castiel.

" _J'ai compris, Cas. De toute façon, je serais avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser dans ton coin._ "

Castiel n'était pas persuadé qu'il puisse tenir cette promesse. Il sera entouré de beaucoup d'élèves, qui voudront discuter avec lui, et puis, Castiel ne souhaitait pas spécialement échanger avec des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, même au côté de Dean.

" _Lisa sera à cette soirée ?_ " demanda le jeune Novak d'un air qu'il espérait détaché.

Il aimerait bien ne pas la voir, ne pas poser une seule fois son regard sur elle et sur son corps aguicheur. Castiel ne l'avait pas revu depuis son altercation dans les vestiaires avec elle, les vacances ayant coupé court toute preuve que son plan grotesque n'avait pas fonctionné.

Il aurait fonctionné si Castiel n'avait pas croisé John à la sortie de sa demeure, c'était un fait, mais finalement, ils s'étaient encore mieux retrouvés et Castiel s'était donné corps et âmes à Dean.

" _Lisa est à toutes les soirées._ " murmura le capitaine en apposant ses lèvres sur le bord de la bouteille qu'il tenait en main tout en jetant un œil sur son téléphone.

Il était donc inconcevable qu'il le laisse y aller seul, Lisa était une sangsue et de quoi serait-elle capable cette fois-ci ?

" _C'est peut-être l'occasion de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, non ?"_

" _Une vengeance ?_ " fit Sam, jusqu'ici silencieux, dans un ricanement comme si ce que venait de dire son frère était entièrement puéril.

Dean dévisagea son cadet avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel qui se mordait les lèvres. Il apprécierait, en effet, que Lisa souffre autant que lui a souffert mais était-ce réellement sain ? Il n'était pour aucune forme de violence, que ce soit physique ou morale, mais Lisa l'avait bien cherché, non ?

" _Je ne sais pas, Dean, penses-tu que cela va arranger les choses ?"_

" _Certainement pas mais ça va nous faire un bien fou._ " ricana le concerné dans un clin d'œil.

Un bien fou ? Cela dépend de la sentence mais Castiel aurait tendance à être plutôt d'accord avec lui.

" _Une vengeance alors ?_ " reprit-il en goûtant le mot dans sa bouche, un peu amer et déçu de devoir en arriver là.

" _Du soft, Cas, on peut juste lui montrer qu'on est fou l'un de l'autre si tu ne souhaites pas être méchant._ " répliqua Dean en se levant de sa chaise. " _Je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras et t'embrasser avec passion._ "

Il joignit les gestes à la parole, redressant Castiel de sa chaise, avant de l'encercler et de caresser ses lèvres avec sa langue.

" _Ah, pas devant moi, les garçons, je vais dans ma chambre._ " grogna Sam en se dépêchant de sortir de la salle, sans que Castiel et Dean ne lui prêtent de l'attention.

Le jeune Novak laissa un demi-sourire se fendre sur son visage avant que Dean ne l'embrasse effectivement avec passion. Puis, ce dernier brisa l'échange en amenant sa bouche vers son oreille.

" _Je pourrais te déposer sur une table et lécher ton torse devant tout le monde._ " soupira-t-il au creux de son cou alors qu'il installait Castiel sur le tas de cartes avant de coller étroitement son bassin contre le sien.

Castiel sentait son souffle devenir un peu plus irrégulier que la normale et il lâcha un léger gémissement sortir de ses lèvres quand il sentit la langue de Dean parcourir son cou et ses mains relever son haut.

" _Je pourrais mordiller ta chair et presser mon érection sur la tienne, montrant à tout le monde à quel point tu es bandant._ "

Cette fois, Castiel ne put se retenir de laisser un rire sortir de ses lèvres tout en empêchant Dean de défaire sa ceinture alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte colorée.

" _Cela deviendra légèrement obscène, Dean._ "

Le susnommé se redressa lentement, rivant son regard désireux teinté d'amusement dans celui de Castiel, avant de déposer chastement ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez.

" _Je te réserverais ça dans une des chambres alors."_

" _Tu pourrais m'amener dans la tienne maintenant ?"_


	38. Chapitre 37

Bonjour tout le monde,

Chapitre trente-sept et apparition d'un nouveau personnage que j'aime beaucoup.

Petit aparté : Mon conjoint est en vacances ce soir, alléluia, et étant toujours moi-même au chômage, je pense que les prochaines semaines seront plus tendues niveau publication. J'essaierais d'être dans les temps mais je ne promets rien.

 _Merci à Arya, ma fabuleuse Arya, comme à chaque chapitre !_

Bonne lecture, à mardi, j'espère, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-sept ***

" _Parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu"_

Castiel avait beau essuyer ses paumes contre son jean noir, elles restaient moites. Ce n'était pas tant l'appréhension de voir Lisa qui le mettait dans cet état, mais celle de participer à une soirée.

Jamais, ô grand jamais, Castiel n'avait foulé le carrelage d'une maison pour se laisser aller dans une dépravation totale. Le mot était sans doute légèrement inconvenant mais, après tout, le jeune Novak ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Dans certains reportages qu'il avait visualisés, certains jeunes partaient dans des excès humainement incorrects et Castiel n'était pas prêt à partir dans cette voie. Et si quelqu'un lui proposait de la drogue ? Serait-il dans l'obligation de dire oui ? Allait-il se faire battre parce qu'il disait non ?

" _Détends-toi, Cas, c'est juste une soirée pour que tout le monde s'éclate._ " tenta Dean en enserrant l'une de ses paumes dans la sienne avant de le diriger vers la fameuse demeure de Benny.

Habitation étonnement grande pour le quartier avec une avancée jusqu'au porche qui dépassait l'entendement. Castiel ne s'était jamais douté de la richesse de sa famille, Benny était pourtant quelqu'un de simple et de chaleureux, deux points qui définissaient rarement une personne possédant de l'argent.

" _Il a une maison grandiose._ " s'émerveilla Castiel en oubliant un instant son appréhension.

" _C'est la baraque de ses grand parents. C'est le seul petit enfant de papy et mamy alors il est gâté._ " répliqua Dean avec un demi-sourire tout en avançant vers l'immense porte d'entrée.

Dean finit par frapper presque avec nonchalance alors que Castiel soufflait pour faire disparaître son angoisse à la pensée de ces prochaines heures.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Benny, élégamment vêtu, et un sourire sincèrement heureux se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'avance pour tapoter l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

" _Salut, vieux. Vous êtes pratiquement les derniers, elle est partie où ta ponctualité ?"_

Castiel vit un sourire carnassier fendre le visage de Dean et il sentit la paume de ce dernier lui enserrer la taille, l'approchant un peu plus de lui.

" _Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin de ce qui me retardait ?"_

" _Dean !"_ répliqua Castiel en sentant ses joues chauffer dans la seconde.

Le rire de leur hôte emplit l'air et il ouvrit la porte afin de les inviter à entrer.

" _Ne perturbe pas ton petit ange, Dean, il va vouloir se faire la malle autrement !"_

" _Je le lâche pas."_ continua le concerné en déposant un baiser sur le haut du crâne de Castiel avant qu'ils ne s'insèrent tous les deux dans la maison.

L'intérieur était aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur, Castiel resta ébahi devant la surface du hall et sa décoration un peu vieillotte.

" _Allez à la cuisine si vous voulez une bière, je vous laisse vous démerder._ " leur apprit Benny en s'éloignant vers un groupe d'élèves en pleine discussion, des bières déjà à la main.

Castiel observa le nombre de personnes agglutinés dans le grand salon, apercevant la tête de Meg au fond de la salle en compagnie de Balthazar, mais Dean le traîna jusqu'à la fameuse cuisine, elle aussi bien remplie, et leur servit une bière que Castiel ne put refuser.

" _Il y a des élèves de Midtown et du lycée privée._ " fit Dean avant qu'une jolie rousse ne vienne à sa rencontre. " _Hey, Char', t'es conviée à la soirée du siècle, alors !_ "

"E _videmment, je n'allais pas rater l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles demoiselles en détresse !_ " répliqua la rousse avant de pointer son doigt, et son verre dans le même temps, vers Castiel avec un sourcil inquisiteur. " _Qui est cette charmante petite créature accrochée à tes bras, Dean-o ?_ "

Castiel lui fit un sourire qu'il espérait chaleureux. Elle semblait être quelqu'un de gentille mais le jeune Novak avait appris à se méfier de sa première impression.

" _C'est Castiel, le petit frère de Gabriel._ " répondit Dean en encerclant sa taille tout en avalant une gorgée de bière.

" _Gabriel a osé nous cacher un petit ange ! Je m'appelle Charlie, je suis à l'école privée de Sacra' et tu as devant toi la prochaine Hermione !"_ sourit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

" _Euh...Bonjour._ "

" _Ne t'inquiète pas, bouille d'ange, je suis ta nouvelle meilleure amie et je vais prendre soin de toi, viens._ " lui dit-elle en agrippant ses doigts autour des siens pour le traîner derrière elle.

" _Non, je…"_

" _Charlie, tu devrais-"_

" _T'en fais pas, Dean-o, je vais pas le manger, il est entre de bonnes mains._ " répliqua-t-elle en éloignant Castiel de Dean que ce premier observa avec horreur, mal à l'aise d'être dans le sillage de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît absolument pas.

" _Bien, ce soir, tu vas t'éclater, je te le garantis. Suis-moi !_ "

Il sentit Charlie derrière lui mettre ses deux paumes sur ses épaules pour le diriger vers la terrasse extérieure, aussi grande qu'un terrain de tennis, et il s'extasia devant la belle cheminée où de la viande était en train de griller tranquillement.

" _Ben' a un talent d'hôte exemplaire mais je suis la meilleure pour pimenter les soirées. Allons-nous s'asseoir sur un banc pour papoter un peu !_ " continua Charlie en lui indiquant une assise à quelques pas d'eux.

Castiel resta immobile quelques secondes, jetant des regards autour de lui, avant qu'il ne se fasse lui-même installé sur le banc par Charlie.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur le verre et but une petite gorgée alors que la jeune rousse s'avachissait à ses côtés.

" _En fait, je t'ai menti, je sais qui tu es._ " murmura-t-elle dans un grand sourire amusé.

" _Que-Qui je suis ?"_

" _Quand j'ai appris que Dean n'était officiellement plus sur le marché, j'ai mené mon enquête ! Castiel Novak, l'homme intelligent de première L !_ "

Le concerné déglutit difficilement, sentant une panique lui vriller le cerveau.

" _Détends-toi, bouille d'ange, je suis amie avec Dean depuis la primaire et je ne le convoite pas. Moi aussi, je suis du même bord que toi._ " lui dit-elle en clignant un œil.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Du même bord ? Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle aimait les atouts féminins, n'est-ce pas ?

" _Tu aimes les filles ?_ " dut-il demander pour confirmation.

" _C'est ça et j'ai déjà aperçu quelques jolies jeunes femmes dans cette maison, mais cessons de parler de moi, je veux tout savoir ! Comment as-tu fait pour le rendre si accro, hein ? Parce que je peux t'assurer qu'il y en a une qui essaye d'y parvenir depuis plus d'un an !_ " ricana Charlie en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Était-elle en mission pour donner certains détails à Lisa ? Puisque c'était forcément de Lisa qu'elle parlait, non ?

Finalement, Castiel n'était pas persuadé de pouvoir passer une bonne soirée.


	39. Chapitre 38

Bonjour people,

La suite de cette soirée et les problèmes... Enfin, problème surtout à cause de l'abus d'alcool. Hé oui, jeunes gens, la première cuite est toujours la pire !

 _Merci à Arya, ma fabuleuse bêta._

Bonne lecture, à vendredi, j'espère, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-huit ***

" _L'alcool change les gens"_

Castiel entamait son troisième verre, toujours en pleine discussion avec Charlie qui lui vantait les bienfaits d'Harry Potter, alors que Meg et Balthazar les avaient rejoints.

Finalement, il appréciait sa compagnie et ses babillages incessants. Charlie était quelqu'un d'entière avec un franc-parler qui l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé mais elle était souriante et avenante. Même Meg semblait avoir accrochée avec elle et ce n'était pas quelque chose d'habituel.

" _Cas ? On vient de me défier au beer-pong et j'aurais besoin d'un partenaire, tu viens ?_ " fit la voix rauque de Dean à son oreille ce qui le fit sursauter.

Il se retourna vivement, oubliant ses amis, pour se noyer dans les iris de son petit-ami, avant d'encercler l'une de ses mains autour de son cou.

" _Qu'est-ce ? Pas un jeu tordu où je dois faire l'équilibre, j'espère._ " demanda-t-il en plissant les sourcils, se sentant un peu trop bien dans les bras de son Dean.

Il entendit le rire mélodieux de ce dernier fendre l'air avant qu'il ne sente son bassin être amené un peu plus étroitement contre le sien.

" _Promis, pas de souplesse ou de tête en bas. Du moins, pas maintenant._ " sourit le basketteur en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel avec douceur.

" _Alors, je te suis. A-tout-à-l'heure !_ " fit-il en direction de l'attroupement à ses côtés avant de se laisser guider par son petit-ami jusqu'à une grande table où des verres à moitié remplis de bières s'y trouvaient.

Il laissa son regard se déposer sur le jeu se présentant devant lui alors que Benny et un homme à l'allure de rockeur se positionnaient en face de lui avec des regards joueurs. Puis, il sentit la paume de son Dean se poser sur une de ses hanches, ce qui le fit frissonner de haut en bas.

" _Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais foutrement sexy dans ce jean ?_ " murmura son petit-ami au creux de son cou.

" _Une dizaine de fois avant de partir, oui._ "

Il sentit ses joues prendre une teinte colorée quand Dean se colla étroitement derrière son dos alors que ce dernier se muni d'une balle de ping-pong jusque-là sagement placée dans un des verres.

" _Le jeu est simple. Tu dois viser l'intérieur des verres avec cette balle. Tu as le droit de la faire rebondir mais dans ce cas, l'équipe adverse a le droit de l'attraper au vol. Si elle termine sa course dans un des verres, l'un de nos adversaires doit boire le verre cul sec, même topo pour nous. Le but est de leur faire boire la totalité des verres devant eux, capiche ?"_

" _Capiche, Dean._ " rétorqua Castiel en dessinant un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres reprises d'assauts par le capitaine dans la seconde d'après.

Non, décidément, il ne se lassera jamais de sa bouche.

" _Dégage de là, Benny._ " fit une voix stridente que Castiel reconnaîtrait entre mille. " _C'est à moi de les défier_."

Le jeune Novak tourna la tête pour poser son regard sur Lisa et Amara, en face d'eux, une hargne sans nom sur les traits de la première.

Il ne put se retenir de dévisager sa tenue, un peu trop provocante, montrant clairement une belle poitrine qui semblait se débattre pour sortir du fin tissu et il parierait que sa tenue soit aussi provocante en dessous de sa ceinture.

Finalement, Castiel se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas laisser Dean venir ici tout seul, pas quand Lisa montrait clairement ce qu'elle avait en tête avec ses vêtements.

" _Je te propose un truc, Dean. Si je gagne, tu passes la nuit avec moi."_

" _Tu es ridicule, Lisa."_

" _Tu es joueur ou pas ?_ " le défia-t-elle de son regard de vipère.

" _Si on gagne, tu nous laisses tranquille ?_ " reprit Castiel en haussant un sourcil dans sa direction.

Il pouvait entendre un grognement derrière lui mais il garda son attention sur Lisa qui semblait prendre conscience de son existence et qui l'observait avec un sourire vicieux.

" _Promis."_

" _Tu n'as aucune parole, Lisa._ " cracha Dean avant de se pencher à l'oreille de Castiel. " _Il est hors de question que je mette mon corps en jeu, Cas. Tu te rends compte de ce qui se trame là ?_ "

" _Il y a une différence entre passer la nuit et faire l'amour, Dean. Si on perd, tu n'auras qu'à l'attacher sur une chaise et attendre que la nuit s'écoule._ "

Castiel riva son regard sur le capitaine qui l'observait, incrédule.

" _T'as bu combien de verres au juste ?_ " finit-il par dire dans un froncement de sourcils.

" _Assez pour prendre le risque. A nous de ne pas perdre."_

" _Ça devient ridicule, Cas. T'abaisses pas à elle._ "

" _Bon, tu es joueur ou pas ?_ " gronda Castiel en ne détachant pas son regard déterminé vers son partenaire.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était l'alcool qui parlait maintenant ou juste l'envie de voir cette guerre pitoyable prendre fin. Il avait envie que cela cesse vraiment, qu'il n'ait plus peur des représailles de cette peste.

Peut-être que cela n'était aucunement judicieux, peut-être que cela en était ridicule et immature mais, à cet instant, Castiel s'en fichait éperdument.

Il allait gagner parce que perdre n'était pas envisageable.

" _Je veux que tu saches que je n'adhère pas."_

" _C'est toi qui parlais de vengeance, non ?_ " grogna Castiel en attrapant la balle des mains de Dean avant de se retourner vers les deux filles face à lui. " _Si on perd, tu passes la nuit avec lui mais ça s'arrête là, tu nous laisses tranquille après ça."_

" _Si tu veux mais après cette nuit, il ne voudra plus de toi, cloporte._ "

A ce moment précis, Castiel eut un doute. Après tout, il n'avait jamais joué à ce jeu et il lui semblait peu probable qu'il parvienne à mettre la balle dans l'un des verres, surtout au vu de ses capacités physiques en sport.

Il venait peut-être de défier plus fort que lui, il venait peut-être de détruire son couple juste à travers ses mots. Pourtant, il ne lâcha rien et dévisagea Lisa avec une détermination sans faille.

Il avait assez subi et il allait montrer à Lisa qu'il n'était pas qu'un simple insecte qui longeait les couloirs. Il valait mieux que ça, il vaut mieux que ça.

" _Alors tu_ _ne_ _vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je commence ?_ " demanda Castiel sans attendre véritablement une réponse.

" _Bien sûr que non, débile-man, c'est pas ça qui va te sauver._ "


	40. Chapitre 39

... Bonjour ...

Oui, vous ne rêvez pas, Micro est de retour. Enfin. Il était temps.

Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi vous dire, entre mon manque de temps pour écrire, et le temps que ma bêta me corrige... (Ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute, ne vous méprenez pas, je suis la seule responsable).

Bon, dans tous les cas, me voilà, et voici le chapitre... qui tardait.

 _Merci Arya, toujours, pour ton travail remarquable._

Bonne lecture, xoxo,

* * *

 *** Chapitre trente-neuf ***

" _Parfois la victoire n'est pas celle qu'on attendait"_

Castiel était enfin parvenu à mettre cette foutue balle dans un verre, au bout de cinq essais. Cinq essais qui avaient permis à ces deux pestes de leur faire vider cinq verres. Cinq verres sur dix.

Dean était parvenu à remonter son niveau en leur faisant également boire trois verres mais Castiel sentait le stress l'envahir. Tout comme une nausée lui envahir l'estomac.

Pourquoi avait-il bu autant ? Et ce jeu n'arrangeait rien.

Il commençait à voir vraiment flou et avait du mal à aligner plus de quatre mots à la suite. Parfois, il devait même s'accrocher à la table pour ne pas tomber à la renverse.

" _Gab', tu veux bien aller chercher un verre d'eau pour ton frère ?_ " entendit-il à ses côtés. " _Cas, laisse-moi vider les verres ensuite, d'accord ?_ "

" _Non, ça va aller, puis…_ " un léger hoquet lui arracha la gorge. " _Puis, elles vont plus mettre la balle… trou._ "

Nouveau lancé qu'Amara loupa et Dean prit le relais en parvenant à l'insérer à l'intérieur de l'un des verres les plus éloignés. Les plus difficiles.

" _Comment tu fais au juste ?_ " grogna le jeune Novak en fronçant les sourcils, se concentrant sur les gestes de Lisa devant lui.

Elle allait bien trop vite et cela lui donnait presque le tournis.

" _Je suis basketteur, Cas. Viser des trous, ça me connaît._ " ricana Dean à son oreille.

Castiel ne semblait pas être le seul à l'avoir entendu puisque la voix de plusieurs élèves s'élevèrent derrière eux et ils semblaient amusés par la réponse de Dean, avant que le jeune lycéen comprenne finalement le sous-entendu. Bien plus tard.

" _Oh ! Je vois ! D'moment qu'tu parviennes jusqu'au mien.._." répliqua Cas en observant la balle rebondir sur le rebord de l'un des verres avant de finir sa course sur la pelouse.

Il la ramassa lentement, pas persuadé d'avoir les jambes assez solides pour rester accroupi trop longtemps, et se redressa à la même vitesse sous les rires des invités.

Il sentait la main de Dean en bas de son dos et cela lui permettait de rester droit. Puis, Castiel adorait les picotements qu'il ressentait à cet endroit.

" _Il est devenu un brin pervers, ton ange, non ?_ " fit la voix de Benny à côté d'eux.

" _J'suis pas pervers !_ " se vexa Castiel en lançant la balle qui atterrit directement dans le décolleté de Lisa.

" _Non, à peine !_ " rigola Charlie dans un souffle.

" _C'pas d'ma faute si elle a plus de seins que d'neurones._ " grommela Castiel en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

" _Pardon ? Tu sais que c'est de moi que tu parles, connard ?_ " hurla Lisa en lui balançant la balle dans le visage que Dean eut le temps de rattraper au vol.

Castiel ne prêta même pas attention à la peste devant lui et il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir la balle de ping-pong parvenir jusqu'à lui. Il se retourna vers Dean qui se concentrait et la lança vers l'un des verres. Lancé qui tomba juste au vu des beuglements de l'équipe adverse.

" _Dean ? J'en ai marre de ce jeu._ " lâcha Castiel en se pelotonnant contre son basketteur qui porta son attention sur lui, sourcil haussé.

" _Cas, on a un pari à gagner."_

" _M'en fiche._ "

A cet instant, le jeune Novak ne ressentait que la chaleur du corps contre lui, oubliant tout et tout le monde, et il déposa l'une de ses paumes contre le beau t-shirt bordeaux de son partenaire de jeu pour masser la chair ferme du torse sous ses doigts avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou.

Il renifla l'eau de Cologne qu'il appréciait tant et finit par déposer ses lèvres sur cette peau tendre afin de la mordiller. Que Dean était bien trop alléchant. Et sexy.

Il entendait des voix autour de lui, sans parvenir à en comprendre les significations ni les tons, mais il ne leur prêta guère attention et continua ses mordillements avec une volonté de toucher qui ne lui était jusque là pas encore arrivé.

" _Cas…_ " fut la seule chose qu'il entendit vraiment et cela ressemblait à un grognement appréciateur.

Alors, il continua d'embrasser cette peau délicieuse tout en déplaçant sa main droite en-dessous du t-shirt pour caresser le ventre de son Dean avant d'amener l'autre à griffer le bas de ses reins.

Puis, il releva le visage, rivant son regard bleu dans celui vert désireux de son partenaire, et se jeta sur ses lèvres à demi-ouverte. Il avait tant besoin de le sentir contre lui, de le savoir à lui, égoïstement.

Le baiser devint tellement ardent et sensuel que Castiel dut tout lâcher pour noyer ses paumes dans la chevelure châtaigne de son Dean, agrippant quelques mèches ici et là, alors que son bassin se coller bien plus étroitement contre le sien.

Il parvenait à soutirer des gémissements étouffés de son basketteur et cette constatation le rendit encore plus fou de désir. Il était tellement dingue de cet homme.

" _Cas… Cas…_ " murmura Dean en le repoussant de quelques millimètres, ses deux paumes contre ses hanches. " _Le jeu._ "

Castiel se mit à sourire devant le peu d'enthousiasme que venait de sortir son Dean à ces deux mots et il approcha de nouveau son bassin contre le sien avant de porter sa bouche à son oreille.

" _Lisa a perdu, Dean. Elle a perdu à l'instant où tes yeux se sont posés sur moi._ "

Dean ne le contredit pas et Castiel prit ça comme une invitation, léchant le lobe devant lui avec délectation.

" _Cas…"_

" _Vous êtes écœurants !_ "

Castiel n'eût pas de difficulté à reconnaître la voix et il s'éloigna juste suffisamment pour poser son regard un peu flouté vers Lisa à quelques mètres d'eux, les poings sur les hanches et le regard haineux.

Castiel n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que sa bouche était déjà prise par celle de Dean et il en couina presque de bonheur.

Un hurlement presque inhumain emplit l'air et le fit sursauter. Il reporta vite son attention sur Lisa qui se déchaînait à présent contre la table de beer-pong, faisant valdinguer tous les verres au sol, avant d'être arrêté par Benny qui l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

" _Vous me dégoûtez ! Tu me dégoûtes Dean ! Je vous hais tous les deux ! Je vous hais tous !_ " hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle se faisait amener de force à l'intérieur de la bâtisse.

Castiel se mit à rire, sans raison apparente, mais la voir aussi pitoyable devait y être pour quelque chose, et il renforça sa poigne autour de Dean avant de s'immobiliser soudainement.

" _Qu'est-ce… Ça va, Ca…_ "

Dean n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Castiel se retourna vivement, s'accrochant à la table, et se mit à vomir toutes ses tripes.

Castiel allait parfaitement bien.


	41. Chapitre 40

Bonjour tout le monde,

Oui, je reprends la publication à jour... Non, c'est une blague, je crois pas pouvoir posté à nouveau cette semaine après ce chapitre...

Les vacances, c'est cool, mais y'a quelques inconvénients, je suis d'accord.

 _Bref, merci Arya, encore et toujours. Je t'aime._

Bonne lecture, et à très vite ?, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quarante ***

" _Certains matins ne semblent pas si simples"_

Castiel mit du temps à émerger de sa nuit, ses paupières semblaient ne pas vouloir obtempérer et un marteau piqueur faisait un cirque phénoménal à l'intérieur de son crâne.

Il lâcha un grognement pathétique alors qu'il amenait sa paume contre le haut de son front. Même se redresser semblait être une lourde tâche.

" _C'est toujours le lendemain le pire._ " fit une voix amusée à ses côtés que Castiel n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître.

" _Et c'est toujours comme ça ? Plus jamais._ " maugréa Castiel en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ces derniers se déposèrent sur un plafond blanc immaculé et il se décida à les dévier vers le son à sa gauche.

Il sentit son estomac se retourner un peu et il s'immobilisa dans la seconde avant de reprendre son exploration, s'arrêtant sur le magnifique visage de son Dean, encore un peu ensommeillé.

" _Est-ce que… On a gagné ?_ " termina par dire Castiel en se souvenant de la soirée de la veille et sa pitoyable décision.

Il avait été trop loin, il le pensait maintenant. Comment avait-il pu jouer ainsi ? Miser sur sa relation avec Dean ? Mettre en péril la seule chose de parfaitement belle dans sa vie ? Pour une broutille telle que Lisa ?

Au moins, ce matin, il était quelque peu rassuré de voir son Dean près de lui.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en essayant de se souvenir du beer-pong. Pourquoi avait-il un trou noir ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ? Il se voyait accepter le défi mais plus rien ne lui revenait ensuite.

" _Pas vraiment, non, mais la partie a été abandonnée en cours de route. Un peu grâce à toi._ " ricana Dean en s'installant plus confortablement à ses côtés, sa tête posée dans sa paume face à Castiel.

" _Abandonnée ?"_

" _Tu t'es pratiquement jeté sur moi pour m'arracher mes vêtements."_

" _Que-J'ai… Non !"_

" _Pas que ça me rebute, hein, mais je t'avoue que j'étais pas à l'aise de me retrouver à poil devant pratiquement le bahut entier et ceux voisins._ "

Castiel leva des yeux horrifiés en direction de son petit-ami et il sentit une honte incommensurable prendre lentement sa place à l'intérieur de son être.

" _Puis, tu as fini par vomir à nos pieds et Char' a du m'aider pour te traîner jusqu'au toilette avec Gab'._ " continua d'énoncer Dean avec un sourire carnassier.

Cette fois, Castiel n'était plus seulement horrifié et honteux mais également coupable et désespéré. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, il n'avait pas pu être aussi pitoyable.

" _Je pensais devoir te coucher après ça mais tu as dévoré au moins cinq côtes et saucisses pour finir par danser la macarena sur la table de la cuisine._ "

Castiel se cacha le visage derrière ses paumes, sentant ses joues devenir soudainement écarlates. Plus jamais il ne sortirait de cette chambre. Cette chambre ? Où était-il justement ?

" _Tu étais drôle, Cas. Bourré mais vraiment hilarant et j'ai vu que tu pouvais être un vrai fêtard._ " murmura Dean au creux de son oreille.

Castiel avait un doute. Plus jamais il ne touchera à une seule goutte d'alcool. Surtout si c'était pour ne plus rien se souvenir le lendemain.

" _Tu m'as aussi grandement excité, Cas, à bouger ton magnifique petit fessier. J'étais frustré hier quand tu t'es endormi telle une masse._ " continua Dean dans le même ton avant de s'emparer de son lobe du bout des lèvres.

Castiel ne put se retenir de lâcher un petit gémissement à ce geste avant d'enlever ses paumes de son visage et de déposer l'une d'elles contre la hanche nue à ses côtés.

" _Je ne t'ai pas fait honte ?_ " demanda Castiel timidement, coupant sa respiration, ayant soudainement peur que Dean lui dise qu'il avait quelque peu dépassé les bornes.

" _Pas du tout, tu n'étais pas le seul dans cet état et je te l'ai dit, tu m'as fait rire._ " répondit ce dernier en caressant son ventre légèrement dénudé.

" _Je ne me souviens pas…_ " termina par dire le jeune Novak, frustré.

" _Ça arrive parfois._ "

Castiel leva le regard vers celui de Dean qui le regardait à présent avec tendresse et fascination. Fascination ? En quoi était-ce fascinant de l'avoir vu avec bien trop d'alcool dans le sang ?

" _Qu'y a-t'il ?_ " quémanda Castiel dans un grondement, un peu mal à l'aise d'être ainsi observé sans raison apparente.

" _Charlie t'a adoré et Benny t'apprécie aussi. Je suis juste heureux. Et puis, Sam t'aime beaucoup et mon père t'a accepté dans la famille. Je sais pas, je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontré._ " fit Dean en déviant ses yeux vers le bout de peau de son ventre que son t-shirt ne cachait pas.

Castiel ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, goûtant la fine caresse des doigts du capitaine sur ses abdominaux, tout en sentant une joie immense l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Son Dean était heureux d'être avec lui, son Dean se pensait être chanceux de l'avoir à ses côtés.

Castiel n'aurait jamais pu rêver meilleur réveil que celui-ci malgré son état plus que chaotique.

" _Parfois, je me demande si tout cela n'est pas un rêve. Que je vais me réveiller et me rendre compte que rien n'existe._ " continua Dean dans un murmure.

Le jeune Novak n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer les mots à temps, ne parvenait pas à rassurer son petit-ami dans la seconde. Peut-être était-ce dû à son mal de crâne. Dans tous les cas, Dean semblait être bien plus rapide que lui.

" _J'aurais jamais pensé ressentir, surtout au lycée, ce que je ressens pour toi, Cas. Et pourtant, notre rencontre a été plutôt rapide. Je crois pas avoir eu le temps de sérieusement me poser pour y réfléchir. T'es apparu subitement et je ne crois pas pouvoir parvenir à vivre de nouveau sans toi. C'est bizarre, hein ?_ "

Dean n'avait pas levé une seule fois son regard vers Castiel. Ce dernier pensait savoir pourquoi, ce magnifique basketteur n'était pas du genre à parler sentiments. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre encore une fois. Dean pensait-il être seul dans cette conversation ? A priori.

" _J'aimerais… Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez toi, Cas. J'aimerais que tu restes près de moi. J'ai peur que ton père…"_

" _Je pense pouvoir me défendre, Dean, maintenant, et je crois que cela est grâce à toi. Je reste avec toi, Dean, même si je vis à quelques kilomètres de chez toi."_

Venait-il enfin de sortir une phrase ? Castiel en fut quelque peu soulagé.

" _Je sais mais…"_

" _Je t'aime, Dean, ne l'oublie jamais."_


	42. Chapitre 41

Hello family,

De retour avec une journée de retard mais j'espère être de nouveau à jour dans mes publications.

Une nouvelle suite de transition, plutôt calme et... non, je ne dis plus rien.

 _Merci Arya pour ce chapitre, comme les précédents, tu es assurément parfaite._

Bonne lecture, et à vendredi (ou samedi), xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quarante-et-un ***

" _Certaines étapes se franchissent naturellement"_

Castiel tremblait un peu, appréhendant ce retour.

Comment Emmanuel sera-t-il avec lui ? Et sa mère ? Prendra-t-elle, enfin, sa défense ou Castiel devait-il s'attendre à ce qu'elle reste encore en retrait ?

Il espérait que Gabriel soit là quand il rentrerait. Confronter son père à plusieurs lui semblait plus judicieux que seul.

" _Tu peux partir que demain, tu sais._ " fit la voix de Dean derrière lui.

Castiel laissa un léger soupir effleurer ses lèvres avant de ranger plusieurs hauts dans son sac de voyage.

" _Non, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de voir mon père, je suis prêt._ " attesta Castiel avec une détermination sans faille.

" _Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée ? J'veux dire qu'il n'a pas été de mains mortes la dernière fois et-"_

" _Justement, il doit comprendre que nous devenons adulte et que je vis ma vie comme je l'entends. Je ne dois pas avoir peur de lui._ "

Il sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille et un menton se déposait sur l'une de ses épaules amenant un souffle régulier près de son oreille.

" _Tu vas me manquer…_ " fit la voix rauque de son Dean.

Castiel ferma les yeux quelques instants, inspirant l'eau de Cologne du basketteur et goûtant l'étreinte chaude du torse sur son dos. Puis, il lâcha un petit gémissement quand Dean se mit à lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, décidément un endroit très sensible chez lui, et il sentit les mains de ce dernier s'activer à ouvrir son pantalon.

Et alors que le jeune Novak fut sur le point de le repousser, la douce paume du capitaine se referma sur sa verge, le faisant tressaillir des pieds à la hâte, et il oublia l'idée de le rejeter.

" _Est-ce moi qui vais te manquer ou simplement mon corps ?_ " demanda Castiel en retenant un sourire et en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

" _Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?_ " ricana son Dean en amorçant un léger va-et-vient sur son sexe tendu.

Castiel eut envie de rester dans cette position jusqu'au bout, se laisser aller dans cette douce caresse, atteindre l'apogée avant d'affronter son père, mais il savait également que, cette fois-ci, il ne serait pas entièrement comblé.

A vrai dire, il avait envie que ce soit lui qui entraîne son Dean à atteindre le septième ciel et non l'inverse, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Il était prêt à ce que ce soit lui au commande.

" _Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer._ " parvint-il à dire en se détachant de cette paume chaleureuse avant de se tourner entièrement vers son petit-ami.

Petit-ami qui semblait surpris que Castiel mette fin à cette étreinte, l'observant incrédule quelques instants, avant de vouloir reprendre ses gestes que le jeune Novak arrêta à temps.

" _Cas ? Tu ne veux pas que-_ "

L'interpellé le coupa en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes alors que ses mains s'activaient à son tour pour lui enlever son pantalon.

Castiel n'avait pas peur que ses mouvements soient maladroits et incertains. Dean lui avait montré à plusieurs reprises que leur relation n'était pas que sexuelle et qu'il était suffisamment patient avec lui.

Il referma sa paume sur la verge de Dean, étonnamment dure alors qu'il n'avait fait que toucher, et il entendit le souffle de ce dernier se couper.

Il commença lentement sa gestuelle autour de ce membre, essayant de reproduire ce que Dean lui avait fait bon nombres de fois, avant de partir embrasser son cou se présentant devant lui.

C'était la première fois qu'il imposait lui-même le rythme, qu'il était le principal acteur, et il était à l'aise, n'avait pas peur de paraître novice.

Peut-être était-ce dû aux soupirs de plaisirs qui dévalaient les lèvres de son Dean ou à son envie d'être celui qui menait la danse. Dans tous les cas, Castiel était heureux. Heureux de le satisfaire à son tour.

Dans un élan de confiance, Castiel le fit basculer dos contre le matelas, se positionna au-dessus de son corps et reprit ses mouvements tout en ne lâchant pas le visage un peu rouge du basketteur.

Il était tellement beau dans cette position, ainsi libre, lui donnant toute sa confiance. Il avait ses iris verts qui étaient dilatés, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer quelques gémissements incontrôlés, les joues de plus en plus écarlates de plaisirs et sa peau se recouvrait lentement de sueurs.

Ressemblait-il à ça, lui aussi ? Est-ce que son visage faisait ressortir autant de luxure quand c'était Dean qui tenait la barque ?

Dans tous les cas, Castiel n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau visage qu'à cet instant, simplement comblé et heureux, ne laissant rien déformer ses traits, et il était d'autant plus fier de savoir que c'était grâce à lui. Que c'était lui qui amenait Dean dans cette transe.

Il accéléra, conscient que Dean atteindra sa limite dans quelques secondes, et enregistra chaque grognement, chaque expression dans un coin de son cerveau.

Jamais il ne pourra oublier ce moment.

Dean lui agrippa le poignet en mouvement, se mordit la lèvre, contracta ses muscles et se déversa sur son ventre avant de se détendre de nouveau, yeux fermés, revenant lentement des affres du plaisir.

Castiel ne parvenait pas à soustraire son regard sur le visage du capitaine, ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose que lui. Dieu que cela avait été bon, d'être maître du plaisir de son Dean.

" _J'ai encore moins envie de te laisser franchir cette porte, maintenant._ " chuchota le basketteur en se redressant lentement, rivant son regard à celui de Castiel.

" _Je n'ai pas non plus très envie de la franchir._ " sourit ce dernier en encerclant la nuque de Dean pour l'amener vers lui afin de déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

" _Tu pourrais rester encore une journée, non ?_ " fit l'aîné Winchester avant de mordiller la lèvre du jeune Novak.

Ce dernier pouvait sentir les paumes de Dean lui caresser les fesses, amenant son bassin à coller d'avantage le sien, et il savait qu'il était à deux doigts de déposer les armes. Une journée de plus avec Dean ? Castiel était plus que tenté.

" _Tu sais que je ne peux pas, j'ai prévenu ma mère que j'arrivais aujourd'hui."_

" _Je sais, je sais._ " grogna le capitaine en le laissant se soustraire à son étreinte avant de l'observer se vêtir et reprendre son rangement. " _Si ça se passe mal, tu reviens ici illico, hein ?"_

" _Oui, Dean._ "

Castiel termina par refermer le sac et se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, se sentant à deux doigts de tout défaire pour rester encore dans cette bulle. Cette bulle tentatrice qu'était Dean.

Mais c'était l'heure de revoir ses parents et leur dire sa façon de penser.


	43. Chapitre 42

Holà people,

Oui, vous ne rêvez toujours pas, je suis bien de retour avec ce chapitre qui tardait à venir.

Bonne nouvelle, ma bêta a cartonné dans sa correction sur plusieurs chapitres donc, je suis réellement de retour (avec des modification à faire -je m'avance peut-être un peu vite).

 _En tout cas, je la remercie encore et toujours pour son travail._

Bonne lecture mes amis, et à vendredi (croisons les doigts), xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quarante-deux ***

" _Tu es ce que tu es"_

Castiel se demandait souvent s'il possédait bien certains gènes de cet homme. Qu'avait-il en commun ? Le cadet des Novak n'avait pas son nez, ni ses cheveux, ni sa couleur, ni sa peau, ni son regard et il avait encore moins le même caractère qu'Emmanuel.

Cela faisait bien une vingtaine de minutes qu'il l'écoutait parler, à croire que son père aimait entendre le son de sa propre voix, sans que Castiel ne parvienne à dire un seul mot.

Autrefois, dans un passé peut-être pas si lointain que ça, le jeune Novak aurait simplement acquiescé à ses paroles et se serait écrasé lamentablement face à lui, plus par dépit que par peur.

Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas, et même si Castiel le laissait parler, il n'avait pas pour but de s'excuser ou de lui donner raison. Il avait agi ainsi parce que son père ne lui en avait pas laissé le choix.

C'était cet homme le coupable. Pas Castiel. Il ne l'était plus.

" _Alors, désormais, si tu te décides à faire ta forte tête et à me désobéir, tu vas vraiment rencontrer mon mauvais côté et tu sais que je ne le veux pas. Toi non plus._ " termina le monologue du père Novak.

La maîtresse de maison, jusque-là aussi effacée que les autres jours, s'avança légèrement dans la pièce pour déposer sa paume sur l'épaule de Castiel, gentiment installé sur l'un des divans du salon.

" _Je n'accepterai pas que tu le frappes comme tu l'as fait, Manu._ " fit la voix doucereuse derrière lui.

" _Dois-je te rappeler ce qui m'a poussé à le faire ?"_

" _Je suis homosexuel, Papa. Homosexuel ! Est-ce une raison pour me frapper ? Est-ce si terrible pour toi de voir ton enfant heureux dans les bras de la personne qu'il aime ? Si tu n'es pas fier de ce que tu as engendré alors pars ! Retourne en Chine ! Ferme les yeux sur ce que je suis !"_

Castiel ne resta pas plus longtemps concentré sur la mine éberlué de son père, sans doute choqué qu'il lui tienne tête, et il continua sur sa lancée, bien trop désireux d'évacuer toute son incompréhension face à ce père.

" _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester près de nous, je ne t'ai pas non plus demandé ton avis sur mes relations amoureuses et je n'accepterai plus que tu le fasses. Je suis ainsi et je resterai ainsi. Je ne changerai pas pour toi et si tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter, je pars."_

" _Tu partirais où ? Te réfugier à nouveau derrière le petit cul de ton petit-ami ?_ " fit Emmanuel, dédaigneusement.

" _Petit-ami que tu appréciais beaucoup, il me semble, non ?_ "

Jeu de regards entre eux, Castiel ne flancha pas. Il l'avait assez fait auparavant. Il n'était plus le même et il se devait de le montrer à Emmanuel.

" _Il est aussi malade que toi_." gronda-t-il finalement en détournant les yeux.

" _Parce que tu penses qu'aimer les hommes est une maladie ? Tu n'as aucune ouverture d'esprit, père, et je trouve ça malheureux._ "

Le père de famille fusilla Castiel du regard sans rien émettre et cela était un peu comme une première victoire.

Gabriel crut bon d'apparaître à cet instant et Castiel lui en fut reconnaissant. Il savait que malgré leur différent, Gab' était avec lui, qu'il était autant contre leur père que lui.

Il s'installa rapidement au côté de Castiel tout en l'observant et se permit de lui faire un léger sourire pour le pousser à continuer.

Oui, Castiel était vraiment heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

" _Je suis venu, ici, pour te dire que je n'accepterai pas que tu lèves à nouveau la main sur moi. Je suis venu pour mettre les choses au clair avec toi. J'aimerais revenir mais si tu penses ne pas pouvoir vivre avec moi alors je partirais pour de bon."_

" _Manu, s'il-te-plaît, je veux que-"_

" _Je sais ce que tu veux, Amy._ " coupa Emmanuel en reportant rapidement son attention sur son fils. " _Tu serais prêt à faire souffrir ta mère ? Tu crois qu'elle supporterait ton départ ?"_

" _Je ne suis pas le seul à prendre cette décision, ce sera ta faute Emmanuel. Pas la mienne."_

" _Qui es-tu, Castiel ? Je ne vois plus le fils que j'ai engendré !"_

A cet instant, le jeune Novak eut envie de gifler son propre père. Comment pouvait-il penser le connaître, lui qui foulait le sol de la maison quinze jours par an ? Comment pouvait-il seulement le juger alors qu'il n'a jamais fait parti de sa vie ?

" _Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Tu n'as jamais été là pour mes anniversaires, pour ceux de Gaby, pour nos fêtes en famille ! Comment peux-tu prétendre me connaître ?_ " hurla-t-il en se levant, foudroyant son géniteur.

" _Je suis celui qui t'a nourri, qui t'a donné un toit où dormir, qui t'a habillé, celui qui te permet de faire des études et cela a un prix, Castiel ! Tu n'as aucun droit de jugement !"_

" _Mais toi, oui ? Tu as le droit de juger mes préférences sexuelles ?"_

" _Cette conversation ne rime à rien. Va dans ta chambre !"_

" _Je ne suis plus un bambin, Papa, et je n'ai plus aucune envie de rentrer dans tes cases !_ " soupira Castiel en contournant le canapé pour attraper son sac sagement positionné à l'entrée du salon. " _Je suis désolé maman, j'aurais souhaité que cela s'arrange._ "

Il ne jeta pas un seul regard vers Amélia et se contenta de soulever son sac, ses yeux rivés dessus. Pourtant, il sentit une légère pression se poser sur son épaule, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements, et il tourna le visage pour apercevoir les yeux de sa mère luire d'une détermination nouvelle.

" _Depuis que tu es là, je perds Castiel et Gabriel reste enfermé dans sa chambre ou sort sans même m'en parler. Je ne te laisserai pas m'enlever mes fils, Emmanuel._ "

Un silence se répercuta dans la salle durant de longues secondes. Castiel avait du mal à reprendre conscience, ses pensées restaient centrées sur les mots dits par sa mère. Était-elle prête à voir partir leur père ? A le sortir de chez eux ?

" _Si tu ne veux pas faire l'effort d'aimer tes fils pour ce qu'ils sont alors je te demanderai de partir._ "

Castiel vit Gabriel se lever lentement, son corps tourné vers leur père, et s'approcha de ce dernier avec douceur. Ce dernier qui semblait ne pas parvenir à refermer sa bouche, incrédule.

" _Et juste pour info, Papa, je suis bisexuel._ " ricana Gabriel en lui tapotant l'avant-bras.

" _Tu ne peux pas…_ " commença Emmanuel en alternant son regard sur Amélia et Gabriel.

" _C'est à toi de prendre la bonne décision, Manu. J'aime mes fils peu importe le choix de vie qu'ils souhaitent, peu importe leurs préférences, et je veux faire partie de la leur. Qu'en est-il pour toi ?_ "

Castiel était à deux doigts de pleurer mais, au lieu de ça, il se jeta simplement dans les bras de sa mère, heureux qu'elle accepte tel qu'il est.


	44. Chapitre 43

Hello family,

Ouais, je sais, j'avais une publication régulière sur les ... 38 chapitres et là, et bah non, je m'en excuse. Vraiment.

 _Merci Arya, ma fidèle correctrice._

Merci à vous, lecteurs, d'être toujours ici avec moi.

Je vous dis bonne lecture, et à mardi ?, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quarante-trois ***

" _Une seconde chance"_

Castiel venait de déballer ses affaires tranquillement dans sa chambre, une certaine appréhension le prenant aux tripes à l'idée qu'Emmanuel ne tienne finalement pas sa promesse.

Avait-il un jour tenu ne serait-ce qu'une seule promesse le concernant ? Pourquoi celle-ci ferait exception ? Était-il prêt à lui accorder une seconde chance ?

" _Castiel ?_ "

Le concerné se raidit dans la seconde alors qu'il rangeait son sac de voyage dans l'armoire et se retourna lentement pour faire face à son géniteur.

" _Dean est en bas._ " lui apprit-il en entrant dans sa chambre.

Le sourire du jeune Novak se dessina alors sur ses lèvres et il fit un pas dans l'optique de descendre pour aller le rejoindre mais le bras de son père lui coupa la route et une nouvelle appréhension pénétra ses veines.

" _J'aimerais que l'on discute avant que tu ailles le rejoindre, s'il-te-plaît._ "

Là aussi, Castiel avait l'impression de gagner une nouvelle victoire. Jamais Emmanuel ne demandait une discussion, il l'entamait sans même se préoccuper de son interlocuteur, et, de plus, cela était demandé gentiment. Pourquoi diable Castiel l'aurait-il refusé ?

" _Je t'écoute._ " accorda le jeune Novak en s'installant maladroitement sur son lit, triturant ses doigts sans quitter son père du regard.

" _Je suis d'accord pour faire des efforts mais j'aimerais mettre en place quelques règles."_

" _Des règles ?_ " grimaça Castiel, sentant un goût âcre envahir son palet.

" _Je ne veux pas voir de démonstration d'affection entre vous, j'ai besoin de temps, besoin de me dire que mon fils est…_ "

Emmanuel ne semblait pas parvenir à finir sa phrase, faisant soupirer Castiel de lassitude et d'une pointe d'énervement.

" _Gay. Je suis gay, papa. Tu peux le dire, ce n'est pas une tare._ "

L'interpellé hocha la tête plusieurs fois, déviant ses yeux un peu partout dans la pièce, ne s'arrêtant à aucun moment sur son visage. C'était assez étonnant de voir ainsi son père, peu confiant et maladroit, presque incertain. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu se comporter de la sorte.

" _Je ne suis pas contre le fait qu'il vienne ou que tu ailles chez lui mais j'aimerais en être informé ainsi que ta mère."_

" _Bien sûr._ "

Cette fois, le regard d'Emmanuel se riva au sien et il le vit croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine, inspirant lentement avant de continuer.

" _Je crois que c'est le devoir d'un père de parler de sexualité et-"_

" _Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes dans ce genre de conversations, je connais ce qu'i savoir et je ne crois pas que tu veuilles entendre ce que j'envisage avec Dean._ "

Castiel vit son père se tendre à l'évocation de son nom mais il ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête, semblant heureux de ne pas entamer ce genre de discussions.

" _Bien, alors je pense que tout est dit._ " conclut Emmanuel en frappant dans sa paume.

Castiel le vit faire demi-tour, passant le seuil de la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner vers lui.

" _Tu sais, je… Tu restes mon fils, Castiel, et même si tu ne le vois pas, je…"_

" _Je sais, papa. Je trouve seulement malheureux que tu acceptes de faire des efforts simplement parce que maman ne t'en a pas laissé le choix._ "

Son géniteur ne semblait pas enclin à le contredire, ni à lui faire entendre le contraire, il hocha juste la tête, coupable, avant de lui sourire timidement, gêné, et il quitta définitivement sa chambre.

Castiel ne parvenait pas à le comprendre réellement, ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il pensait mais il était prêt à lui donner une seconde chance, à accepter de lui pardonner. Il était prêt à le voir changer.

Emmanuel souhaitait changer, Castiel acceptait de le croire, n'attendait que ça.

" _Cas ?"_

" _Hello, Dean._ "

Le sourire du jeune Novak s'illumina et il ne mit pas longtemps à se lever afin de rejoindre les bras chauds et accueillants de son magnifique basketteur.

" _Comme je t'ai pas vu revenir, je me suis dit que ça s'était plus ou moins bien réglé mais je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux et-"_

" _Tu as bien fait, Dean. Je suis heureux que tu sois là._ "

Castiel vit son petit-ami lui sourire à son tour avant d'emprisonner ses joues de ses paumes et de déposer un baiser chaste sur le bout de son nez.

" _Gaby m'a dit que ta mère s'était imposée."_

" _Tu aurais du la voir ! Elle semblait déterminée à le jeter à la rue s'il ne changeait pas._ " rit Castiel en entourant la taille de Dean de ses bras.

" _Tu vois qu'elle est courageuse."_

" _Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais je suis heureux qu'elle s'est décidée à le montrer._ "

Castiel n'avait jamais douté de sa force de caractère, elle avait tout de même vécu des instants chaotiques dans sa vie de jeune fille, mais il était sincèrement fier qu'elle se soit enfin imposée face à Emmanuel, l'homme qui l'avait toujours laissée de côté, qui ne l'avait jamais autorisée à prendre les devants.

" _Tu vas me manquer, Cas, je m'étais habitué à t'avoir près de moi tous les jours."_

" _Nous ne sommes pas loin."_

" _Je suis sur que tu vas manquer à Sammy, il m'a dit de te dire qu'il était heureux de t'avoir rencontré et qu'il est pressé de te reprendre à la bataille pour te plumer._ " sourit Dean en posant son front contre le sien.

" _Me plumer ?"_

" _Expression, dire qu'il va gagner quoi._ "

Le rire de Dean fendit l'air et Castiel ferma les yeux pour profiter de cet instant de paix que proposent les douces caresses de son petit-ami.

" _Tu vas manquer à John, lui aussi s'était habitué à t'avoir avec nous._ "

Un demi-sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel et il resserra sa prise, amenant le bassin de Dean à le coller plus étroitement.

Il avait pris beaucoup de plaisirs à vivre avec eux, leur en serait à jamais reconnaissant de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, mais il était prêt à reprendre le cours de sa vie au côté de ses parents.

Il ne sait pas de quoi demain sera fait, ne sait pas si Emmanuel va véritablement changer, faire les efforts qu'il atteste pouvoir faire mais Castiel était aussi sûr d'une chose : Dean était véritablement l'homme de ses rêves et il était prêt à tout pour lui.


	45. Chapitre 44

Bonjour, bonsoir, bonsoir, bonjour !

Vous me connaissez ? Vous savez à quel point je peux être sadique ? Non ?

Sachez que ce chapitre est le dernier (dernier avant l'épilogue, évidemment). Pour ceux qui pensaient que j'étais sadique au point de faire revenir d'autres... problèmes, vous vous trompiez. Hé, quand même, j'aime les histoires qui se finissent bien, non mais, et je crois que Castiel a assez subi.

Cela me fait tout drôle de mettre à nouveau fin à une histoire. Une histoire qui a plu, qui a satisfait mes fidèles lecteurs. J'en suis heureuse, vraiment. Je ne sais toujours pas si elles auraient eu une fin sans vous, vous êtes ceux qui motivent, ceux qui donnent envie de voir les projet prendre fin (même si, je l'avoue, certaines fois, j'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait pas de fin, que cela continue à jamais).

Je vous aimes, terriblement. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Arya pour ses avis et corrections, vous recommande chaudement d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à ses écrits, c'est entièrement fabuleux.

J'ai déjà d'autres projets en tête (hé ouais, vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi aussi facilement) et j'espère vous avoir à nouveau à mes côtés.

Je vous embrasse bien fort, et espère vous avoir vendredi prochain pour le der de chez der, xoxo

* * *

 *** Chapitre quarante-quatre ***

" _Une grande et heureuse famille"_

Dans deux jours, les vacances seront terminées et Castiel a hâte de reprendre les bancs de l'école. Il n'en pouvait plus d'être enfermé chez lui pour réviser le bac de français qui approchait à grands pas.

" _J'en peux plus de ce bac à la con !_ " gronda la voix derrière son dos.

" _Il ne te reste qu'un an et quelques mois, ne t'en fais pas._ " fit-il rassurant avant de noter quelques mots sur l'une de ses fiches bristol.

Puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner la page de son livre de français, il sentit deux bras lui encercler les épaules et une bouche lui mordiller le cou.

" _Dean, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai encore quelques pages à lire avant le dîner._ " sourit-il en abandonnant, pourtant, de ce pas ses feuilles éparpillées devant lui.

" _Donne-moi la force de continuer à réviser dans ce cas et j'arrêterai de t'embêter._ " souffla Dean au creux de son oreille, lui envoyant de légers frissons à cet endroit.

Castiel le repoussa gentiment avec son coude avant de tourner la chaise de son bureau vers lui et il se redressa pour le faire reculer jusqu'à son lit.

Dean finit par tomber mollement sur le matelas, écrasant plusieurs bouquins et feuilles de révisions, et le jeune Novak se dépêcha de l'escalader pour atteindre ses belles lèvres pulpeuses qu'il embrassa rapidement.

" _Tu es en train d'écraser toutes tes révisions, Dean, ce n'est pas très sérieux."_

" _Si tu savais comme je m'en tape le cocotier._ "

Castiel coupa court ses caresses dans son cou pour le dévisager, incrédule.

" _Expression, Cas, va vraiment falloir que je t'achète un livre là-dessus."_

" _Ces expressions sont stupides, Dean."_

" _Ferme-là, tu veux, et reprend le magnifique_ _machin_ _sur mon cou._ "

Le susnommé ne se fit pas prier et reprit consciencieusement ses mouvements, goûtant avec toujours autant de passion la peau sucrée de son partenaire. Il ne se lasserait définitivement pas de cet homme, impossible.

" _Cas…"_

" _Oui, Dean ?"_

" _J'aimerais… tu sais…"_

Castiel se redressa à nouveau pour observer les iris émeraude de son petit-ami, totalement incertain sur ce qu'il voudrait.

" _Qu'aimerais-tu ?_ "

Les joues de Dean devinrent légèrement rouges et Castiel en plissa le front. C'était plutôt rare de le voir gêné et peu confiant. Il déposa sa paume sur l'une d'elle et les observa rougir d'autant plus.

" _Cas, s'te-plaît, me le fait pas dire."_

" _Te faire dire quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Dean._ "

L'interpellé fit rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites et, étrangement, Castiel se sentit légèrement vexé par cette attitude. Il se redressa rapidement, ses fesses posées sur ses talons, et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

" _Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit si tu ne mets pas de mots dans ta demande ? Je ne suis pas médium, Dean !"_

" _Hé, te vexe pas !_ "

Le jeune Novak le foudroya du regard avant de se lever pour s'installer à nouveau à son bureau, reprenant ses révisions avec un peu trop d'acharnement. Le rire de Dean vint s'immiscer dans sa concentration mais il essaya d'y passer outre.

" _T'es encore plus sexy en colère."_

" _Je ne suis pas en colère._ " maugréa-t-il en tournant une page avec empressement.

A vrai dire, il l'était, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il avait encore quelques difficultés à traduire son Dean et c'était peut-être contre lui-même qu'il était en colère, pour ne pas parvenir à savoir encore ce que Dean souhaitait.

" _Je voulais juste dire que j'aimerais qu'on passe… à une autre étape toi et moi._ "

Cette fois-ci, Castiel se concentra sérieusement sur le capitaine, déchiffrant ses dires. Une autre étape ? Que leur manquait-il réellement dans leur relation ?

Puis, une lumière se mit à clignoter dans un coin de son cerveau et se fut au tour de Castiel de rougir.

" _Tu veux dire… aller plus loin que des caresses ?_ " murmura Castiel en sentant d'autant plus ses joues prendre feu.

Dean sembla amusé par sa réaction puisqu'un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il hochait la tête, obligeant Castiel à détourner son regard pour réfléchir réellement à cette magnifique proposition.

Combien de rêves avaient-ils fait là-dessus ? Donner sa virginité à cet homme ? Se perdre entièrement et tout lui donner ? C'était sans aucun doute la dernière étape de leur relation. Puisqu'après tout, ils s'étaient déjà avoués leur amour, donnés leur confiance et partagés leur vie. Quelle autre étape pouvaient-ils franchir ?

" _Mais si tu n'es pas prêt, je comprendrais, Cas."_

" _Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aimerais aussi, évidemment que-_ "

" _Dean ! Cassie ! Le repas est servi !_ " fit la voix stridente de Gabriel accompagnée de celle de Sammy à l'autre bout du couloir.

Puis, des pas pressés se firent entendre dans ce dernier et la porte se trouva ouverte peu de temps après, laissant place à ses deux énergumènes.

" _Vient-on de déranger quelque chose ? Pour quelle raison mon petit Cassie à les joues aussi rouges qu'une belle tomate mûre, dites-moi !_ " ricana Gabriel en se dirigeant vers le susnommé pour pincer lesdites joues.

" _Lâche-moi, Gabriel !"_

" _Tu veux pas en connaître la raison, Gab', je t'assure que tu le veux pas._ " rigola Dean en se levant aussitôt du lit pour attraper Sam afin de le décoiffer de son poing.

" _C'était pas un truc pervers au moins ?_ " s'offusqua faussement l'interpellé en frappant gentiment le visage de son cadet.

" _Connaissant Dean, c'était forcément en rapport._ " termina par grogner Sam en essayant de se soustraire à son aîné.

" _Dis donc, Sammy, tu es en train de me chercher, là !_ "

Si Castiel était un peu en colère et gêné de leur soudaine apparition au début, il l'était nettement moins maintenant.

Il était heureux d'avoir les enfants Winchester chez lui et d'autant plus en voyant la bonne entente entre eux quatre. Aurait-il pu rêver mieux ?

" _Bon, les garçons, le plat d'Amy va refroidir et John a presque déjà mangé la moitié de la gamelle._ " hurla une voix en bas de l'escalier pour se faire entendre.

Que son père ait accepté de faire des efforts et inviter le père Winchester chez eux ? Non, vraiment, Castiel n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux.


	46. Épilogue

Bien le bonjour,

Voilà, l'épilogue est mis en ligne et je... Viens-je de verser une larme ? Sans aucun doute.

Merci à vous tous de m'avoir à nouveau suivi dans cette aventure. Merci à Arya pour m'avoir à nouveau accompagné. Merci à mes fidèles lectrices - ma Ryo', ma Dévo', ma Barjy, ma Nolt', ma Aano', ma Marais, ma Kat', ma Calli', ma Ala' etc... Je ne sais que vous dire tellement je vous aimes.

Mais je me tais et vous laisse prendre part à cette fin, j'attends vos opinions et j'espère vous revoir bien vite, xoxo

* * *

 *** Épilogue ***

" _Le premier amour, le vrai, le beau"_

Castiel laissa un gémissement inconfortable passer les barrières de ses lèvres et il se dépêcha de les mordre afin d'en soustraire le bruit. Ce n'était pas déplaisant ni même véritablement douloureux mais c'était un peu dérangeant d'être ainsi sondé même par l'homme de sa vie.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce à quoi il ressemblait ainsi, les jambes écartées, entièrement nu, haletant d'anticipation, sous les mains expertes du plus beau basketteur que la terre n'ait jamais porté.

Et dire qu'il était venu voir Dean juste pour lui apprendre sa note littéraire. Et le voilà, maintenant, dans cette position, envieux et désireux.

Il sentit son corps accepter finalement l'intrusion et il se détendit automatiquement, hochant frénétiquement la tête pour autoriser Dean à continuer.

C'était étrange de le savoir actuellement en lui, entièrement en lui, mais ce n'était aucunement déplaisant, au contraire. Cela allait même au-delà de la perfection.

Il était bien dans ses bras, il se sentait en sécurité, heureux, libre et invincible, comme si, finalement, sa vie se résumait à être entre ses doigts. Peut-être n'était-il pas libre finalement.

Il lâcha un soupir lorsque Dean recula son bassin avant d'être de nouveau englouti autour de son muscle. Tous ses gestes n'étaient que douceur et Castiel l'aimait d'autant plus à cet instant.

Comment un acte aussi bestial pouvait être aussi tendre ?

Les mains de Castiel trouvèrent finalement leur place sur les abdominaux parfaitement dessinés devant lui et elles se mirent à les caresser au rythme des hanches de Dean.

Au bout de plusieurs allers-retours, les soupirs de Castiel devinrent moins silencieux, plus hachés jusqu'au moment où il sentit le sexe de Dean frôler son organe. A cet instant, les bruits sortant de sa bouche ne furent plus que des cris de plaisirs, attestant pour n'importe quelle personne de la maisonnée de l'exercice physique des deux jeunes.

" _Bordel, Cas… Sammy va nous ent…_ "

L'interpellé arqua son dos, amenant le sexe de Dean entièrement en lui, frappant de plein fouet sa prostate, l'empêchant d'entendre la fin de sa phrase.

Il avait beau vouloir se retenir de gémir, sa bouche et sa gorge semblaient s'être liguées contre lui et il n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer là-dessus.

Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, alors qu'il levait automatiquement son bassin pour s'empaler lui-même sur la verge tendue de son Dean, et fut encore plus comblé en voyant ce dernier être entièrement perdu dans les affres du plaisirs, dégoulinants de sueurs, les muscles tendus.

Avait-il déjà vu Dean aussi majestueux ?

Il s'arqua à nouveau, sentant ses muscles se contracter, et se déversa sur son ventre dans un hurlement de plaisirs tout en agrippant les larges épaules de son petit-ami.

En quelques secondes, ce fut le râle de Dean qui emplit l'air et ce fut à son tour de se déverser en lui avant de se laisser tomber mollement contre son torse.

Castiel eut plus de mal à se remettre de son orgasme que Dean, s'obligeant à se concentrer sur son souffle pour lui donner un rythme plus régulier.

Serait-ce aussi puissant les prochaines fois ?

" _Okey, Cas, la prochaine fois, je vais te bâillonner."_

" _J'ai été si démonstratif que ça ?_ "

Dean se redressa légèrement pour lui embrasser le bout du nez avant de vouloir lui répondre mais quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte sembla être plus rapide.

" _La prochaine fois, prévenez-nous ! Ou demandez-moi une nuit à l'hôtel ! Nouvelle règle dans cette demeure : le sexe est proscrit ! Et c'est aussi valable pour toi, Sammy !"_

" _Je ne serais jamais aussi bruyant, Pa'._ "

Castiel sentit ses joues flamber dans la seconde et il eut soudainement envie de se cacher sous les draps pour ne jamais en sortir.

" _Les Winchester savent être silencieux mais j'en dirais pas autant des Novak."_

" _C'est vrai que Gabriel est autant bruyant que lui._ "

Un silence inquiétant se fit entendre derrière la porte, laissant Dean et Castiel s'observer, incrédules.

" _Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_ " fit la voix légèrement tremblante de John à travers le mur.

" _Que Gabriel a la voix aussi portante que Castiel, pourquoi ?"_

" _Tu couches avec Gabriel, Sammy ?_ " hurla Dean en se redressant mécaniquement, faisant grincer Castiel en première loge du hurlement.

" _Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non !_ " fit la voix outrée de Sam.

" _Alors comment sais-tu qu'il a la voix aussi portante que Castiel ?_ " continua Dean en se levant du lit pour se vêtir de son caleçon.

" _Mais parce qu'il hurle tout le temps ! Je suis le seul à l'avoir remarqué ?"_

Castiel se retint de rire quelques secondes en voyant Dean, immobilisé près de la porte, pesant le pour et le contre de son explication.

" _Je suis d'accord avec Sam, Dean._ " ricana-t-il finalement avant de balancer l'oreiller du lit vers son petit-ami, encore en suspens.

" _Tu sais que j'ai l'image de mon frère avec le tien ?_ " maugréa Dean dans une grimace.

" _Et bien quoi ? Ils seraient mignons ensemble, non ?_ " fit Castiel carnassier en haussant l'un de ses sourcils.

" _J'ai envie de gerber."_

" _Ne dis pas de bêtises et viens me faire un câlin._ "

Et alors que Dean se dirigeait à nouveau vers les bras de Castiel, la voix bourrue de John se fit de nouveau entendre et le jeune Novak sut qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à un deuxième round.

Mais après tout, il s'en fichait, il avait enfin le droit de vivre pleinement son amour dans les bras de son petit-ami. Celui qui lui faisait battre son cœur depuis la seconde.

Oui, il avait enfin le droit de vivre sa belle histoire d'amour avec le plus populaire du lycée.

Dean Winchester.

Son premier vrai Amour.

 *** The END ***


End file.
